Gray Desires
by Sacchi Hikaru
Summary: Veemon's life in the army seems the worst of the worst, and possibly could never change, but a new possibility to love shows itself to the Digimon of Miracles, this new possibility does present its share of problems, and Veemon has to struggle to keep a relationship alive.
1. Possibility

[1] - Alrighty, disclaimer: **Nothing** mentioned or used in this fanfiction is of my authority, everything belongs to their respective owners **with the exception** of the sole Original Character mentioned in this story.

[2] - This being written in first person, previous knowledge about Digimon is recommended, if not a necessity, this story also takes place after two thirds of the entire storyline has been done, complications are bound to occur. I will explain things (without spoiling) as best as possible, but do take warning.

[3] - Update 14/05/13: It's been several months, but this was coming. This update fixes some grammar mistakes, introduces Ara Haan to the story and cleans up inconsistencies with the recent rewrites to Eastern Wonderland. This rewrite is **incomplete** however, as I still need to make the Silver fighting scene during _Determination_, something I will not be able to do until mid-july.

[4] - Update 23/10/13: And after so many months, I've finally finished the rewrite, which includes more grammar mistakes, a complete revamp to Chung's battle scene during the Sixth chapter and added the Silver battle scene during the same chapter, which takes the place of Chung's second battle scene. The rewrite is finally complete and coherent with all the recent rewrites to the series, and I can finally move on to other projects. Keeping Gray Desires up-to-date is officially a bitch.

[5] - Update 28/02/15: It seems like my last update was more than an year ago, how time flies right? Anyway, I have started my main series from the ground up, so it should be noted that, although for now reading Gray Desires is fairly spoiler-free, this will not be true forever. Read this at your own discretion.

* * *

><p>September 4th<br>Friday, 2020  
>9:32PM<p>

The Motomiya Residence, just one apartment in the middle of a relatively big apartment block, there were many, many rumors about this residence in particular around the neighborhood, people would say some sort of monster lived here, others would say it was a saint, and some would even say the people that lived here had direct contact with the Great War that had taken place two years prior.

Unbeknownst to all of them, all these rumors were true.

"You're not winning, Vee." Said Davis.

Davis's room is relatively small, we're both sitting on the not-so-big bed, around it, on the wall, is Davis's dresser, these two combined take pretty much half of the room already, the rest is the window on our right, my futon, by the side of the bed, Davis's TV and PS3 – something we bought a few months back – right in front of us, and by its left, his desktop.

"That's what you think, Davis." I replied.

We are playing a fighting game together, unbelievably old too – it was made back in 2016 – but fun, damn fun, my character – a small girl who's apparently a vampire – has extremely fast movements and is generally a very aggressive character, with amazingly good aerial attacks, but crappy projectiles – the game is based around projectiles, so this is a huge disadvantage – Davis's character is a blonde woman wearing some sort of huge white dress and carrying an umbrella, I have no idea what she is, but she's pretty much my opposite, relatively slow and crappy on the air, but with seriously powerful projectiles and a very gimmicky gameplay.

Currently, Davis is winning, but only by a few hundred HP, and that means nothing in this game, we both keep pressing the buttons on our respective controllers frantically – I'm honestly surprised we haven't broken them yet considering how much we play this – I keep myself on the air, trying to get him to come, but he knows my strategy, he won't freaking jump! But I know his – he tries to get me to dash, so he can easily punish – which makes me block instead.

It's a battle of wits, until I make a very small mistake, but one he uses to throw me halfway across the screen and immediately activate his penultimate desperation move, a damned good strategy, considering this combination is nigh inescapable.

"Sorry Vee." Davis says, giving me a smug smile and putting his controller aside. "This battle is decided."

_Idiot._ I think, teching forward to get myself just as close as possible, I activate my Ultimate – he probably didn't notice I had that – and with his character stuck trying to run me over with a train, it's impossible for me to miss, the screen turns black, and then red, showing a quick cut-in of my character with huge bat wings and deep red eyes, before a screenshot of Earth appears, and then, a huge Red Cross comes out of it. Davis looks blindfolded while the TV screams "KNOCKOUT, PLAYER TWO WINS!"

"WHAT?" he screams, I look towards him, putting my controller away, saying "Protip: Always check if your opponent has his ultimate before trying to finish the fight with a penultimate."

Davis looks blindfolded for a few more seconds, but looks down with a smile, sighing "That's what I get for not putting my Ultimate in the deck." He says, I take a brief look towards the TV as my character says "Huh? White or black? What do you mean? Aren't bats always black?" I snicker.

Looking back towards him, I try to reassure him, "Oh come on, you know as well as I do that Ultimates are too costly to be practical in any way." I've been playing this game for much longer than he has – I was the one who ordered it – originally speaking, I was the only one who'd play it, he often said "This game is silly, there's only little girls in it, I'm no pedo." And I'd laugh, saying that pretty much every girl was at least triple his age, and that there were several women in there too. After four months I finally convinced him to play… But that was after I finished arcade mode and story mode with every single character, I had gotten quite good at the game before he started, he forced me to become his teacher.

"They are still the only things that pass through penultimates, though." He replies.

"Yeah, Penultimates don't take four years of preparation though." I answer, chuckling a bit.

"But Penultimates aren't guaranteed insta-kills either." He laughs, "Ready for another round?" he asks.

Suddenly, the door opens, I look to my left, seeing Davis's sister – June Motomiya – entering on the bedroom, she seems pissed at something "Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." She says.

"Beauty sleep? You certainly need it, old hag." Davis says, I have to hold myself back not to laugh.

"I'm only six years older than you." She answers. "I might have not undergone data saving like you did, but I'm still only six years older than you." She continues.

"Can't blame _me_ for not being Mature, I'm still just a teenager!" He replies, rather jokingly.

June sighs, clearly irritated, "You're on your mid-forties Davis, grow the hell up." She replies, "Anyway, I have a test tomorrow, so I can't go to sleep 2AM like you do, I'm gonna need silence, understand?" she says.

"What if we refuse?" he asks "And you know damn well me and Vee are the only ones putting some sort of money in this house, you can't say we go to sleep 2AM every day." He completes, okay, I'd better sit this one out, Davis is getting pissed.

She sighs again, "I'm trying to get a job to ease your stress, you know, I could very well sit on my ass and let Veemon pay all the bills, but I'm actually trying to help, so forgive me ." she says, okay, this is getting kinda personal here. "And, to answer your question? I'll tell _everybody_ that you two are lovebirds."

"Who the fuck would believe you?" he asks.

"Who wouldn't? In this army, everything is valid." She replies.

_Okay, she _**_does_**_ have a point. _I think.

Davis rolls his eyes and shrugs "Fine, we'll keep it silent." He says, with a sort of "Okay, I give up." Tone to his voice.

"Thank you very much~" she replies, rather smugly, leaving and closing the door behind her.

Davis falls back in bed after a few moments, he sighs "Goddamn she's annoying. Who the hell does she think she is? Mom?" he says.

I look towards him, the moment he says "Mom" his face turns to a more Sullen mood, shit, I know, his parents – along with pretty much everybody's parents – were victims during the Great War once Japan was taken, I remember that well… I had to escort Davis and June out of Tokyo while we left their parents behind; they were the last ones to be escorted out of the island… Had I only gotten there sooner…

He looks towards me, seeing my expression of remorse, he gives a weak smile, "Hey, don't blame yourself Vee, if not for you, me and June would be dead." He says.

I still remember his face back then, he blamed me, he blamed Team Omega, he blamed everyone, everyone, even himself for the loss of his parents… Unlike his sister, Davis went through what we call "Data Saving", basically, it alters the target's body to a specific, previous form, all digidestined were forced to undergo the treatment, Davis chose his 15-year old body back, since June wasn't considered "Critical", she never underwent the treatment. The treatment has a lot of minor complications, one of them, your "original" mind and your "past self" mind might meld, since we're talking about the consciousness of a 15 and a 40-ish year olds melding… The results vary, of course, Davis seems to have one of the most commons cases – sometimes he acts like he's 15, sometimes he acts like he's 40-ish.

He sighs, patting my head, "Come on, cheer up, what's done is done, we can't change the past Vee, no point in dwelling on it." He says.

I nod once, "Thanks." I say, though this is a very uncomfortable subject, "But… June's right, we should let her sleep, would make our lives much easier." I say.

"Gatomon gave you that raise yet?" He asks.

"She's been 'considering it' for the last four months. I don't think I'll be getting that raise anytime soon." I reply, sighing, Gatomon became a huge bitch since the beginning of the war, and well, since we're still doing cleanup, she acts as if the war is still going, and she still bosses us around.

"How's job at the noodle cart?" I ask, "Not too great, still preferred when I was the boss, but hell, it's better than being unemployed." He answers.

Yup, life's tough alright, we barely get by with my and Davis's paycheck, though we're lucky – at least we're not lacking food.

Davis sits down, and then gets up, stretching a bit, and going towards his dresser, opening it, and picking some clothes. "I'm gonna go take a bath, I'll be back in a few minutes." He says.

I take a few seconds looking at him, well, if he's taking a bath, he's going to sleep right after, gonna try to stall him – don't wanna sleep, don't wanna wake up, don't wanna work.

"You're not working tomorrow, right? Gonna do something?" I ask, yeah, Davis has days off on Saturdays and Sundays, unfortunately, I don't have that kind of privilege.

"Yeah, gonna go shopping with Tai and the rest." He replies. I suppose by "the rest" he means the rest of the first generation.

"You're just going for Kari, aren't ya?" I ask, jokingly, of course, I'd be surprised if it wasn't for Kari, he's always been obsessed with he—

"What, with her big brother and boyfriend there? Vee, I'm not suicidal." Okay, Unexpected answer is Unexpected.

I just look at him, shocked, hey, maybe he _really_ _is maturing_, holy shit.

He grins at me, "Not to worry though, I still got my ways of having fun." He says, pulling out a piece of paper from the dresser, "Phone of a girl?" I ask, just wondering who it could be.

He slides the piece of paper on his hand, showing several others, now holding them all in a fan-like position, "Phone of like, twenty girls?" I say, sighing, okay, so I got my hopes up, should have known he wouldn't mature so easily.

"Yup, got more than enough to do for the next few months." He replies, still grinning.

"You're not fooling me Davis, you're not that popular." I reply.

"The war had its good rewards too." He answers.

I sigh, getting annoyed and closing my eyes to demonstrate that, I shake my head "The digidestined barely intervened in the war, Davis." I say, true enough, aside from Kari and _possibly_ Tai, nobody intervened.

"Well, I dunno then, just that some girls seemed to recognize me while I worked and gave me their phones." He replies.

I open my eyes, looking deeply towards him, after a feel seconds I ask "…You serious?"

"Come on, why would I lie?" He replies, rather boldly. Okay, so I have experience with liars, I was an interrogator back then, I _know_ when somebody is lying, _especially_ Davis, whom I've been with for the last 35-or-so years.

I turn my head down, sighing "_Great,_ just what I needed, gonna have to put that on my report for Gatomon, if the digidestined's identities are compromised… We may be royally fucked." I say.

I look back up; he sighs and shakes his head, putting his papers back in the dresser and closing it, heading for the door.

He closes it behind him, and I'm alone in the room, "Great, just what I needed…" I tell myself, looking towards the ceiling, this day went from "decent" to "sad" and finally to "royally shitty" in less than ten freaking minutes, how _charming._

I scratch the back of my head, "Shit, what I wouldn't do for a fuck right now, I really need the stress relief." I tell myself, looking back to the door. _Hmm… Wonder who could be a good one-nighter… Renamon would be good, but she likes to play tough to get, Palmon is a possibility, especially if I can get her to go Lilymon or… Rosemon… Damn, what I wouldn't do to have _**_one night_**_ with Rosemon… But nah, Mimi would kill me… Wonder if I could convince either Agumon or Gabumon… Doubt it, Agumon straighter than… Hell, I don't know. And Gabumon's a virgin, I do not mess with male digimon virgins, they are more unpredictable than I dunno what._

_…Maybe one of the humans? Yolei's a slut, but she just won't admit it, Kari is off the question, and so is Takeru, for that matter, got him for a few months, just didn't work out, Matt was gonna find out, and so was Kari, dammit… He was a damn good fuck too… Impmon, maybe? Nah, he'd be more of a pain to find than he's worth._

I sigh _Not many options left… I could probably check if Hawkmon's straight or not, but I doubt he'd be convinced so easily… Could try Wormmon again, but after what happened last time, I don't really think he'd want to risk it again… Mental reminder: Getting your dick stuck on webbing is beyond unpleasant._

I shake my head _None of the girls would, especially with my reputation, none of the guys would, either because I already tried, they are straight, or virgins… Hell, I probably already tried every freaking person on this army but the people on Team Omega, doubt they'd even look at somebody from Alpha Team like me though._

…I look towards the door again, _Well… There's one person I haven't tried yet…_

I shake the thought, _Shit, what the fuck am I _**_thinking_**_? Davis is my destined for god's sake! It would never work out! Besides, he's straight, I'm not about to make him change sexuality just for a fucking one-nighter._

I sigh, reaching out for my groin, "Fuck this." I tell myself, rubbing my hand on it, okay, I'll face it, masturbation for stress relief is rather pathetic, especially for me, the one who's fucked over a thousand humans and digimon alike, male and female, hell, I don't care for my reputation, right now… I just need to steam off.

Soon enough, my dick and balls appear from their hidden pouch, Digimon are like that, we have our "organs" hidden in pouches, it makes sense if you look at the evolutionary scale, if they were hanging around all the time, we could easily be castrated during fights – we are fighters by nature, after all.

A few dirty thoughts about a good night with Rosemon quickly get my dick as hard as it can be, taking it in hand, I quickly start my work, this gets me breathing fast real quick, been a while since I masturbated.

Closing my eyes in response, I clutch the bed sheet with my left hand, shit, I need this, slowly, my tail starts moving, and inserts itself in my ass, as deep as I possibly can make it do, thankfully, military training made it possible for me to concentrate on many things happening at once, comes with being a half-commander half-soldier. As my right hand moves as quickly as it possibly can, so does my tail, I'll admit, being tail fucked isn't exactly comfortable, but it's pleasurable, damn is it pleasurable.

Time just passes as I continue my own treatment, letting out a few small grunts and moans, and even a single gasp, damn do I need this. Normally speaking, I'd try to fight back my orgasm for increased pleasure time, 'course, getting seen like this would be rather… Unpleasant. So I just try to accelerate further.

Not that I need to do it much, my orgasm builds itself up quickly enough, finally sensing it, I put my left hand in front of my dick, it's gonna come out, I can just _feel it._

It does, several moments later, my cum shoots out like an endless stream, one, two, several other shots, damn, I needed this more than I thought, opening my eyes… Okay, I came a lot.

I quickly look to the door as I try to catch my breath, okay, Davis isn't there, I jump towards the floor and crawl under the bed, under it, there's a few pieces of paper, something I left in there in case I ever decided to masturbate… It didn't happen often, but you can never be too careful.

I clean myself up as my dick retreats into his hidden pouch, I crawl towards my futon, laying down my head and closing my eyes.

_Well, an orgasm means I'll probably have a pretty good night of sleep, maybe this night wasn't that bad…_

September 5th  
>Saturday, 2020<br>8:32AM

I grunt, slowly opening my eyes, my vision focusing to see one of my weirdest sights, Davis, falling off the bed, I smiled, oh Davis, you're such an idiot, which is why I like you.

I carefully got up from the futon, carefully putting him in a less dangerous position on the bed, he sleeps like a rock, thankfully.

I get on my knees and crawl under the bed, yup, the paper I used to clean myself yesterday is still here, with a very faint smell of my seed, I carefully leave the underside of the bed and throw the paper on the trash bin.

I sigh once to myself, okay, today's Saturday, should probably just have breakfast for now.

I open the door from Davis's room into the small corridor, it's a condo, so this place isn't big, to my left, a small Living Room, to my right, at the end of my corridor, the kitchen, between that, the bathroom, and June's Room.

I head for the kitchen, and the first thing I see, aside from our modest kitchen with a modest glass table for three where I have to sit in a higher chair to be able to eat normally, I see the clock, 8:35AM, huh, June must have already left.

Whatever, I grab a sack full of bread, and reach for the coffee brewer, before a sound coming from the corridor stops me, I look back.

"Mornin' Vee." Says Davis, entering the kitchen, slowly, he half-opens his eyes to be able to sit down normally, before closing his eyes again, "Morning Davis, slept well?" I ask.

"Not really…" he says, I reach again for the coffee brewer, now with the plan to fill two coffee mugs instead of just one, I'm not exactly a morning person, but I'm a digimon, and I'm more adapted to waking up and doing stuff than Davis is.

"You can say that again, when I woke up, you were almost falling off the bed, had to help you out a little." I reply, laughing a little. "Say, when you're gonna go out?" I ask.

"1PM" he replies, the silence kicks in until the coffee is finally ready, I take both mugs and put them on the table, before getting the bread I was eating before and munching on it again, I go towards the table and sit on one of the chairs, looking towards Davis.

Davis opens his eyes for a moment to grab some bread as well, and starts to eat, we eat in silence for a while, until Davis opens his mouth, "You're gonna have to work today, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, unlike you, I don't have the privilege of a break on Saturdays and Sundays." I reply.

"How's the cleanup going, by the way?" he asks.

"Not too great, two years and we still have a lot to do." I reply, taking a sip from my mug, "The war left a scar bigger than what we imagined." I continue.

The silence kicks in for another minute or so, I look towards Davis, he stopped eating, and just looks at his bread, thinking about something.

"Hey, something on your mind?" I ask, he snaps back to reality, and looks to me, rather startled, it takes him but a moment to answer "Oh, nothing, nothing…" he says.

"Come on Davis, aren't we friends? You can tell me." I reply.

He sighs a bit, and looks towards me, "Okay, so there is something, but I just didn't think breakfast was the best time to ask this." He says.

"Shoot, if you don't ask now, you probably won't be able to ask at all, at least, not today." I answer, yeah; I got a lot to do, so I'll probably just get home and go to sleep.

"If you say so." He replies. "Say, you had a reputation on the army?" he asks.

I sigh, oh, that explains a lot. "Yeah, Veemon, 'The one who has fucked over a thousand digimon and humans alike, both male and female', yup, that's me." I reply, I don't really like to talk about my reputation, even if it is true, it's not exactly a pleasant reputation.

"Damn, you're straightforward about it." He replies, jokingly, "Just because it's you, I'd never be so bold with anyone else." I reply.

"You hitting on me?" he asks, grinning.

"Get your ass in the air and your head on the pillow, then we can talk." I answer. We both burst out laughing, good, I'll need to be happy now before going to work.

"But yeah, that brings me to my other question, just to be sure though… You're bi, right?" he asks, I nod, finishing my bread, and taking another sip from my mug.

"How… Did you discover that?" Davis asks.

"It's not like it's a secret, I decided to try out having sex with another guy, tried it, liked it, fucked another 499." I replied, acting as if it wasn't a big deal "Really, it's no secret."

I look towards Davis; I can tell he's starting to become uncomfortable, probably because I'm treating this so casually. "And… Erm… How is it…" he starts, but I cut him off.

"To have sex with another guy?" I ask, "The only major difference is the entry point, it's not like it's a whole other world or something, I mean, sex is sex." I reply.

He sighs slightly, with a weak smile on his face "Sorry for the questions, I was just curious." He says.

"No problem, I can tell you're more uncomfortable than I am, anyway." I answer.

I look towards the clock again, 8:49AM it says, shit, already?

I finish my coffee and put the mug on the table again, "Gotta go, before Gatomon thinks I'm not coming." I say, getting up from the table, "Have fun shopping Davis." I continue, walking towards the corridor.

"Yeah, have a nice day at work, Vee." He replies.

_Wish that could come true._ I think, going towards Davis's bedroom, I look towards his desktop, and on it, I see a blue cell phone, my cell phone… Okay, more like a "Communicator" since it's utilities go far beyond that of a normal cell phone, but it looks like one, so who cares?

I take it in hand and open it up, messing with it a bit, I finally reach the option "Access Checkpoint", sighing, I point it towards Davis's computer, and press "Ok"

September 5th  
>Saturday, 2020<br>8:50AM

I open my eyes, seeing myself in an open room, here, I can see four major doors, one of them being a double iron door, in front of me, and to my left and right, two doors that are remotely similar, just bigger.

I turn around, seeing a door fitting for royalty, something that just screams "THIS IS IMPORTANT", and of course, it's important, it's our base of operations, after all.

I sigh, going towards the amazingly huge door and opening it up, it isn't actually hard to do it, nor should the door itself be heavy, it's just overly huge, "Veemon reporting for duty, ma'am." I call out.

The other side of the door shows a room even bigger than the one I was before, though most of it is empty, it's made of pure iron, or metal, well, the color is metallic, but it's actually Chrome Digizoid, toughest type of metal in the Digital World. On the other side of the room, there are a few steps, like a small staircase, and above them, a throne fitting of a king or queen, seeing Gatomon sitting on it seems rather silly considering the throne is about four to five times her size. "Good, you're here." Gatomon says, various monitors in front of her as she types at rather incredible speeds, a faint sound of typing echoes around the room.

"Here's your assignment, patrol areas H-13 and H-14, give me a full report." She says.

"Just patrol duty? You _sure_ there isn't anything else?" I say, sarcastically, of course, for many people, patrol duty would be boring, for us, patrol duty is pretty much the worst duty one can be assigned to.

"Get to it." She replies, not even looking at me.

I roll my eyes, "Okay, okay, before I go, I got some information to report." I say, Gatomon doesn't even reply, she just keeps typing, as if she didn't even hear me, several seconds later though, she says "I'm listening."

"Apparently, several girls approached Davis during work and gave him their phones, randomly just like that, I didn't get all the details, but Davis says it had something to do with the War." I calmly report.

She stops typing, as if she stiffened, the room goes completely silent for several seconds, until she resumes typing as if nothing had happened "Get to work"

"Yes Ma'am" I reply, leaving the room.

…

In another place entirely, there was one woman, Eve was her name, white hair, white dress, almost everything about her was white, save her blue eyes, she sat in a chair in the middle of a lab, the lab of the army, she was their major researcher.

"At this rate, we'll never get anywhere." She told herself, she practically lived in this lab now, her life was pretty much summarized in "wake up, have breakfast, go to lab, do research, go back to the barracks, have dinner, sleep", it was a solitary life, most of the time, but she needed to help bring the Digital World back to its feet.

Typing in a computer easily ten times her size, she kept doing research on several Digi-eggs they had, none of them were going to hatch any time soon, especially because she had stopped them from hatching altogether, it was a shame for her, but having frenzied digimon in the labs just wouldn't cut it.

"Eve" came a voice from her communicator, on her right ear, she touched the communicator with her right finger, saying "I'm listening, over."

"We have a problem, possible security breach, you know anything about this? Over." Gatomon asked from the communicator.

"I'll need more specific information than that, Gatomon, over." Eve replied.

"Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya seems to have reported being known by a group of seemingly random girls, Veemon didn't give me many details, over." Gatomon said.

Eve started to type a little bit more, opening up Davis's profile; his picture appeared on screen, as well as various other things such as age, full name, nationality and seemingly random stuff.

Eve stiffened for a second, one of the digidestined? Compromised? She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to think, but she couldn't admit that, "I'll look into it, over and out." She replied, closing the communication channel.

Eve relaxed on her seat, looking towards the profile with a seemingly infinite amount of information about Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya; she looked at it intently, just trying to think of whatever could have happened.

"Something wrong mistress?" came a voice from her right, she looked towards it, it was her robotic maid – Ophelia – carrying a plate with both a teacup and a teapot on it, she carefully handed the teacup towards Eve, who took a single sip from it.

"Thank you Ophelia." Eve replied.

"If I may ask, mistress, do you know anything about this?" Ophelia asked.

Eve quickly finished her tea and looked towards the monitor again, handing the cup towards Ophelia, "No Ophelia, I have no idea…" she replied "…It's weird though. Suddenly, a digidestined's identity is known towards seemingly random people?"

"Any idea what it might be, mistress?" Ophelia asked.

"Well, either it's a complete coincidence, or we've had an information leak…" Eve replied, "Though we made sure to wipe out the digidestined from the map, it's like they never even existed in the first place… The only people who know about them are us…" she continued to wonder. "The only way for this information to have leaked is if we have an insider telling people about it."

"Do you know who could it be?" Ophelia asked.

"Pretty much anybody within the army, I'll have to make extensive research to know how much information has leaked, of course…" she says. "…But if they know anything about Daisuke, or hell, any digidestined… We could have another war in our hands." She completes.

"I'm sorry mistress, I'm not sure I follow…" Ophelia said.

"Heh, never did explain it to you, did I?" Eve replied, sighing, "It's simple, the whole world knows about the Great War, obviously, it's not every day that a war that lasted a single year kills over a billion people. The war left the Real World and the Digital World in a very dire situation, but the world knows that we won the war, even if it was a pyrrhic victory." She continued, "If somebody knows about any of the people who participated in the war, they'll try to use them to gain an edge over other countries, I can see the USA doing this without second thought, especially now that Washington is gone…"

"If they are somehow discovered, we'll either have to put them on the run, or fight with one or more governments over it, even if the digidestined know nothing specific about the war, they could still use the digidestined to try and reach their respective Digimons…" Eve continues "Of course, we could very easily break them out in a simple infiltration operation, but we need to avoid bloodshed, this is a time to rebuild, not for small-scale wars." She finally finished, yawning a bit.

"I understand… But mistress, are you okay?" Ophelia asked, honestly preoccupied with Eve… Or whatever a robot would feel.

"Yes yes, I'm okay. I just haven't been sleeping well. Gatomon has been running us hard since the end of the last operation." Eve said… Again, she stiffened, having noticed a small possibility.

"…This is rather curious, only one week after I get _him_ back and this happens? Sounds like way too much of a coincidence to me." She says, leaning forward again on her chair and resuming her typing. "I have a lot to think about… Ophelia, keep the tea coming, yes?" she said.

September 5th  
>Saturday, 2020<br>3:41PM

Areas H-13 and H-14 are pretty much just one huge forest, it's not extremely dense, or hard to locate, they barely stand out, one would think they are just normal forests if they didn't know about their specific locations.

I open my cell phone, showing a map of the surrounding area, the forest in H-13 and H-14 are just to the right of what we call "X Area", as in "X marks the spot", the place has an actual name, Machine Pit, the center of the Digital World, housing the Digital World's very god, simply known as "The Prophecy", not everybody knows the way towards Machine Pit, very few people do, of course, the army does, we had the idea of using The Prophecy to gain an edge during the War, never happened, though we did receive reinforcements, at least.

"I've been lucky so far…" I tell myself, yeah, no wild digimon encounters as of yet, pretty much every digimon outside the army is infected with some kind of brain-wash virus, they were all supposed to "listen to our enemy's every command", as if they were machines, now that their leader is dead, they have nobody to serve, so they've gone berserk. Patrol duty is the worst kind of duty one can receive exactly because of that, getting randomly attacked by an Ultimate just isn't pleasant.

My ears stiffen, I hear something, movement towards my right, I look to it, but I can only see the various bushes and trees that block my view, I carefully throw my back towards one of the trees, trying to see what am I up against, _Great, me and my big mouth._ I think.

I gulp, reaching out for my Utility Belt, something that made me seem like a real Soldier, I draw my gun – a Black Modified SIG P39 – something I had during the war and still have, I don't have any ranged attacks, just my good ol' punches and headbutts, because of that, I had the privilege of having a gun, modified to do some extra damage against Digimons.

I carefully poke my head out, looking at my possible enemy, I see a simple silhouette, stopped, I recognize it as a Guilmon. _Guilmon? Can't be him, I checked… He's supposed to be patrolling the whole A Sector today… Shit, what wouldn't I do to talk to him again._

I mentally sigh, yup, me and Guilmon were once pretty damn good friends… Until I raped his tamer, of course, Takato must still hate me for that, I don't blame him, there's always been a strong bond between a Tamer and his Digimon, especially between these two, Takato created him, after all.

_Must be a wild, but it looks like he hasn't noticed, one shot should be all I need if I pump this thing into maximum._ I think, touching the left side of my SIG and pushing a small button that regulated "energy" on the gun, this thing was modified to be extra deadly against Digimon, I don't know what exactly does it do, but at maximum power, it should kill a rookie in a single shot.

As soon as it's ready, I aim towards my target's head, he isn't moving, I have a pretty clear shot, _That's one less to deal with later, at least._ I think.

"Say goodbye."

…

I pull the trigger, but that very moment, something jumps on me, I miss my shot and my gun goes flying from my hand, next thing I know, I'm on the ground, the Digimon is right on top of me.

"Fuck!" I shout, both in surprise and in pain, I look towards him, okay, It's a Guilmon alright, and it's _pissed_, great, to think that the very thing that kills me is my ego, this guy is at least three times my weight, gonna be hard taking him off me… But I'm not going down without a fight.

His eyes pierce mine, the killing instinct clear on them, my heart starts to pound, the adrenaline quickly rushing around my body, I try to lift my right arm, my left arm… No use, he's got me pinned down, completely.

I'm about to call out a Vee Headbutt, but he seems to deviate his attention from me, he looks to the side, and then, one small thing ends up surprising me. "A gun…?" he says.

_…I thought they couldn't talk?_

I follow his gaze, yeah, It's my SIG, laying on the floor just a few meters away, "It's a gun, alright." He says, looking back towards me, he seems to look towards my left shoulder, before speaking again. "You must be from Alpha Team." He says, before he nods and gets up.

I look towards my left shoulder, and see the small, rather silly tattoo I have, a simple, lowercase α, the first letter of the Roman alphabet, "Alpha". Huh, I had even forgotten I had that. Yeah, pretty much everybody on the army that's not within the "Special Tactic and Reconnaissance" Team, or "Team Omega", is from Alpha Team. The members of Team Omega are shadow operatives, Alpha Team has absolutely no idea what they do, and many of us don't even know who they are.

"How… How do you know?" I ask, sitting down and catching my balance, he lifts one claw, but quickly points towards his white chest, characteristic of Guilmons, at the very middle of his abdomen, I see the symbol Ω, the uppercase Omega. "I'm from Team Omega." He replies, and offers me a hand "Get up." he says.

_Shit!_ Is my immediate reaction, despit this I take his hand and get up, my first reaction then is to salute - I never personally met any member of Team Omega, so I don't know exactly how to treat them. No wonder either, I've seen Team Omega members before, from a distance, now enough times to recognize them, though this guy? Never. Actually, now that I think about it this guy ain't a normal Guilmon. Pretty much all of his scales are Black, or some sort of… Very light gray. Whatever the case, it reflected very little light of the afternoon sun. This guy was a BlackGuilmon, not a regular Guilmon. This explains a bit, never saw this guy before.

He laughs "At ease, Soldier." He says, looking at me rather curiously, "BlackGuilmon, Team Omega Recon and Infiltration, what about you, kid?" he asks, I instintictively gulp, but he seems... Friendly? "Erm... Veemon, Alpha Team C-Sector Commander and Interrogator... Sir." I'm not exactly used to dealing with this, even Gatomon left sus alone back then and being a Commander, I didn't exactly have to salute anyone... Nobody ever did that to me anyway, what's with us commanding an army of angels and demons.

"You, an interrogator?" He eyes me up and down, "Funny, I don't think anyone would be frightened by a Veemon." he continues, "With all due respect, si-"

"Stop." he cuts me off, "Don't treat me so formally kid, this isn't an inspection and it isn't official business, I said _at ease_." he continued, "And for fuck's sake, don't call me _sir_, it grates on my nerves."

I'm actually starting to like this guy.

"Well, all that really matters when being an interrogator is how much pain you can inflict, no?" I respond to him, and he laughs in response, "You a wild or something?" he answers, jokingly, I laugh in response, "Nope, just a good ol' Veemon." I answer, smirking back.

He seems to look around for a moment, "I assume you're the one Gatomon sent to patrol this area?" he asks, I nod in response, he then turns around, "Well, don't tell her you found me here, I'm supposed to be doing some... Extra work for Team Omega, completely confidential, shouldn't even say that." he continues, taking a few steps forward, "I'm trusting you to not rat me out here."

I nod in response again, "Sure, no reason to tell her anyway." I smile, he smiles back, "Hey, kid?" he says, "Call me BG." he continues, before going on all fours and disappearing inside the forest.

_Well, BG should stand for "BlackGuilmon", probably a Nickname. _I think, before pulling out my cell phone and taking a look at the map.

"That direction… He's going towards Machine Pit." I say, "Well… He's Team Omega, so he should be fine, besides, if he's going there, I probably shouldn't follow him." I tell myself, before putting the cell phone back at the belt, I look towards my normal path again, resuming my walk, it shouldn't be much longer until I finish patrol, at least H-14 is only half the size of H-13.

…

BlackGuilmon quickly dashed towards the place everybody calls "Machine Pit", he was fast, so getting there quickly wasn't a problem, but undetected was another thing entirely, he just had to convince a kid from Alpha Team not to rat him out to Gatomon.

Dashing through the forest, he quickly saw himself in front of a Metal Arc, towering over him, beyond the Arc was a completely mechanical place, there wasn't even dirt inside.

BlackGuilmon laid down on his belly, crossing the Arc was suicidal, but he knew this place probably best than anyone, and he knew how to bypass the security systems.

Eventually, a small monitor appeared in front of him, a small message appearing on it, "Identify User", it said, "Megidramon." BlackGuilmon replied.

The screen changed, now asking for a password, BlackGuilmon got up from his position and stretched slightly, before typing his password, "Megido".

The screen changed, "WARNING! USER NOT DETECTED! PLEASE LEAVE THE PERIMETER AT ONCE!" it said, as a huge alarm echoed throughout the mechanical place, in about one second, various Mega and Ultimate level digimon appeared on the other side of the Arc, just waiting for BlackGuilmon to try and cross.

"…Should have known my old user would be deleted by now." He mumbled to himself, not being scared in the slightest by the several digimon.

Various minutes pass as BlackGuilmon just keeps staring at the Digimon, each one patiently waiting for him to either leave or attack, BlackGuilmon wasn't exactly the type to have a lot of patience, though.

"Hey, Goldramon! Magnadramon! Azulongmon! Could you guys come here already?!" He shouted.

Several seconds later, a single being appeared among the crowd of Digimons, a white, floating lion-like digimon with several wings and two horns, "Megidramon, what brings you back?" said Magnadramon, one of the Four Great Dragons, goddess of all Beast-Type digimon.

BlackGuilmon sighed in relief, but shook his head, "I'm somehow glad it's you Magnadramon." he said, "I don't wanna deal with Goldramon or Azulongmon." he continued.

"I suppose they can be hard to deal with sometimes." Magnadramon spoke, "But again I must ask, what brings you back?" she continues, "Have you considered reinstating yourself as the Dragon of the North Sea again? We'd greet you with open arms.

BlackGuilmon sighed in response, "No." he quickly spoke, "I refuse to go back to being the Dragon of the North Seas." he continues, Magnadramon frowned, "You know that we do what must be done, Megidramon."

The swelling rage inside of BlackGuilmon was almost enough for him to shout, but in this place, that was suicide, "No." he answered, "And let's not speak of that again." he continued, he gazed around the dark-blue ground covered by the insane digimon, "Is my shrine still intact?" he spoke. Magnadramon sighed, but nodded, "Good."

"Was that all you've come here for?" Magnadramon asked, "I received a letter." BlackGuilmon answered, "And it told me to come here." he continued.

A voice came from the heavens, seemingly from nowhere, "Megidramon, come, he is waiting for you." Said the extremely mechanically-sounding voice, that wasn't anybody, that was "The Prophecy", projecting its voice in the air for all to hear.

"Well, please excuse me." BlackGuilmon said, walking towards the inside of Machine Pit, the deepest part of the Digital World - and secretly glad to be away from Magnadramon's voice.

September 5th  
>Saturday, 2020<br>6:41PM

"Okay… Guess I won't be finding anything in this place." I tell myself, finally finishing the patrol on H-14, yeah, at least, I got lucky today, no digimon fights at least, even if the walking is quite exhausting.

I take my cell phone again, checking the map to see which direction is the base, in a forest, you can easily lose your sense of direction if you're not careful. Me? I don't really care.

Finally determining the direction I have to go and putting my cell phone away, I start my solitary way towards the base, 'course, that's not going to be everything, I need to do a written report to Gatomon, yay.

Working my way around bushes and trees, I just keep going my way… But a sudden sound makes me stiffen, I pull out my SIG, _I hope it's that BlackGuilmon again, oh god I hope so._

I aim my SIG towards the sound, no, that sounded much bigger than that BlackGuilmon, much… Heavier. It's something big.

I put my left finger on my left ear, touching my Communicator, while keeping my finger ready on the gun's trigger, my breathing becoming heavier each passing moment.

I see movement, aiming at it, I fire, five shots towards whatever's behind these trees, the sound of the bullets being fired echoes around the forest. As I see I hit my mark, it pokes its head out of the bushes.

Yellow fur, gigantic teeth, blue eyes, several red marks around his body, deeply resembles a lion.

Yup.

It's a _motherfucking SaberLeomon._

"…Fuck."

The Mega-Level digimon leaps towards me, I throw myself aside, barely dodging the attack, I aim my SIG towards him again, keeping the trigger pulled to its deepest, the SIG shoots what seems like an endless stream of bullets… But the Digimon barely seems affected by them. _Note to self: This doesn't really work against mega-levels._

Quickly, I put my finger on the Communicator, "Veemon towards everybody! This is a distress c—" I start, but quickly, the SaberLeomon leaps towards me again, I jump to the side again, his claws making a deep cut on my right leg. "Gah!" I shout, turning around and unloading the rest of the clip on his face.

The digimon tries to scratch me with his claws, but I roll to the side, making him miss, "Distress call!" I shout, putting my left fingers on the communicator again, I get up as quickly as I can, jumping back to gain distance, the Digimon just lunges at me again, I jump towards the back of a tree, quickly grabbing another clip from my Utility Belt and reloading the SIG, barely in time to move to the next nearby tree before he destroys the one I was hiding on.

"Mega-Level Threat, requesting immediate back up, I repeat—" I keep calling, before the SaberLeomon cuts me off by cutting the tree I'm on in half, just above my head, the tree falls forward, just in front of me. "HELP!" I shout.

I jump to the right, pointing my SIG back at the tree, expecting to see the SaberLeomon… But no, he isn't there, I put my finger again on the communicator "I'm on area H-14, I repeat, H-14!" I finally finish the distress call; I just hope somebody caught that.

My ears perk up as I roll backwards, barely in time to avoid the SaberLeomon that jumped straight at me, making me roll below him, I take this time to put my SIG on "Maximum" setting, I pull the trigger, aiming towards his face.

The bullets penetrate his skin, but they seem to stop there, from the bullet holes, blood starts to drip out, he looks back at me, looking even more pissed than before.

"It's those times I'd rather have a Rocket Launcher." I mumble, jumping aside as quickly as possible as he lunges at me again… I manage to dodge his attack, but one of his saber teeth penetrates cleanly on my right leg. "Fuck!" I shout in pain, looking back towards the monster.

Saliva drips from his mouth, he seems hungry, he's gonna eat me, and I'm gonna be deleted… And I'm gonna be just another one of these creatures… No, that's just not gonna happen. "Sorry big guy, but I ain't no dinner." I say, opening fire right to his face.

Of course, because life absolutely _loves_ me, he just bites the goddamn gun, almost biting my hand in the process, I watch as he slowly munches on my gun and gulps it down… Great, now I'm just dead.

Goddammit lady luck, why have you abandoned me now? I thought we were best buddies. Why, why am I going to be deleted here? Just… Why…?

A faint sound comes from the monster's back, it isn't loud, but something hits him on the back, twice. The SaberLeomon removes his saber tooth from my leg and looks back, enraged, I try to take a look at what just caught his attention, apparently, it's some sort of man, blonde, wearing a white armor with way too many details to count, with his left hand, he holds a handgun, "C'here Doggy, let's play a bit." He says.

The SaberLeomon charges at him, he seems to reach out for something on his back, and as soon as the SaberLeomon is about to jump on him, in what seems like a single heartbeat, he pulls out…Some sort of _cannon _from his back, slamming it cleanly on the SaberLeomon's head so freaking hard it makes a small crater on the ground.

"You lose." He says, pulling some sort of trigger on the top of the cannon about seven times, each time making an explosion bigger than the last, by the third, the SaberLeomon is already breaking into data.

He doesn't even seem to notice me, he seems to pull another trigger on his cannon another seven times, before putting it on his back again, he puts his hand on his left ear, "Eve, I answered the distress call from that Veemon guy, just deleted a SaberLeomon, you got his data? Over." He says, a few seconds pass before he continues, "Roger, he's injured, badly it seems, I'll bring him over, over and out." He finishes the call, now approaching me.

He kneels down to my level, "Any injuries besides the leg?" he asks me, "N-No… No injuries…" I grunt "Besides the leg…"

He looks towards my leg, probably seeing the very deep hole on it, "I'll bring you back to the base, Eve's gonna take care of you." He says, he puts his right arm below my neck, and his left arm below my legs, lifting me up on his arms, he quickly starts walking.

"Hey… Who… Are you?" I ask, fuck, it hurts, but… At least I'm alive. Also, this guy seems rather familiar to me… I can swear I saw him before.

"Chung Seiker, Team Omega Artillery Chief." He answers.

"Have we met before?" I ask, still trying to resist the pain.

"Not formally, no, but I saw you several times on the base, you probably saw me with the others from Team Omega." He answers.

My vision starts to blur, probably from blood loss, or simply from exhaustion…

I quickly pass out.

September 5th  
>Saturday, 2020<br>8:13PM

I wake up, startled, quickly sitting down, I look around, the room is rather dark, I'm sitting on… Some sort of medical bed, but this isn't the medical area, that's for sure.

In front of me, there's someone, looking at a huge computer monitor right in front of her, she's typing, like if she didn't even notice my presence yet.

"Hey…" I call out, trying to get her attention; she stops typing for a moment, and sighs. She spins her chair towards me, and crosses her legs. "I believe you would be Veemon, Alpha Team C-Sector Commander and Interrogator, yes? As well as Daisuke Motomiya's Digimon?" she asks.

"Uhh… Yeah, why?" I ask, though I can swear I saw her before…

"Forgive my rudeness, Eve, Team Omega Research and Development, as well as Third-In-Command." She starts, resting both of her hands in her legs. "You may also remember me as leader of The Resistance back then." She continues.

"Oh, yes, I do." I reply to her, yes, she's Eve, the woman who took up the army once everything went to hell, can't really forget a woman that dresses nothing but white. "You were the one who took care of me? Why not in the medical bay?" I ask. "By the way… Where are we?"

She chuckles a bit, but she smiles slightly, "You're in the lab, I spend most of my time here, you could call this my second home." She answers, "And yes, I was the one who treated you, I wanted to be there when you woke up, but I couldn't stop my research, now could I?" she continues, "You had a pretty bad injury on your right leg, though it should be fine now."

I look towards my right leg, yup, she's right, the injury just isn't there anymore, not even a scar, like if it even wasn't there in the first place. "Yeah… You fixed me up good… Can I ask how?" I ask.

"Let's just say I have some impressive technology with me." She says, "I'm no nurse, but what I know is more than enough to cure most injuries." She continues.

"Thanks anyway." I reply, "Say, you wanted to see me when I woke up? Why?" I ask her.

She laughs a bit. "Come here." She says, and spins the chair again to face the monitor. I jump off the bed, walking towards her side and looking towards the monitor. "You were the one who reported the possible information leak towards Daisuke's identity, right?" she says, "Turns out, nothing but a misunderstanding."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I traced one of the girls back to this twitter account – god I still wonder why this thing still exists – and found this." She says, the monitor displays a twitter account inside an internet browser, one of the tweets reads "Found this amazingly cute kid that works on a noodle cart not too far from school, let's see who he gets first."

"…You're serious that this was just high school girls being high school girls?" I ask.

"Pretty much." She laughs.

"Now I feel like an idiot." I say, but laugh as well, this is a ridiculously silly situation, but it's a good stress relief to laugh like this, especially after being attacked by a Mega-Level.

"Say, how did you track the girl down?" I ask.

"For someone as skilled as I am, this is child's play." She answers, looking a little proud of herself, well, she _is_ from Team Omega, I really shouldn't underestimate these guys, especially after what that guy did to the SaberLeomon… What was his name again?

"Hey, by the way, that guy that saved me?" I start, "Who, Chung? What about him?" she asks.

"Yeah, how did he get there so quickly?" I ask her, out of simple curiosity.

"He was doing something nearby and got your distress call, he came running and found the SaberLeomon, the rest you already know." She replies.

"What was he doing?"

She sighs, and stops typing for a few seconds, "Veemon, let's just say there's more to this cleanup than you might think." She says.

"I noticed." I reply, it's hard being left in the dark, but since the war ended, I'm just a soldier, almost like Cannon Fodder, I'm non-essential, probably expendable too, they wouldn't want to give someone like me such information.

"I know what you're thinking." She says, "You soldiers are pretty easy to read, you know that?" She says, smiling a bit, "No, don't think you're expendable, if you died, Gatomon would have my and Chung's hides. So just don't think like that." She continues "If anything, I think I can relay some extra information for you, since you're here and all, just don't tell this to Gatomon."

She continues typing, the monitor changes to some billions of data that I just can't understand, "Other side of the room, there's a cabinet, open the two lower doors." She says.

I look towards the other side of the room, seeing the cabinet she mentioned, I walk towards it, having to walk around a big table in the middle, and open the lower doors…

…Inside there are several digi-eggs, all in what seem like cryogenic storage. "…Digi-eggs?" I ask.

"Exactly, Digi-eggs." She answers "I was the one who issued the order to kill every single hostile digimon, when one dies, I collect its data and store it here until it's ready to become a Digi-Egg, then, I stop its evolutionary process and bring it into Egg Status, and finally, I put them there." She continues.

"In a cryogenic storage, wouldn't that kill the digimon inside?" I ask, looking back.

She laughs, "It isn't cryogenic, just really cold, to keep them from hatching I have to keep them at a certain temperature, of course, if it's too cold, they just die, it's pretty delicate." She answers, "Mind closing that up? Don't want these things hatching." She continues, I nod, and close the doors. "Why exactly, though?" I ask.

"We want the Digital World to become normal again, exactly as it was before, of course, I'm still trying to find out a cure to the virus, so it could take forever for that to happen." She says, "But it's our home, and I happen to like the Digital World, so anything to bring this place back on its feet." She continues. "Besides, Digimons are fun and interesting creatures to experiment on and research, no offense."

"So long as you don't treat us like lab rats, I'm okay." I answer, smiling a bit. "Oh yeah, by the way, the SaberLeomon ate my gun, since you're Research And Development, thought I'd let you know."

She seems to laugh for a bit, she snaps her fingers, and a voice comes from the right "I believe this is yours?"

I look to the right, seeing a woman… Quite clearly a robot dressed in white maid uniform, with yellow creepy eyes to boot, she holds a gun for me… Hey, that's my SIG!

I take it in hands and examine it for a bit… It's completely intact, like if nothing happened to it in the first place. "You fixed it?" I ask her.

"Nope, made a new one, these things are surprisingly easy to make when you know how." She replies, "Oh yeah, I also upgraded the capacity of the Digimon-Piercing bullets, hope you don't mind." She continues.

"'Course not." I answer her.

Again, she snaps her fingers, another robot appears by her side, another one using white clothing, but this one seems to hold some sort of blade in each hand, its helmet is black in the front with some sort of Yellow strap around it "Yes Mistress?" he says.

"Oberon, please, escort Veemon back to the report room, I believe Gatomon will want her report of your patrol, no?" Eve says.

"Oh, sure." I reply, following the new robot towards the exit, and back to the base's entrance.

September 5th  
>Saturday,2020<br>8:25PM

Having gone through the various corridors around the base and finally reaching the room I was looking for, I take a moment to pause and look at the door… It's fairly simple, a metal door with a handle on it, not much more to it.

I open it up, revealing a square room with various computers close to the walls, each one of them with black screens, all of them unoccupied…

…Except for one.

Only one sound resounded through the report room – as it was called – the typing on one of the computers on the far corner, I look towards whoever was doing it… And see a lizard-like creature, red, with black marks around his body… Clearly, it was Guilmon.

He doesn't even look back to see whoever entered, the door makes a lot of noise when opened, and the room is big enough to form echoes… Slowly, I close the door behind me, and walk towards him.

He doesn't seem to have noticed me… I wanna talk to him, I really, really do, but something just screams at me not to do it… It must be my self-preservation instinct; he did threaten me several times before, after all.

I sit on the computer by his side, turning the monitor on and it quickly telling me to insert an username and password, I just put my name as the user and the password is left blank – this isn't a database, it's just a room for writing reports, after all – Microsoft Word is quickly opened, and I sigh "This is such a chore…" I tell myself.

I start typing away, detailing my completely mundane day while walking down the forest, saying in _excruciatingly useless _detail how mundane my day was until I met the SaberLeomon – Gatomon didn't want a report of "anything weird you found", she wanted a report of _everything_ – I obviously leave out my encounter with that BlackGuilmon guy, he did tell me not to tell that to Gatomon.

About after fifteen minutes of typing, I noticed from the corner of my eye Guilmon putting his paw on the small mouse and clicking on a special "send" button. Finishing his report and turning the monitor off.

He gets up from the chair he was in and prepares himself to leave, I turn towards him… I haven't seen him in a while; this might be my only chance.

"Hey Guilmon…" I say

He sighs deeply. "Veemon…" he says, not looking towards me, with a very annoyed tone. "What did I tell you about talking to me?" he continued.

…Yeah, he's still pissed. "…Sorry." I reply.

He sighs again. "Look, don't apologize." He looks towards me "I'm still grateful for what you did to me back at the Great War; I still owe you a big one for that…" A pause, "But Veemon… I'm tired, annoyed, and we're being filmed, if you wanna sit down and talk about this – no hostilities – one day? Sure. I'm willing. But… Not now, okay?" he finishes.

A small smile forms itself on my lips, "Right… See ya tomorrow I guess." I tell him, mostly out of courtesy, it had been months since we made eye-contact after all… This war tends to be so tiring…

He doesn't reply, instead continuing to make his way towards the door, before touching the handle, he makes a short pause, and looks towards me again. "And thanks for making me listen to reason back there." He says.

"No probs." I reply.

He leaves, and I sigh, though happy, I'm still tired from having just gotten out of a certain-death situation, I look back to the monitor… _The sooner I finish this, the sooner I'll be in bed._

September 5th  
>Saturday, 2020<br>11:45PM

Finally coming back from work, I throw myself on the bed almost immediately, grasping for air, I close my eyes, just hoping to be able to sleep soundly, but the door opens to my left, I look towards it, Davis comes through.

"Heya Vee." He says, "Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asks, closing the door behind him and taking his goggles off, putting them beside his desktop.

"Nah, I got here seconds ago." I answer him.

"You seem tired, had a tough day?" he asks, sitting down by my side.

"Like you wouldn't believe… I almost died today." I answer him, "Freaking SaberLeomon appeared out of nowhere to kill me…"

"Whoa, a SaberLeomon, and you beat him by yourself?" He asks, taking off his gloves, and throwing them on the desktop.

"Ha, I wish I was that strong. No, one of the guys from Team Omega saved me… I think his name was Chung or something." I reply, looking towards Davis, "He carries a freaking cannon on his back, can you believe it?" I continue, joking.

"You serious? Wow." He replies.

"Yeah… And there was this girl I met, Eve, she was the Leader of The Resistance back in 2017, never did know her name though." I continue, closing my eyes again, drifting to sleep…

The silence kicks in, I finally get the feeling that I'll be able to rest for a second or two… But Davis starts to talk. "Vee… Still awake?" he asks.

"Barely…" I reply.

"I… Well, I wanted to tell you something." He says, I open my eyes and looks towards him, he scratches the back of his head, laughing nervously. "What is it…?" I ask.

"I don't feel right hiding this from you… But yesterday night…" he starts, and takes a deep breath, "I caught you fapping."

I sit down, rather startled, great, I've been caught, not like that's _too_ big of a deal. "What, you're gonna tell me you don't do that too? You act as if this is some sort of demonic sin or something." I tell him, laughing a bit.

"…That's not all." He continues, looking away, a deep blush on his face, "I… Did it along with you…"

…Huh?

…Did I hear that right?

He couldn't have possibly meant… "Davis… What…?" I ask, okay, now _that's_ unexpected.

"I fapped to you fapping okay?! Jesus!" he says, looking back at me, the blush never disappearing from his face, then he looks down, towards the floor, "Sorry…" he says.

"W-Well…" Okay, I'm _speechless_, this is pretty sudden, yesterday he gloats about having twenty girls to date, and now he tells me he masturbates to my image? What the hell? "…I suppose this is a first-time thing?" I ask.

He nods in response, "Sorry… I just didn't want to lie to you… Felt pretty weird to do that… To you…" he says, well, that explains the questions this morning.

I sigh a little bit, sitting a bit closer to him, "Davis, it's nothing to be ashamed of." I tell him, he looks back to me, blushing slightly, "I mean… Look at me. I fucked over five hundred guys, really, it's no problem." I continue, "Besides, we've been friends for more than three decades, we can keep this a secret."

He smiles a bit, "Thanks…" he says, but then he looks towards the ceiling, still blushing, "…Veemon…" he says. "What is it?" I ask.

"I… I was thinking… Do you mind if… If we…" he clears his throat, blushing like a freaking red pepper and still looking towards the ground "…If we erm… Get together?" he finally finishes his sentence.

…Sudden question is way too sudden… But not entirely unwelcome. I smile a bit towards him, "Like, if we were boyfriends?" I ask him, he nods in response, "Well, you're pretty cute in your own right, and we _have _been friends for what seems like an eternity, and it would be a good idea for you to try something new." I tell him, looking towards the ceiling, "Sure, why not?" I finally give my final answer.

He looks towards me, "But… What about your reputation…?" he asks… I can see why that would be a problem, wouldn't be good for a relationship if I "got together" with anybody else. I sigh and look up, "You don't need to worry about that, Davis… I've been without sex for five and a half years now."

"What? Why?" He asks.

I scratch the back of my head, "All non-army Digimons are hostile, and Gatomon makes sure we work, so there's barely any time for us to actually talk to each other, I haven't talked to anyone in the army but you in the last few months. Life's tough, but I have to make do." I answer him, looking back. "And it wouldn't exactly be wise to try and go for a whorehouse now would it?" I chuckle.

He sighs in relief, I chuckle again, "Davis, don't worry, I've tried for long-lasting relationships before, I know how they work." I tell him.

"Before?" he asks, looking towards me again, "None of them worked?" he continued.

I clear my throat, okay, so I don't really like to admit, but yeah, none of them worked, "Pretty much… They were all afraid somebody else would find out about the relationship, and what would happen. A shame, I _actually managed _to last more than a month with some of them." I tell him, rolling my eyes, "I'm not exactly the luckiest guy when it comes to long-term relationships." I look towards him again, "Though don't worry, I'm not going to screw this one up." I continue.

"Say… Before this, who did you try with?" He asks.

"You'd never believe half of them." I chuckle. "But well… Renamon lasted about three weeks, a few random Digimon a few years ago…" I clear my throat "…Takeru for a month, Terriermon for another, almost got Lee too."

"Oh come on, get serious." He says, smiling, "I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" I reply, chuckling.

"How the hell did you convince Takeru?" he asks, "That was an eternity ago you see, wasn't much longer after the Armaggeddemon Crisis, lasted about a month before he decided to break up before Matt and Kari found out." I continue "I remember I lasted about three months with Biyomon, but then she turned lesbian, yay."

I laugh a bit, "Never thought I'd be telling you this though." I tell him, "Why?" he asks.

I sigh "I'm not exactly proud of my reputation, I mean; sure, it's not everybody that fucks as many people as I do… But sex is just sex, you know. It's a fleeting moment, it's good, sure, but it doesn't last forever." I continue. "Wish I could actually find someone to be with for the rest of my life."

I look towards him, "Of course, I may have just found that person, we'll just have to try." I finish, he blushes a bit, before I sit a bit closer to him, and lean my head on his side, he responds by hugging me with his right arm, bringing me just a bit closer… Oh god, how long has it been since I don't feel this warmth?

The moments just pass as he hugs me, before he lets go, I turn my head towards him, wondering what could it be, but he lifts me and makes me sit on his lap, and resumes hugging me, now from behind. He pulls me a bit, not too much; I guess he realizes that would be uncomfortable for my tail.

I take a deep breath and let myself relax, yup, Davis sure is trying… I feel something rubbing weirdly against my backside though, it takes a few seconds to realize, but heh, he has a boner, I look up towards him, grinning a bit, "Not exactly the best at self control, eh?" I ask him.

He blushes, "H-Hey… I've never been this close… To somebody before…" He says, but I laugh a little, "Oh don't worry, it's always weird the first time around, you'll get used to it." I tell him, he smiles a bit, before he turns his face away.

"Vee… You know… I got this weird idea in my head while shopping…" He starts, oh, so he was thinking about me while shopping? How cute. "Well… I don't think it's fair for me to… Erm… Masturbate to you doing the same thing." He _really_ seems to be avoiding the word "Masturbation" here, Jesus, even I wasn't this nervous my first time around.

I just continue looking at him, expecting a follow-up, "So… I was thinking… Maybe I could…"

"Give me a handjob?" I ask, smiling jokingly, he blushes very deeply, and closes his eyes, before nodding, "Hey, you don't need to do that you know. It's not like I'm gonna blame you or anything." I tell him.

He sighs a bit, "I know… It just doesn't feel right." He continues.

I keep looking towards him, thoughtful for a moment… Well, I'm actually pretty needy nowadays, and he seems to be trying to take this seriously… If I play my cards right… "…Well… If you insist…" I reply.

He smiles a bit, I don't know why, maybe because this would give him peace of mind? Probably, whatever the case, he lets go of me with his right arm and puts his hand on my crotch, he starts rubbing slowly… Huh, so he does know how we work. Well, he probably read Joe's research, interesting to say the least.

Eventually, my balls and dick come out of their hiding pouch, already with dick half-erect, I look back towards him, with a smile on my face, "Be gentle…" I whisper, he smiles a bit more, even if his cheeks are burning red, he takes my dick in hand and starts the handjob slowly.

I'll admit, even I'm blushing right now, I sigh once as my breath accelerates, he speeds up a little, and I don't do anything but watch, just watch as my own destined gives me a handjob… This _is_ rather weird, I'll admit, I never even thought before to go for Davis, but… It doesn't seem so bad.

I sigh again and he continues to speed up, he hugs me tighter with his left arm and I can feel his boner rubbing against my backside even harder, which only makes me enjoy this much more. "H-How… is it…?" He asks, I just relax, letting my head fall back on his shoulder, my heavy breathing hitting his ear, I slowly answer him "Keep going…" I tell him, with my eyes half-open.

He complies, just keeping the pace, subconsciously, I start humping into his hand, blushing a bit harder, I let out a small moan as I feel his hot breath hit my neck, time just seems to stand still as we are together, I've felt similar embraces before, but this is the first time somebody actually gives me a handjob while hugging me, damn this feels amazing.

I continue pumping as he actually lets out a small sigh as well… For a moment, I wonder why, until I realize my tail strokes his crotch every time I hump. I put my left hand on the bed to keep my balance, and with my right hand, I reach out behind me, touching Davis's crotch with it, and stroking his balls gently while my tail strokes his manhood.

"Vee…" he moans my name, he does what he can to just keep his handjob going, and I do what I can not to lose my balance and to keep him pleasured as well…

Of course, my orgasm finally builds up several moments later, I moan once, "Davis…" I moan his name, pumping harder and harder against his hand, "…I'm gonna cum…" I whisper through my heavy breathing, leaving my mouth open, grasping for air as I pass the point of no return.

Another heartbeat passes, and I feel my cum shooting out like an endless stream, I let out a very long moan, having to stop my job on Davis, giving into my pleasure. Several shots come out as my moan ends and is replaced by my still heavy breathing… As soon as I actually regain control of myself, I continue my job on Davis, making him seem a bit startled, I lift my left arm, hugging his neck and pulling it closer to me, "Vee…" he moans, his hot breathing hitting my ear only making me feel more ecstatic.

A few moments later, he buries his face on my shoulder, moaning deeply, I can feel his cum shooting, even if it's on his underwear, I desperately grasp for air for the next few seconds, removing my right hand from his balls and resting it on the bed.

I open my eyes and look forward… Holy shit I made a mess. My cum really shot out like a freaking river, some of it even stuck to the TV.

What seems like several minutes pass as both I and Davis catch our breaths, he opens his eyes and says "That… Was amazing…"

"You can say that again…" I reply, but my eyelids feel heavy now, I'm tired, escaped a certain-death situation and found another boyfriend _and_ he gave me a handjob, all in the same day. "Shit… Davis… I'm tired…" I say, almost falling asleep already.

As soon as his breathing finally stabilizes, he puts me on the bed, covering me in the bedsheet, "Don't worry, I'll clean up here, you just go to sleep kiddo." He says.

Needless to say, I fall asleep almost immediately.


	2. Weary

September 6th  
>Sunday, 2020<br>Midday

I slowly open my eyes, the darkness in the room helping me open them fully, I wait for my vision to adjust before trying to think about anything in particular.

The first thing I notice is the window… It's pretty much on an even-level of me, which means I'm not sleeping on my futon.

I gulp slightly, and turn around… Immediately seeing Davis sleeping as soundly as a rock, inches from me, he smiles, as if he was having the time of his life.

Yesterday was real… It was really real… Funny how a person's life can flip upside down in just a couple of minutes, I keep looking at him as several thoughts and emotions pass by me, uncertainty, a bit of regret, happiness, and… Repulsion. I'm his digimon for fuck's sake, this just isn't normal…

He starts to open his eyes too, I smile slightly, waiting for him to wake up, it takes almost half a minute for him to say something, "Morning…" he says.

"Morning, Davis." I answer him, he blushes slightly, looking down, probably not to meet my gaze, "Erm…" he's obviously at a loss for words, and truth being told… So am I.

An eternity of expectation starts, I quickly ponder if this is really the right thing to be doing… Several other thoughts appear on my head, some of them being about how he could be a good boyfriend, while others being how tight he would actually be… I catch myself on that thought and brush it aside, though I mentally laugh, once Sex-Addicted, always Sex-Addicted, I guess.

"It's… Weird…" he starts, finally breaking the silence, "Being with you… Like this…" he continues, hesitating on his words. I give a small smile again, "Honestly… It's weird for me too."

He looks towards me, lifting an eyebrow. "I thought… You had already done this…?" he asks.

"Well, I've had plenty of guys hugging me, and I've fucked a few hundred… But most of them were one-nighters, besides, aside from the actual sex, none of them actually gave me a handjob." I answer him, "And none of them were my destined." I continue.

"Is… There a problem…?" he asks.

I sigh, chuckling slightly "Not really… It's just that chosen digimon like me are bound by fate to our destined, we end up becoming friends thanks to it… But in essence… We're just bound by fate. It tends to be taboo to date your destined." I tell him, rolling my eyes, "_Especially_ because of the fact that we're not even the same species…"

He looks away, seemingly frustrated, or ashamed of hearing that, I mentally sigh, and get a touch closer, "Davis, no need to be worried, I won't be humiliated by this, I've already had relations with humans before." I try to reassure him, smiling.

He sighs, "Is there any… Specific reason it's wrong for humans to have relations with digimon?" he asks.

"Well, it really depends, since I'm a chosen, it really just comes down to the "bound by fate" part, though a human having relations with a wild digimon is pretty much the same thing as you fucking a dog, and civils tend to absent themselves from sex entirely, with very few exceptions." I answer him, shifting around and now laying on my back. "Pretty much, it's only acceptable for strays to have relations with humans, and some think even that's disgusting, thanks to the fact that… Well, we weren't even made the same way."

I look towards him, smiling slightly "Still though, I don't care if it's taboo or not, what matter is we're together."

He smiles, blushing. "You're… Pretty sweet… You know that?" he says.

I turn around again, once again laying on my side, and get just a touch closer, "Oh Davis." I say, and quickly, I grab his chin, "I'm much sweeter than you might think."

I place a kiss on his lips; he seems surprised, and pulls away a little, but he stops, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

I mentally smile and continue my kiss… Damn he's a bad kisser. Though it's not surprising, considering this is the first time he's kissed a guy… I'd go as far as saying this is the first the he's ever kissed.

I take my hand away from his chin and envelop him with my right arm, hugging and bring him closer, never stopping the passionate kiss, he hugs me as well, and soon, we're pretty much as together as two bodies can be.

He starts panting through the kissing… I've missed the feeling of one's breath reaching my body, that's for sure… Though something… Seems different? I dunno… It's like if the sensation is better this time… But I'm definitely not complaining.

We continue the passionate kiss, our lips almost like dancing around each other in an endless show of love, I can see… He ain't exactly the best kisser in the world, that's for sure, but it feels good to be like this… After so long… I mentally sigh, well, unexpected relationship is certainly unexpected… But I think I'm just _that _desperate.

I roll on top of him, or… Rather, he makes me do that. Not that I mind. We just continue kissing, a rather passionate love between two friends that grows stronger with each passing second together… My tongue slides inside his mouth without me noticing, muscle memory be damned.

Huh… Looks like he's going along with it, he's pretty unskilled, but just his embrace is more than enough, his hand starts moving a bit lower on my back… My first thought is to intervene, but I don't need to.

Indeed, I really don't need to.

A sound startles me, coming from the right, me and him slowly break the kiss, one of the most painful moments of my life…

I look towards the right, to see a startled, surprised, and somewhat disgusted June right there, holding the door open… I look towards Davis, he gives her a kind of desperate "don't tell this to anyone" kind of look, I look back to her, as if asking her "what do you want?" I mentally sigh, honestly, fuck my life.

As soon as she recovers from her shock, she looks towards Davis, practically ignoring me, "Davis…" she says "You know… If you're that desperate, you could ask me for help, I could probably do something to get you a date." She continues, "You don't need to go for Veemon…" and then she looks towards me "No offense intended."

"None taken." I answer her.

"June…" Davis mutters. "…It's okay. Really. I know what I'm doing. So… Don't be worried, okay?" he continues, trying to reassure the woman, it felt kinda funny from my perspective, well, funny and depressing.

She sighs "Well, and here I thought I could be like an older sister for once." She comments, but looks towards us both, and smiles "Don't worry, my lips are sealed, I wouldn't dare say this to anyone, you have the word of an 'old hag' on this." She chuckles slightly, and turns around, leaving "Oh yeah, and don't make a mess on the bedsheet, I'm the one who cleans it you know." She laughs, and leaves, closing the door behind her.

I chuckle slightly, and look back to Davis, his cheeks are burning red and he really seems speechless, but I'm taking that as a good sign actually, "Hey, it's one less person to tell it to." I tell him, he smiles weakly, before breaking down into laughter.

"Oh god, that must have been as embarrassing to her as it was to me." He says after a few seconds, I smile, and get off him, giving him the room needed to get up; he sits down, looking towards the ceiling.

"It's good to know that this relationship is going to last…" he says "I was actually worried of what she would think when she found out." He chuckled "I think I don't give her enough credit."

I look towards him, sighing in relief he's taking this well, "She's a grown up woman after all… I still hate her guts as much as you do, but really, she's lived as long as you or me."

"Said the 35 year-old digimon." He says, getting up, "I still remember taking you out of that egg in the Spire of Courage." He takes a few steps towards his dresser, "Ah, those were the times…"

I look towards the right, seeing the small clock by Davis's bed, "Yeah… Those days were f—" it reads 12:15PM

"Oh shit!" I curse out, jumping out of bed "I'm late!" I continue, looking towards him again, he smiles slightly, as if he found that funny, I grab my cell phone from the table and am about to access the checkpoint…

…But I look back, Davis is still putting his clothing on, he had just taken off his boxers and… I can't help but think he has a pretty nice ass. I shake off that thought, waiting for him to finish. And when he finally does, he turns around, "Thought you had already gone?"

I take a leap for the bed, and then a jump towards him, holding my balance by hugging his neck tightly "Almost forgot." I tell him, placing just a very quick kiss on his lips, he blushes deeply, and I smile "Have a nice day." I finish, jumping back and pressing the "ok" button on the phone.

September 6th  
>Sunday, 2020<br>12:16PM

I arrive at the entrance of the army's base, again seeing the familiar scene, to the left, the entry doors, behind me, my objective.

I open the door, "Veemon reporting for duty!" I call out, "Sorry, I'm late!" I continue.

Upon opening the door I notice, I'm not alone with Gatomon as I expected, Gomamon was also here, "Ah, there you are Veemon, I was wondering when you'd show up." Said Gatomon, typing away at her little console, "You're gonna patrol the C-Sector today, Gomamon, you have the D-Sector, you two, get moving." She quickly orders.

"Wait, the _entire_ C-Sector? Are you _INSANE?"_ I call out, C-Sector is just one more of the many forests of the Digital World, just like H-13 and H-14, it isn't all that hard to navigate… The problem is the size – it's _at least_ five times bigger than H-13 and H-14 combined! – how can I do that in a _single day? _ "That forest is huge! I'm not finishing this today!"

"I don't remember saying you would." She replies, rather casually to the point of making me shake in anger, "_ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"_ I shout "I don't know about you, but I kinda _wanna_ be home! I _WANNA_ sleep in a warm bed tonight!" I continue shouting.

She gives no replies for several seconds, just typing away, then she looks up, towards me, with a raised eyebrow, "You're still here?" she says "You're not gonna go?" she continues.

"**_I'M NOT DOING IT!"_** I shout again, glaring at her with daggers in my eyes, but she barely seems to care, "I DON'T **_CARE_** IF THE DIGITAL WORLD NEEDS IMMEDIATE CLEANUP, **_I'M NOT DOING IT!_**" I shout again.

…And then, silence, just my breathing can be heard throughout the entire room, various, heart pumping seconds pass before Gatomon sets her console aside and jumps from her seat, slowly walking towards me.

And then, she makes a leap from halfway across the room, pinning me down on the floor immediately and making a small scratch with her feline claws on my throat, "Listen here **_rookie." _**She says, "I don't care if you wanna do this or not, if you want to, do it, if not, **_stop wasting my fucking time._**" She continues, I try to fight back, but a rookie never had, and probably never will have any chance against a champion of her caliber… Not alone at least.

She gets up, letting me go, "And if I hear your voice whine _one more time_ I'm deleting you **myself.**" She continues, I don't get up… I just look at her eyes, seeing her rage build up indefinitely towards me.

"…Gatomon… What happened to you…?" I ask scared half to death, not only of her threat on my life, but the fact that _she actually seems like she'd do it._

She turns around, going back to her little throne on the other side of the room, "War happened, Veemon." She says, jumping back on her throne. "_War_ happened." She continues.

I finally get up, rubbing my throat a little, and looking back, preparing to make my way towards the C-Sector… But I see a little, orange head with bat-like wings poking its head from the door, "Erm… Patrol complete… Waiting next orders…" Patamon says.

I can hear Gatomon sigh, maybe in annoyance, or in disbelief, I can't tell, even so, she opens her mouth "Gomamon is too slow walking to get to D-Sector quickly enough, Veemon, give him a ride."

The thought makes me shudder, but I signal for him to come here, I can tell he's uncomfortable with the request as well, but after seeing _that?_ Hell, I'm one of the strongest Digimons in the army, and even I'm no match for Gatomon.

After a few moments, Gomamon reaches me, I turn around, giving him my back and kneeling down, he jumps on my back, making me almost lose balance from the added weight, he keeps his by holding on my shoulders, and I get up, leaving the room, and going through the entry door.

Once I can see we're clearly alone, I look back to him, "If you hump _just once_…"

"Oh come _on!_ Who the hell do you think I am?! _You?_" He replies, that last bit makes me pissed as fuck, but I have to hold back, I'm not in the mood for a conflict, I'm really not.

"I think you're a fucking _virgin digimon_ who has seen one too _many_ porn images and videos and needs to learn to control his hormones." I reply him, starting to walk forward, he gasps for air, trying to articulate a response, "And before you ask how I know you're a virgin, _face it_, if a freaking seal digimon like you ever fucked _anyone_ word _would_ get around." I continue, "So forgive me if I wanna stand my guard and **especially **my rear by listening to one of the many unwritten digimon laws."

He shuts up.

September 6th  
>Sunday, 2020<br>2:32PM

I left Gomamon by the D-Sector, he's a damn lucky bastard, not only is the D-Sector significantly smaller than the C-Sector, it's also pretty much just a huge lake on the border of the forest that is the C-Sector, he's a seal, so water is his element… Walking around is definitely not mine.

My Utility Belt prepared, I continue on my way towards the mostly monotone patrol on C-Sector, having been the commander of this place, I know the area well, so that's _one_ advantage, against the several hundred the possible digimon I can encounter here have.

I sigh "At least I don't have to carry the belt around while coming here." Yeah, truth be told, the army is very strict on its equipment, as soon as I have reached the perimeter of the sector I'm supposed to patrol, I sent in a request through my phone and Gatomon – or maybe is it that Eve girl? I got no clue – sends the necessary equipment over, in this case, just my utility belt with my earpiece, basic first aid, some rations if needed, and of course, my trusty SIG P39, now upgraded – according to the Eve girl at least.

My ears perk up, I turn around on instinct, pulling my SIG out of its holster and pointing it forward, nothing happens for several seconds, until my earpiece springs to life.

"Guilmon to any nearby units! Ultimate level threat, need assistance!" A sound of a crash, a gasp and what seems like Guilmon starting to run "I'm on C-5! I repeat, need _immediate assistance!_"

I quickly grab my cell phone from the belt, checking the map; I'm pretty much on the edge of C-4, which would make me at best a five-minute run from Guilmon's location.

I put my phone back in the belt and start running towards where I _think_ Guilmon would be, activating my earpiece, I call out "This is Veemon, request acknowledged, sending reinforcements immediately!"

Suddenly, I see movement on the corner of my right eye; I look towards it and immediately open fire, sending several bullets towards its direction…

What was about to hit me immediately falls to the ground and begins breaking up in data particles… Only for me to see it was a Yokomon. I stare at her, dumb folded as the little creature breaks up completely, finally disappearing from view. "…I just killed an In-Training." I mumble… "…Son of a bitch." I curse.

My earpiece acts up again, "Veemon, I'm trying to hold out here but I can't live forever! What's your ETA?" he shouts, just before yelling "PYRO SPHERE!" followed shortly by the sound of an explosion.

_Right, saving his ass._ I continue my way towards where I think he is, running as quickly as I possibly can, "ETA Three Minutes! Can you hold it till then?" I ask him.

"Sure, so long as the Cerberumon doesn't go shenanigan on me!" He replies.

_Cerberumon? Great, this just gets better and better._

…

I reach my destination about three minutes later, and my intuition proves to be correct – this really is where Guilmon is being attacked – or at least, it looks like it was, he's moved to another position, but if the various scorch marks on both the floor and the nearby trees – and a few downed ones too – are any indication, there was a fight here, not long ago.

I hear the sound of an explosion maybe about a hundred meters to my left, still holding my SIG in hand, I take this time to pump the anti-digimon bullets into maximum capacity, and run straight towards the sound of the explosion.

"PYRO SPHERE!" I hear a shout, another explosion comes from that direction, though this time, I find myself close enough to actually _see_ the explosion happening only a few meters away from where I'm standing, the two of them are fighting deep into the forest, deeper in then I thought.

I jump towards a bush and peek out, seeing the fight rage on right in front of me, Guilmon's taken position not far from me, I'd say about ten meters or so, hiding behind a tree and periodically changing cover, he fires Pyro Spheres at the Cerberumon before changing cover again, a feasible strategy for anyone who's just trying to survive.

But the problem is, he only seems to have a general idea of where the Cerberumon is, so I guess his strategy is "Throw fireballs on its general direction and hope they hit", this proves to be a futile attempt, the Cerberumon is only three meters away from Guilmon and closing in, slowly, as if he was a predator toying with his prey. The few fireballs that got even remotely close to Cerberumon were easily dodged.

_Okay Guilmon, you're gonna be owning me an extra one after this. _I carefully move left, circling around both of them, trying to stealthily get behind the Cerberumon, my earpiece springs up "Okay Vee, three minutes are over _where are you?!"_ Guilmon shouts.

I put my finger on the earpiece, activating the communicator, "I arrived a few moments ago, trying to flank the Ultimate." I whisper in response, "Try to keep him in that general direction, I'll see if I can get him from behind, over." I… Really don't like using the military terms, but since we have to return our equipment upon arrival, and every word spoken is deliberately recorded… Better than having to get a scolding from Gatomon later.

Regardless, after a few more moments and a few more cover-changes from Guilmon – a few of which I actually have to be careful with the fireballs myself – I finally get directly behind the Cerberumon, he really doesn't seem to have noticed me… Which is rather weird, considering that Cerberumons have two heads on their shoulder with eyes, ears and nose, allowing them to see, hear and smell everything on their sides and front, simultaneously.

I spring up the earpiece again "Okay, here's the plan, I shoot him a few times from behind, _wait for him to turn around completely _and strike him with **everything** you got." I tell him, aiming my SIG towards the Cerberumon, just waiting for a confirmation.

"Copy that." Guilmon responds, and that's my cue.

Still using the bushes as cover, I train my SIG on him and pull the trigger, sending in three bursts of 4 rounds each on the Ultimate's back… But one thing doesn't go as planned, he dodges the shots, jumping back with a backflip that would put most Digimon his size to shame…

…And landing right in front of me, to the point that I _can smell his goddamn breath._

"…I hate my life."

I roll backwards just before he tries to take a bite on me, I leave the cover from the bushes, but at least I'm alive, he jumps out, shooting a fireball towards me, I jump right, barely avoiding the attack itself – but the resulting explosion sending me flying, and the resulting dirt flying in my direction not helping either.

He jumps towards me again, pinning me down on the floor before I can do anything. His claws scraping my arms – though I keep a steady hold on my SIG – "Vee headbutt!" I cry out, headbutting him as hard as I possibly can… The resulting shock, while it barely affects me, also barely affects him – apparently, I underestimated how thick the armor of an Ultimate level can be.

"ROCK CRUSHER!" Shouts Guilmon, leaping towards the Cerberumon, as soon as he hears that, he jumps to the right, and me, I roll to the left, just in time to avoid both the impact of Guilmon's extremely strong blow as well as the resulting flying rocks.

I know he takes a while to recover from that attack – we have fought as partners before – so I give him cover, shooting the Cerberumon with the SIG again, the sly bastard running to dodge every single bullet as I follow his path.

Guilmon recovers; sending another fireball right on where he believes would be the Digimon's path, a sound strategy, if not for the fact that the Cerberumon decided to just jump over the fireball and resulting explosion.

As soon as he lands he leaps towards me, I roll to the left, Guilmon takes the opportunity to slash the Cerberumon with his claws, but the enemy jumps on him first.

Taking this as an opportunity to _possibly _deal some damage to him, I shoot him with my SIG… Or so I want to, I'm out of ammo. Luckily, Guilmon doesn't have that problem, "PYRO SPHERE!" he calls out, sending another fireball right to Cerberumon's face.

As a result, the digimon is blown back, and while this happens, I quickly reload the SIG, taking off the first magazine and taking another from my belt, reloading it as quickly as I can – thanks to extensive practice, the procedure taking slightly less than two seconds – and aiming the SIG at the fallen enemy's belly.

I shoot him a few times, a few of the bullets cleanly penetrating his skin before he rolls out of the way. I take just one split second to look at the wounds I've made, the bullets seem to have penetrated deep into his skin, he's bleeding, but definitely still in fighting shape.

He throws me a fireball, one I quickly jump out of the way – this time, thankfully, he was aiming at my chest, not my feet, no resulting explosion to throw me away – and point the SIG back to him, shooting him a few more times, he jumps to the right, but Guilmon sends his own fireball on the enemy, he gets hit again, cleanly in the face, but instead of falling, he's thrown backwards but retains his composure.

He leaps forward again, trying to catch me, with my peripheral vision, I can see Guilmon approaching with his right arm glowing, so I take the biggest jump back I can; The Cerberumon lands in front of me, right before Guilmon comes down on him with the Rock Crusher.

"ROCK CRUS—AGH!" He calls out, but is abruptly interrupted by the Cerberumon spinning in place and hitting him hard with his tail, to the point that Guilmon hits a tree a few meters away.

What startles me is the fact that the Cerberumon faces me again after spinning… With a flaming mouth. I throw my body to the left as he shoots the fireball my way, but unfortunately, he's gotten smarter, shooting it again on my feet means the fireball explodes on contact with the ground… Fortunately, I'm smarter than to fall for the same trick twice.

Backfliping once to regain my composure mid air, I find myself hitting a tree with my back… That's what _I_ get for not paying attention to the terrain. The pain makes me shut my eyes for a second, and as soon as I open them again the Ultimate-Level digimon is already jumping on me, and as soon as he reaches his target – me – the tree crumbles, falling to the ground with me and him on top of it.

Once I can finally assess the situation the first thing I notice is him _drooling_ on top of me, _definitely _not pleasant. "Vee headbutt!" I call out, headbutting him again, but again, that proves to do me little good, hitting him on the armor barely seems to affect him.

My only hope for a moment seems to rely on Guilmon since this guy has gotten me pinned down _completely_… My earpiece suddenly springs up. "Kid, close your eyes as much as you can and **don't breathe.**" It calls out, the voice seems familiar… And I dunno how the hell that's gonna help me, but at this point, I'm taking whatever I can get!

I close my eyes deeply and hold my breath, even then, I can still sense the Cerberumon's hot and _unbearably unpleasant _breath on my nostrils. Something, however, seems to make him stop pinning me down, my first curiosity is to open my eyes, but then I remember the warning.

The call out comes just a moment later – "VIRUS BREATH!" the familiar voice shouts, and after a few moments, I can hear whining, deeply resembling a dog whining, I wanna look, but the voice comes again "Don't open your eyes just yet."

Something picks me up as if I was some sort of a potato sack, and seems to carry me around, that something also puts me on the ground after a few moments, "Okay, now you can breathe." The voice continues.

I open my eyes and take a deep breath, seeing… BlackGuilmon, the same one from yesterday, "You alive kid?" he asks, "Thought you said you were good in inflicting pain?" he continues jokingly, smirking a bit.

"Thanks for the help." I answer him, and quickly scan around the battlefield, finding the Cerberumon whining and rolling on the ground not far from where I stand, the BlackGuilmon looks towards the Ultimate Level digimon, for a moment he seems... remorseful, but shakes his head "Virus Breath, poisonous gas that poisons your airways as quickly as you inhale it, it shouldn't be too effective against Ultimates but with digimon with three heads, it's three times as effective."

"How long have you been there?" I ask him, turning my gaze towards him again, "Only a few moments, I heard the fighting and came to help, that's all there's to it."

"Owww…" Comes a voice from the right, Guilmon approaches us slowly, rubbing the back of his head, "Shit that thing has a strong tail." He continues, and gazes upon BlackGuilmon, "Oh, hey, I apparently have a Black Version." Guilmon says, in a rather joking tone, "Dunno if I should be flattered or what." he continues.

"You know each other?" he asks me, approaching just a little more, "Yeah, we met yesterday, he's BlackGuilmon, Team Omega's… Recon and Infiltration, I think." I reply.

I glance once towards BlackGuilmon's expression... And he's smiling, for whatever reason, "Oh, a Team Omega operative, eh?" Guilmon says, "Well, Guilmon, C-Sector Second-In-Command and Interrogator" Yeah, both of us worked as interrogators for the army, we weren't exactly the more specialized bunch, nor were we the most abundant bunch, so we had to make do somehow. Guilmon extends a paw for a handshake… Or whatever would a Guilmon have with another.

Still with a weird smile on his face, BlackGuilmon takes Guilmon's paw and shakes it... That's one weird handshake if I ever saw one. "You okay?" BlackGuilmon asks, "Yeah, just a bump in the head, nothing much." Guilmon replies.

BlackGuiilmon then turns around, walking away... Or more specifically, towards the still-whining-and-apparently-crying-Cerberumon, he seems to... hesitate for a moment, before he raises his right arm above the Ultimate's head, "ROCK CRUSHER!" he calls out, with a glowing right arm.

The resulting impact is about double the size of Guilmon's, and hitting the Cerberumon directly in the head, it's not actually surprising he begins breaking into data immediately… What _is _surprising is the fact that he was able to muster so much strength in _one blow_.

He looks towards me, "Gatomon told me to give you a hand kid, so I'll be patrolling the C-Sector as well, since I have the impression that you two are also on the same boat, you two should stick together, I move faster on my own, so let's keep contact so that we don't patrol the same parts of the sector." He says, and starts walking away, "I've already sent my frequency to your phone, just upload it to the earpiece so we can keep in touch." He continues, before running off.

"He seems friendly enough." says Guilmon.

"I thought the same thing when I first saw him." I replied, "Still, was it just me, or did it seem like he _didn't_ want to kill that Cerberumon?" I continue, looking towards Guilmon, he just shrugs in response.

September 6th

Sunday, 2020  
>5:03PM<p>

Eve sighs, frowning towards the computer screen in front of her "Goddamn… What the hell kind of virus is this…?" she mumbles to herself, extending her arm right to pick the teacup from the plate her maid Ophelia had brought. She takes a sip, and leaves it back on the plate. "I've been trying to crack this thing for hours…" she mumbles.

A knock on the door gets her attention, she looks towards it, seeing it completely closed, after several seconds, the door opens, a kid, at best on his 13's comes through holding a laptop below one arm, "Hey Eve." Izzy says, closing the door behind him. "Got anything?" he asks.

"Nope, been trying to crack this virus for who knows how long." She replies him, frowning again towards the screen, "You got anything?" she asks.

"Not much, the little I discovered we pretty much already knew." He replies, putting his laptop on the table behind Eve and opening it, showing several open windows of various subjects – notes, programming files, etc.

"…At this rate, this cleanup just won't end." Eve grunts, not taking her eyes away from the screen, "Don't lose hope, we can do this." Izzy replies, smiling towards her, even if she doesn't see it.

"I'll be honest Izzy, you're smart, I'll give you that, but if I can't crack this open… I doubt you will." She comments, before covering her mouth with her right hand and yawning loudly, again she extends her arm to the right, taking the teacup again and sipping it.

Izzy would normally be pretty offended by being told he's not as smart as somebody else… But even he realized that Eve was leagues ahead of him, as smart as he was, she seemed to do stuff without even trying.

"So long as we don't lose hope, we can do it." Izzy continues, using his best reassuring tone.

"I hope you're right Izzy…" Eve replies, stretching her arms and continuing to type on her little project, an anti-virus she was programming specifically for this virus… So far, none of her attempts have worked.

September 6th  
>Sunday, 2020<br>8:41PM

Several hours later, here we are, me and Guilmon, patrolling the left half of the C-Sector while that BlackGuilmon patrols the right half, he's surprisingly nimble – we'd have reports of him moving to another area each 45 minutes or so.

Though for us… It hasn't exactly been sugar and rainbows. We haven't said a word – other than coordinating patrol with the BlackGuilmon – since we left the fight with the Cerberumon. We were attacked several times, though nothing we couldn't handle, rookies and champions, mostly, I had to kill another In-Training, suffering another heart-break.

I look towards Guilmon, he yawns, great, he's just as tired as I am, if we're attacked now, we couldn't stand much of a chance.

"…Hey vee." He says, looking towards me, "You okay?" he asks.

"Uh… Sure, why?" I reply.

"Oh, nothing… Just that fight with the Cerberumon was pretty intense." He continues, turning forward again.

"You're kinda late to the punch there." I answer, laughing.

The silence kicks in again, I can see, he was just trying to make conversation, either to speed up the time or… Just to be able to talk to me again, we _were_ extremely good friends back then, after all.

"Say… How's Takato?" I ask him.

He sighs, "Takato's… Fine, I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Yeah… There are complications. But nothing we both can't handle."

"Not wanting to talk about it, eh?"

"Nope."

"Fine." I reply, just keeping the walk as quickly as possible, my SIG in hand, if need be.

After another few moments of silence… "Hey, Vee, we're pretty much done in this area… How 'bout we split up? There's only two left, anyway…" he says.

I pick up my phone, opening it up… Yup, this area's done. Just C-16 and C-17 are left. "Sure, lemme just…" I put my finger on the earpiece.

"BlackGuilmon? This is Veemon, over."

"What is it kid? Over."

"We're splitting up, I'm gonna patrol C-16 and Guil's gonna patrol C-17, after that we're heading back to base. Over."

"I'm already heading back, my side's done." He makes a slight pause "I'll probably meet you there, if not, then I'll see you some other day. Over and out."

"He's _already_ done?" I mumble. "What the hell…"

"Anyway, I'll go over to C-17, will contact you when I finish." Guilmon says, turning around and walking away.

"Hey… Guil?" I call his attention, he turns his head back. "You up for that talk?"

He sighs, "…Maybe tomorrow." He answers "…If we have time for it…" he continues.

"Sure."

…

September 6th  
>Sunday, 2020<br>9:39PM

_At least this was quick._

Having not found any hostile digimon, nor having found anything worth actually noting, I touch my earpiece again. "Guilmon, you hear me? Over."

…No response.

"Guilmon? Over."

…No response again.

"…Shit."

I quickly pick up my phone, pointing it to the skies, after fiddling with it for a bit, a map appears, pointing to a specific location about a ten-minutes run from where I stand, "Thank god these things have tracking signals."

I touch my earpiece, changing channels over to HQ. "HQ, this is Veemon, over."

A few moments later, Gatomon answers. "I'm hearing loud and clear Veemon, over."

"Guilmon's MIA, he's not responding to calls, any status reports? Over."

"None, his earpiece has been dark since the distress call at 2PM."

_Shit._ "I'll go check out his LKP, will call for reinforcements if need be. Over and out."

And there I go, running towards the only signal my phone picks up, as quickly as I possibly can.

…

Checking my phone, Guilmon's signal's coming from a clearing, not far from where I am, ETA only ten seconds I'd guess, so I speed up.

With my SIG still in hand and pumping it to maximum, I run towards a bush and jump on it, taking a quick peek out of it to check for possible hostiles…

…I find the _last thing_ I expected to see.

"…Takato..." Guilmon moaned, his back to a tree only a few meters from where I am, his dick already out of its hidden pouch, right between two of his claws as he masturbates as best as a thumbless digimon possibly could.

Upon closer inspection, I can see his earpiece several meters in front of him.

I sigh, chuckling a bit to myself, activating my own earpiece to give an answer to HQ. "Veemon to HQ, false alarm on Guilmon, he's okay, over."

"Roger Veemon, over and out." Gatomon replies, a moment later.

I watch him for a few moments as he repeatedly moans Takato's name, _I guess they do have a thing for each other…_ I think, as a flash comes to my head, for a split second, another scene appears…

I shake my head, I do _not_ wanna remember that now. _Only makes his rage to me even more justified, though…_

I take a step back, leaving the bush and circling around the clearing – thankfully, the grass isn't too tall, so making noise isn't much of a problem – and getting just behind the tree Guilmon is on, I hear him moan Takato's name again and again.

_You know… I'd probably be getting a hard on if it wasn't for the fact that it's Guilmon… And the fact that he's moaning Takato's name._

Leaning back on the tree, I close my eyes, just hearing his hard breathing and moaning, "…Takatooo…" He moans again.

_The two of them must be really close… Closer than I thought… Wonder if me and Davis will ever make it to that level…_

He moans louder, loud enough that I _think_ somebody outside the clearing could hear it normally, _Looks like he's close… _I mentally sigh. _I dunno why… But I feel bad for him…_

An even higher moan prompts me to look back, just to witness his white seed flying out, making a small pool a few steps forward, and several other small shots.

I lean back on the wall, waiting for him to catch his breath, and just a few seconds later, I can hear him say. "…I just hope this isn't a futile dream."

"You done?" I call out.

A few seconds pass before he replies "You've been hearing long?"

"Enough." I answer, sighing a bit. My first thought is to ask him if they really are a couple… But no, it's better not. "You seem like you really needed that."

"Yeah… Being a sexually frustrated virgin isn't easy." He replies.

"I can relate, or at least I could." I chuckle a bit, "Though being sex-addicted with abstinence ain't exactly easy either." I continue.

"Hey… There's a pond nearby, mind if we move there?" he asks.

"Sure."

He gets up and starts walking out of the clearing, and I follow him, though I keep my distance, he needs privacy, though he also needs somebody to talk to.

A few moments later, we find the pond he was talking about… I remember this place. Wasn't all that remarkable, just a drinking pond for wilds and strays. Guilmon walks towards it, entering the pond until he's chest deep, and splashing some water on himself. "I really need to clean…"

I lay my back on a tree, just watching as he takes his time, mostly seeing his own distorted reflection on the water, thoughtful perhaps, and occasionally splashes water on his face.

"I never thought you'd be a virgin." I tell him.

"Always wanted to save myself for the right person." He answers, "And it's not like I'm as old as you are." He continues.

Yup, true, I'm 35, he's like… 15? Though he's mature for his age, after a war like the one we fought… Who wouldn't be?

"Any problems with it?" He says.

"None… Though I had the same dream as you." I reply, looking up to the night's sky, starry as always, not a single cloud in the sky… It's been years since it rained. "Didn't turn out well…"

I look back towards him, "So I recommend you think long and hard about whom you want your first time to be with… I know you Guilmon, I know you're a good guy, you deserve a girl – or guy, if that's your preference – as good as you are."

He just keeps to his thoughts in the pond; several silent moments pass as I just look at his unmoving body… The moon shining brightly in the pool, giving this scene an even more depressing atmosphere.

"Vee… You have some experience…" he starts, "Care to share?" he continues, looking back towards me a bit.

I sigh… Though I immediately smile, it's not the most comfortable of subjects… But we're talking, at least. "Well… I could give you more specific details about sex late—"

"Not talking about that…" he cuts me off, "I'm talking about people, digimon… Any experience you have that would help me with a right partner?" he asks.

I sit down, my back still laying on the tree, looking towards the starry sky again, various memories begin to run through my head… Several of them unpleasant, while several of them pleasant, some I'd even consider the best moments in my life.

…My memories return me to more present days, Davis giving me a handjob just before we went to sleep… And our kiss… I shake my head, as pleasant as these memories are, something tells me not to dwell on them much.

"Well… Get to know your partner deeply beforehand." I start, "Any potential partner should be able to trust you, and you trust them, for various things… Trust is as important as anything else in a relationship, be especially wary if the partner has had girlfriends or boyfriends in the past, and by that, I mean several."

_Which explains Davis's wariness _ "Make sure you're both working to make the relationship work, don't depend on your partner, but don't shun him or her, if you feel bad, it's okay to lay down your problems on your partner, if they really love you, they'll listen… And don't forget to do the same to him or her."

"And finally… Everybody has flaws, nobody is perfect, don't fill your head with fantasies about him or her being absolutely amazing or anything… Keep yourself in reality. Remember, the higher you fly, the harder you fall." I shudder a bit, memories invading my thoughts.

"Humans and digimon can both be good partners, sure, it might be instinctive to let a digimon be your boyfriend, girlfriend, lover or what-have-you, simply because you're more used to your own species. But humans can be fine partners too… And don't let the gender barrier keep you back; guys can be much more romantic than girls, just as much as girls can be much softer than guys. Both genders have their pros and cons; it's just a matter of personal preference."

"…I never found a proper partner, so I can't give you much more than that… Wish I could've been more helpful." I give a nervous laugh.

"No no… That helps me a lot… Gives me stuff to think about." He says.

Leaving the pond, he walks closer to me, his body still wet. I get up and quickly dust myself off, looking towards him again, "You ready to go?" I ask.

"You're not gonna ask anything?" he says.

"Guilmon… I have a lot of stuff to ask yes… But I respect your privacy. Some things, you just don't wanna reveal, even to closest friends. I know that feeling man, so don't be surprised if I don't wanna make you more uncomfortable than what you already are." I answer, "I mean, getting caught like that by… A former best friend, ain't exactly pleasant."

He nods, with a small smile, and starts walking; I follow him, closely behind.

"Hey Veemon?" he says, looking back towards me.

"What?" I reply.

"…Thanks for the advice." He continues, smiling deeply, and continuing to walk back to HQ. "…And I'm glad we had that talk." He continues.

"Nah… Don't mention it." I reply. "You'd have done the same thing in my position."

"…Maybe we could sit down and talk some more another day?" He asks. "Meeting on neutral ground… Neither my home nor yours would be a particularly good idea." He continues.

"Sure, and maybe I could give you some sex tips, don't wanna screw up on your first time, eh?" I reply.

We both laugh, just like good friends.

September 7th  
>Monday,2020<br>3:52AM

_I can officially say I hate my life._

After the long, _long_ walk back towards HQ, during which we stayed quiet, we just went write our respective reports, and once we were finished… The clock was already hitting 3:50AM. If Gatomon ever asks me if she's a good leader, I'm saying a straight no to her face.

Opening my eyes after getting back, I put my cell phone on the table, and look towards my futon, ready to go to sleep already.

But another look towards the bed makes me realize that Davis is there, sleeping like a log, I look towards him, approaching the bed just a little, and just watch he sleep, his chest pumping up and down from his breathing, slowly, serenely…

_Heh, do I have a sleeping people fetish now? _I jokingly think '_Prolly just him though. He's that damn cute._

Looking towards him makes me remember the conversation I had with Guilmon, a few hours ago… I never thought he and Takato could actually be a couple. Sure, very close friends, but never an actual couple. And finding out that Guil was a virgin… Another small shock. He's always so mature… Even if he's gotten like half my age.

_"Being a sexually frustrated virgin ain't easy." Was what he said… I knew that feeling… And I'm pretty sure Davis is a virgin as well… Hell, Davis is even older than me… Maybe I should at least get this relationship to a point where he won't die a virgin, I really couldn't think of any worse way of dying._

Smiling slightly, I climb on the bed, lying down behind him, getting comfortable… The bed ain't suited for two people, but I'm not as big as an actual human, so I'm okay.

Dividing a pillow with Davis and getting just as close to him as possible, I close my eyes, mumbling "'Night Davis…"

…To my dismay, he wakes up. He slowly grunts and turns around, facing me. "Oh… Vee… You're back… I was starting to get worried…" he says, sleepy, though rather relieved.

"Had to go through the whole Digital World and back… Or an equivalent, anyway." I smile, answering as casually as possible, I'd sleep right now, but that would be rather rude to the person you really consider a boyfriend now.

"H-Hey… Vee… Before you go to sleep… I have something to tell you." He says.

I mentally sigh _Here we go again…_ "What is it?"

"…Don't give me that." He replies, saddening a bit, "Sorry…" I reply.

"Well… We're going on a trip to Miami tomorrow… The whole army will, Gatomon's paying, of course." He continues.

_Gatomon's paying a trip to Miami? To the whole army? I might __**actually**__ have to rethink my hatred for her._

I smile, "When was the last time we went to the beach, Davis…?" I ask, almost falling asleep.

He laughs a bit, " I still remember Cherubimon…" he replies.

"Hmm… Yeah… Hard to think he's an ally now…" I comment, "…Alrighty, I'm going."

"Night Vee."

"G'night Davis."


	3. Flight

September 7th  
>Monday,2020<br>6:03AM

I grunt, "Vee…" a voice calls out to me, "Vee… Wake up…"

Another grunt, I shut my eyes even tighter, just trying to get some sleep, "…Gee…" the voice says, I can feel somebody touching me on the arm and shaking me a bit. "Wake up…" the voice says.

Even though unwillingly, I slowly, _slowly_ open my eyes, it takes a few… No _several _seconds for my vision to focus, but when it does, I can see Davis holding my shoulder, "There ya go, you're awake."

Again, I grunt, closing my eyes again, "Let me sleep Davis…" I say, before he starts shaking me again, "Hey… Our flight won't wait forever." He says. "Gee, and here I thought you wanted to go to the beach." He chuckles a bit.

I sigh, opening my eyes as my vision takes another several seconds to focus, and finally sit down.

I take a look at Davis, he's already in his everyday clothing, and seems to be packing his things thoroughly… I see him put his generic pajamas and other clothing inside his bag, with another two or three next to it.

"I know you're tired, so I won't force you to help me here." He says, putting more clothing I can barely describe in the bag, and closing it. "But we gotta leave soon." He continues.

"I…Guess the sooner we finish… The sooner I can take a nap at the airport?" I ask him, my eyes closing momentarily, before I catch myself and wake up again.

"I guess?" he says, and laughs a bit. "You must be more tired than I thought… Was your day that tough yesterday?" he asks me, going over to another bag and putting what seems like shoes and other minor stuff in it.

I yawn, "Had to patrol the entire C-Sector." I answer, quickly.

"Thought you were the commander of that place? How's that any hard to patrol your own territory?" he asks, seemingly more out of curiosity than anything… But I'm too tired for complex answers.

"Eh… It's a big forest…" I yawn again.

"Sorry… You must be too tired for my questioning." He continues, closing the second bag.

Taking both bags in hand, he lifts them up and gets closer, "I guess I'm ready, June should be finished too… You ready to go?" he asks.

"…Mind if I sleep on your back?" I ask him.

He chuckles, and turns around, "Not at all."

I take a moment, or two… Or several to climb on his back, keeping a steady hold on his neck and keeping myself comfortable on his back. "…Thanks Davis."

"Nah, no problem." He answers… I close my eyes and feel him get up… I feel weaker by the moment…

…

Davis gets up from the bed and walks towards the door, letting one of his bags go and opening the door, there stood June, closing one of her bags as well.

"You done?" Davis asks, picking the bag up again.

June looks back, taking that bag and putting it around her neck, before grabbing another two with her hands and standing up, most people would be surprised by a woman on her fifties to be able to carry three bags like this effortlessly… Or be able to curve her back without hurting her back at all. Thanks to various treatments given by the army, she has kept herself healthy, some would even say she's as strong as a bull, though that would be a hyperbole, she's certainly as healthy as one.

"Indeed." She replies, "Where's Vee? I thought you said he was coming?" she asks.

Davis turns a little to the left, showing Veemon on his back, sleeping, and holding his neck tightly, "Sleeping like a log." Davis replies, looking directly towards June, "He had a bad day yesterday so I just let him sleep on my back."

"What sort of bad day? Did he tell you?" June asks.

"He didn't give me many details, only he had to patrol the entire C-Sector, it's apparently a huge forest since he only came back at 4AM" Davis replies.

June seems thoughtful for a moment, or rather, she frowns towards Veemon, after a few seconds, Davis asks "What?"

"…You and Kari are still friends, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, even if I'm not going for her anymore, we are still friends." He replies, "Why?"

"Don't you think you could talk to her into convincing Gatomon to go easier on Vee? I mean… I've seen him a few times after his work, he always looks completely beat… Sometimes I'd even say he's dead if it wasn't for the fact that he's moving." She answers. "If not that then at least a raise? I mean… His paycheck is better than yours and probably whatever I'll get combined… But we're still having to make food cuts every now and then." She continues.

"…He doesn't know this, does he?" June asks.

Davis sighs, true enough, he's the one who does the groceries most of the time, and sometimes, it's June, and even rarer, both together, they have had to make cuts in the food in the past, several, only so that they would be able to pay all bills and everything, they had to make significant cuts on other things, for example, Davis and Veemon can only use the TV, Computer or PS3 up to 8PM, unless the following day is Saturday, at which point they can use it up to 10PM as well as several others. Veemon is most probably oblivious to most –if not all – of those rules, they are lacking more in money than they appear to.

"No… He doesn't… At least I don't think he does." Davis answers, "…Come on, let's get going, or else we'll miss the flight."

June nods, and walks towards the door, leaving her bag by her side, she takes the keys of the house from her pocket and unlocks the door, leaving, followed shortly by Davis.

…

September 7th  
>Monday, 2020<br>7:20AM

Shortly after, they called a Taxi to get them to the airport, it would be a long ride, but they had to take it.

Davis carefully took Veemon out of his back and made him sit on his lap, hugging him closely, almost like a plushy, one he loved almost as much as his own life.

June sat by his side, on the back seat of the taxi, both of them were completely silent, even if they were going on vacation… The mood was pretty heavy.

"Hey… Davis." June finally broke the silence, whispering.

"…What is it?" he asks, looking down towards Veemon with sadness, even if his beloved looked like he was having the best sleep in the world.

"…You seriously going along with this?" She asks.

"If you mean my relationship with Vee… Yeah." He answers, looking towards her, "I've chased shadows all my life June, been with so many girls – even Kari – and they never worked out, hell, never even lasted a week… None of them." He continues, taking a small stop to sigh, "So… I'm gonna try this out with someone I know loves me, and I know that I'll be able to love back… And well, since Vee's a guy… It would be an opportunity to try out something new…" he gives a small, uneasy laugh.

"You know… I could probably talk with the girls in the army… See if they have friends or something that you could try out… Really there's no need to—"

"I know what I'm doing June." Davis cuts her off "Remember, I'm in the body of a child, but I'm still over forty, I can make my own decisions." He continues, smiling slightly. "Don't you trust your brother?"

"Honestly? No." She answers, "But… I think that's only because I can still only think of you as the immature 12-year old I always argued with… I guess I don't give you enough credit…" She makes a small pause. "Fine… But if you need help, let me know, okay? It's past the time I started acting like a bigger sister to you."

June smiles, "Thanks" Davis says, and looks towards Veemon again, he smiles deeply… But such smile fades in a matter of seconds.

"…Hey Davis." June calls.

"What is it?" Davis asks.

"…How did you manage to get a leave for this vacation anyway?" She asks, curious about the answer.

Davis keeps looking down… Disappointed, sad, and a little desperate, trying to find whatever solace he could in Veemon's peaceful sleep, "I… didn't." he replies. "I was fired." He continues a moment later.

June becomes shocked, "F-Fired?!" she asks, that was by no means good news. "What?! How?!"

"…I screwed one of my bowls… Badly. My superior just didn't like that considering the insults the client threw at us." He replied, taking a short pause, "Then he came and told me a bunch of bullshit, and finally fired me for being the worst employee he's ever had." He sighs, "So Yeah… Now I'm unemployed, just like you."

"W-When was that?!"

"Friday." He replies, "Which is why I came home a bit earlier."

"...Does Vee know about this?" She asks, looking at Veemon, still sleeping like a log.

"No… I didn't dare tell him, he's got enough on his plate as it is…"

"Well, even more reason to get Gatomon to give him a raise!"

"…I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Davis answers.

September 7th  
>Monday, 2020<br>9:30AM

The taxi finally stops, leaving the Motomiya siblings on the airport, upon looking outside; they can see Gatomon and Kari, as well as Tai, Takeru, Agumon and Patamon, all six seem to have been waiting for a while.

Both of them get off the taxi and go towards the back, retrieving their bags and such – and while June gets hers, Davis carefully moves Veemon back to his back – once they are finished, they pay the taxi, which leaves not a moment later, and approach the Yagami siblings.

"Hey!" Kari shouts, waving "Glad you guys could make it!"

After saying hi to everybody – but Gatomon – Davis looks idly towards the street, seeing the various cars passing by in the city of Tokyo… He notices Gatomon does the exact same thing, with her bag right beside her.

He looks towards Kari, and sees her and June speaking among themselves, probably getting the gossip up to date Davis thinks, before Tai approaches him, "Yo. Can see you're still using the old goggles, eh?" Tai says.

Davis takes a brief look up, seeing part of the goggles on his head, "Yeah… These things got a great emotional value to me." He says, looking towards Tai again, "You were the one who gave me them, after all." He continues.

"Haha." Tai laughs, "You gotta stop living so much in the past Davis, grow up." He continues.

"Look who's talking!" Davis replies, and both laugh among themselves.

"Hey." Comes a voice from Tai's side, Davis looks towards it, seeing the small lizard Digimon, Agumon. "Don't forget me here." Agumon says.

"Heya Agumon." Davis replies.

"Why's Vee sleeping on your back, by the way?" Agumon asks.

Davis looks back for a second, catching just a glimpse of his partner – and new lover – on his back, sleeping seemingly without a care in the world.

"…He's pretty tired; he came back from work at 4AM." Davis replies, looking towards Agumon.

"Oh, I heard, he got pretty pissed when Gatomon told him to patrol the whole C-Sector, heard she threatened to kill him too." Agumon replies, looking briefly towards the sleeping digimon, "He did it anyway. Though I think she sent some reinforcements to help." He continues.

"She runs you hard too?"

"She does that to everyone… But Patamon it seems. Not surprised, since he's her boyfriend, but it's annoying to see him getting special treatment." Agumon says, looking briefly towards Patamon, who now rested on Takeru's shoulder. "Still, it's for the greater good I guess…" Agumon continues.

"Greater good or not, she doesn't have the right to treat you guys like that." Tai says, and looks towards his sister. "Not even Kari seems to be able to get through to her."

Davis looks towards their sisters talking, laughing a bit like two teenagers even if June is at least four times her age, appearance-wise, at least. "You mind if I go talk to her?" Davis asks.

"Sure, so long as you remember me and Takeru are here." Tai replies, grinning a bit.

Davis gives Tai a wave, dismissing the joke, "Oh please, I've given up on that dream long ago, she's not leaving Takeru, that's for sure."

After a short laugh between the leaders of the first and second generations, Davis approaches June and Kari, "Excuse me girls?" Davis asks.

June raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me? When did you get so polite?" she says, grinning a bit.

"June, it's important." Davis replies, dismissing her little comment, "Can I talk to Kari… In private?" he asks.

June raises both eyebrows, but nods, "Alrighty." She starts to walk past him, but puts a hand on his shoulder "Good luck" she whispers, and walks away.

Davis sighs, "Hey…" He says.

"Davis, you're not gonna hit on me, are you?" Kari asks, smiling a bit. "My boyfriend and bigger brother are here, you know." She continues.

"No… No… Nothing of the sort." Davis replies, though smiling a bit, and to think that back then he'd have done that in front of both, _especially_ in front of Takeru.

"I… Wanted to ask a favor." He says, Kari raises an eyebrow, asking "Sure, what is it?"

"…It's about Gatomon. Vee's told me she has been running him much harder than normal, and with a pretty bad paycheck too… At least, for the amount of work he does." He says, "Could you convince her to at least give him a raise?"

Kari sighs and shakes her head, as if she was used to having this kind of conversation, "I'd love to Davis, I'd seriously do… But when it comes to the war, she won't listen to me, no matter how much I talk to her. She seems to even be annoyed when I try." She replies, "With all due respect Davis, you're not the first one to ask me that, I've tried before, the only one she's ever given a raise to is Patamon, and it was a whopping extra 50 yen per month."

"Kari… I really need it…" Davis says, desperate.

Kari sighs again, "Again, I'd love to help you Davis, you're a very dear friend to me, even if you were kind of stupid back then." She smiles a bit, "But like I said, she won't listen to me… Your best shot is to talk to her directly."

Davis looks towards Gatomon, whom still looked idly at the streets, as if it was something mesmerizing to her. "…You think she'll listen?" he asks.

"Go talk to her, maybe you can convince her." Kari encourages. "Good luck."

Davis nods towards Kari and walks towards Gatomon, unbeknownst to him, Kari mutters "You'll unfortunately need it…" under her breath.

Davis approaches Gatomon and kneels down to her level, taking care not to drop Veemon, "Hey Gatomon." He says.

"Good day Davis." Gatomon replies, not taking her vision away from the streets.

"It's nice you're paying this trip for everybody… They certainly need it." He continues.

"Just a leader doing what she can to make her army happy." She replies, crossing her arms, her tone almost screaming she's not in the mood to talk.

"Why are you still treating this like a war? Vee told me you guys won with an astounding table turn. Don't think anybody would fuck with you after that." He continues, giving an uneasy smile.

Gatomon sighs, "Our 'astounding table turn', as Veemon calls it, was not one that happened thanks to us Davis, we barely won, and we had help from beings beyond our very comprehension… And the result was still disastrous." She answers.

"Beings beyond our very comprehension…?" Davis asks.

She sighs again, "I said too much, just know it's none of your business."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm a destined, it's none of my business." He answers, "What is of my business though, is my partner's well-being."

She looks towards Davis "If this is because of yesterday's patrol routine, tell Veemon I'm not going any easier on him than I already have, he's lucky I sent BlackGuilmon out to help." She says, "Being a Team Omega operative, BlackGuilmon should be doing much more important work than that, he should be honored I spared him the trouble of patrolling the _entire_ C-sector."

Her words make Davis's blood boil; he grits his teeth, way too angry to say anything for several seconds… With a sigh, he calms down, this is no time for that, he needs to convince her to give them just a little bit of help.

"I'm not really talking about that… Couldn't you just go a little easier on him? Or give him a raise? Even a small one?" Davis says.

"Davis, you do understand he's asked me for a raise four months ago, and I left it pretty clear that the answer was no through silence?" she asks.

"Yes, I do." Davis answers, "But this time is different… We really need the raise… We already have to cut on food as it is." Davis says.

Her eyes widen "What?" she says, "How come Veemon didn't mention this?" she asks.

"We never told him… We're the ones who go grocery shopping after all… And to top it off, I was fired on Friday." He continues, giving her an almost pleading look.

"WHAT?!" she shouts, everybody around them giving her a brief look, Veemon grunts on Davis's back, but doesn't actually wake up. "Y-You were fired?!" she asks, shocked.

"Y-Yeah…" Davis replies.

Gatomon lowers her head and closes her eyes, sighing…

…  
>September 6th<br>Sunday, 2020  
>12:17PM<p>

As Veemon and Gomamon left the throne room in the major base, Patamon entered, closing the massive door behind him and looking towards Gatomon.

"Dear… What was that?" Patamon asked, approaching her slowly with his short legs.

"Just… How much did you see?" Gatomon asked, sitting on her throne with her monitor on, looking at Patamon through the monitor's transparency.

"Everything." Patamon replied, still moving closer, "Dear… Is that how you treat everybody…?" he said.

Several seconds, a whole minute passed, Patamon made his way towards the throne's steps, and flapping his wings to climb them easily, he landed in front of Gatomon, "Don't lie to me…" he said.

"…Yeah…" she answered.

"Dear… What happened to you?" Patamon asked, "You were never like this…"

"Patamon… Don't start… Please." She replied, "I love you, from the bottom of my heart… But there are some things that must be done for the good of all."

"And doing _that_ to one of our deepest friends and strongest allies is one of them?" Patamon asks, "Have you forgotten what we've learned as Seraphs, Gatomon? We're supposed to protect the virtues of the Digital World, express kindness and not… Hatred." He said.

"I know… I know…" she replied.

"Then why?" he asked "Why did you do that to Veemon? His economical situation can't be as good as ours…" he said… Truth had been told, he was right. Matt had a band, a pretty damn good one too, so he could keep the cash rolling in easily, thanks to that, Takeru didn't need to work, so he didn't at all, and with Kari working as a teacher and the fact that Gatomon could easily cover any expense on the Yagami residence, Tai also didn't need to work. "So why?"

"To keep him in line!" She shouted. "If I give him too much freedom, he might think he can do whatever the hell he pleases!" she continued, "If that happens… We lose a very valuable asset to the cleanup efforts…"

"Gatomon…" Patamon said, disappointed in her sudden outburst, "We all know what's at stake here, Gatomon… I'm not saying you don't need to remind them of that, I admit, some of them are carefree enough that I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't care… But please, be a bit better to them, okay?"

Gatomon looked deeply into Patamon's eyes, eyes that always melted her from the inside out when pleading…

…

September 7th  
>Monday, 2020<br>9:40AM

"…Fine." Gatomon says, finally giving in.

Davis smiles, "Thanks… You don't know how much this means to us." He says.

"…Now leave me alone Davis, I need to think." She replies, looking back towards the streets.

Davis, satisfied, walks back towards Kari, who was now talking to Takeru in another spot; she looks towards him as he approaches. "So… How did it go?" she asks.

"She agreed." Davis says, smiling brightly.

"So she'll actually give Veemon a raise?" Kari asked, stupefied, "Wonderful! That should help you guys a lot!"

"I'm glad she gave in." Comes Patamon's voice, Davis looks towards the avian digimon on top of his ex-rival's head, "After I talked to her yesterday, I'd be surprised if she didn't." he continues.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asks.

"I saw Veemon rebelling against the orders to patrol the C-Sector, she literally leapt on him and threatened to cut his throat open… I had to talk to her after that." He answers, "Glad I got through to her, though."

"You just don't know how much you helped, I owe you one Patamon." Davis replies, still smiling.

"Not at all." Patamon answers.

September 7th  
>Monday, 2020<br>11:22AM

The digidestined gathered not long after, and when all were there, they all quickly rushed to their flight.

After a lot of security measures and other standard stuff, the destined and their digimon were directed to their personal flight – something Gatomon whipped up herself, somehow.

Surprisingly to some, the plane was divided in rows of three chairs each; Davis was one of the first to take his seat, sitting at a seemingly random place, holding Veemon tightly between his arms.

He looks towards the window as he waits for the flight to begin, "Hey." Comes a voice from the other side.

He looks towards it, just to see Takato and Guilmon right there, "Mind if we sit here?" Takato asks, to which Davis replies with "No probs, June prefers to keep the gossip up to date anyway." He says.

Takato and Guilmon sit down by his side, both of them getting comfortable in their respective seats.

"So… Long time no see, Davis." Guilmon says, looking towards him.

"Yeah… It's been a while, hasn't it?" Davis replies.

"You okay?" Takato asks.

"Am I that easy to read?" He replies, rather nervously.

"You're always so full of energy, so when you're not it's clear there's something wrong." Takato says, "You can count on us to keep a secret, and to give a shoulder to cry on, if necessary."

"Nah, no need to go that far." Davis replies, "But you guys really okay with that…? I mean…"

Takato lifts his head, looking towards to ceiling, "Davis… Don't remind me." Takato says. "I've got no problem being around you… And seeing as Veemon is sleeping, no problems with him either… But uh… I wouldn't be alone in the same room with him, anytime soon, I don't think." He continues.

"Sorry for that." Davis says.

Takato shakes his head, but the one who speaks is Guilmon, "So… Anything happening?"

"Not really… Only…" Davis starts, before he turns again to Takato, "…Say, Takato, that bakery you worked on, you're still in there?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" Takato asks.

"You know if they're hiring? I… was fired on Friday. So I needed a new job." Davis continues.

"Oh, sure, I'll put in a good word for you, you just come in and they should hire you anyway, I mean, so long as you don't act like a douche." He answers.

"Thanks…" Davis replies.

"Anything for the old times." Takato says.

Davis chuckles a little, before turning to Guilmon, "Say… Guil… You and Veemon were partners back in the war, right?" he asks.

"Yeah… Why?" Guilmon asks.

"I heard Veemon was patrolling the C-Sector yesterday… I assume he was with you?"

"Sure… We both knew the lay of the land pretty well so it was just natural for Gatomon to choose us." He replies.

"I heard Gatomon mentioning a 'BlackGuilmon'… You know anything about that?" Davis asks, out of simple curiosity.

"Oh, supposedly the reinforcements Gatomon sent, Veemon seemed to know him." Guilmon replies, "He seemed friendly enough, though he didn't really say much about himself." he continued.

September 7th  
>Monday, 2020<br>2:16PM

In another place entirely, or more specifically, in Team Omega's personal jet.

"Say Eve, how long 'till we get there?" Rena asks, the young, blonde woman looking not much older than 23 wearing her natural battle-suit – a yellow clothing with detached sleeves with black-ish borders, and a crossed bra that, while it made her breasts stand out a bit much, also helped her with first impressions.

"Considering the Jet's average flying speed, I'd say about three hours." Eve replies, the other young woman, with a white hair and pure white clothing replies, unlike Rena, she wasn't using her battle suit – just a basic combination of white shirt and pants.

The jet was currently flying on auto pilot, something Eve had whipped up for Team Omega's personal jet, she wouldn't want to waste the little time she had to relax flying a jet, after all.

"Will be good to be able to have a vacation after soooooooo loooooooooooooong~!" Elsword Sieghart, the leader of the group says, stretching a bit, his red hair coupled with simple black shirt and jeans making him seem much more of a teenager than he really was, even if he was as carefree as one.

"Gotta agree, Gatomon has been running us pretty hard since last week's operation." Aisha, the second youngest of the group says, like Rena, she uses her battle suit, and just like Rena, it's because it's the suit she feels the more comfortable in. The purple haired girl with two ponytails –one for both sides of her hair – wore a completely purple outfit, a "top" that had her purple sleeves attached to it, and well as her purple boots which attached to her small purple shorts, leaving most of her body free for gazing, she likes being noticed, though she never allows touching, and if a man insists… He would decide if he would meet his end through decapitation or explosion.

Elsy Sieghart, Elsword's younger brother – and unbeknownst to most, clone – stood by Elsword's side, quietly gazing at the floor, "You okay Elsy?" Asks his brother, to which Elsy replies with a simple nod… Elsy was never one of many words, he was always quiet, so his words were considered precious to most. "Not used to the jet yet eh?" Elsword asks, to which Elsy replies by shaking his head… The younger brother with red spiky hair wore something as simple as Elsword, simple black pants with a black shirt… He didn't mind not having much of a wardrobe, so long as everything was clean.

The second oldest human of the group stood on one of the sides, Ara, the black and long-haired girl used a simple orange Chinese dress for the occasion. It was one of her oldest pieces of clothing, but one she tended to use for the most special of occasions, "We'll finally be able to rest a little." she says to herself, before she looks idly to her own lap, seeing a white fox on it, curled up almost like a cat, though looking at the woman, "You all deserve it." the fox says, it was Silver, Ara's guardian spirit and as so, she was the only one who could see or speak to him.

"So we do." she replies, thankfully, her talks with Silver were inaudible to others, "I just wonder how much rest we'll actually get."

"The cleanup's far from over I'm afraid, Gatomon's right at keeping you all at least semi-busy during this time." Silver replies, "Though I can hardly agree with her methods." he continues, "Even I didn't run my priests that hard."

"Speaking of priests..." she answers, and looks to the other corner of the Jet...

The youngest of the group, Chung, sat on one of the sides with crossed arms, burying his face in one of his two blue scarves, just like Rena and Aisha, he was wearing his battle suit, though not because he was the most comfortable with it… Because he was prepared for the worst, most would call this paranoia, and it probably was, but he didn't care. His battle suit was a full set white armor, with the exception of a helmet, and a blacker chestplate.

"Do you think he'll at least try to enjoy this vacation?" She asks. Silver sighs in response, "I don't know." he replies, "Though you can't really blame him, he was affected when he was only ten, you were 23 at that time, if I'm not mistaken." he then shakes his head, "I'm still sorely disappointed at Aren for choosing the wrong path."

Ara could not reply to that, instead, she ignored Silver, looking at the Chaser that stood ever so silently in the corner.

"What's wrong Chung? You've been pretty quiet." Rena asks.

"Unbelievable…" Chung responds, removing the scarf from the front of his mouth and looking towards Eve, "You take your sweet ass time to fix the jet, and yet you don't fix the bomber? Really Eve? _Really?_"

"What the hell would we do with the bomber anyway?" Eve asks.

"What would we do? Eve, what if we get attacked?" he says, clearly losing his patience, "You know as well as I do that this is barely vacation for us, we'll have to keep working, just like before, and hell, the way things have been going, I think she'll be sending us towards the bigger areas soon enough." He continues, "You know _damn well_ that I lose a very precious weapon without the bomber, so why the _fuck_ didn't you fix it yet?"

"Chung, the bomber has suffered at_ least_ five times the damage the jet did." Eve replies, "It would take me weeks, no, **entire months** to get the bomber back into fighting shape." She continues.

"Had you repaired it seven months ago like I asked you to, it would be working by now." Chung replies.

"I have much more pressing issues right now, Chung, Gatomon is pressing me harder each day to find the cure, Izzy is helping, but we're still far." Eve too was losing her patience.

"You'd find the cure eventually anyway." Chung continues "We all know how likely a disaster is to strike this place, we all know how unstable this peace is, if we have to go to war again, I'd love to be actually _fully prepared_ for once."

"You say it like if Carpet Bombing was the Destroyer's strongest protocol."

"You say that like if Infinity Abyss wasn't so exhausting to use."

The two of them glare intently at each other, Rena sighs in annoyance, "Guys, let's not fight, shall we? This is supposed to be a _vacation_ you know? We're supposed to have _fun._"

Both of them stay silent, none of them wanna have to deal with Rena, they both realize she's more insistent than both of them combined, Elsword, finally seeing the tension calm down a bit, decides to speak.

"Gee Chung, is battle all you think of? You've really changed since tho—"

Chung pulls out a gun, a pistol made of silver – aptly named the Silver Shooter – from his holster on the hip of the armor, pointing it to Elsword. "Don't you _dare_ mention my early days Elsword." He says, "That naïve kid is _dead._ I've grown, I've realized that reality is harsh, I've matured, and I've survived, the Chung Seiker from before and the Chung Seiker now are two _completely_ different persons."

Elsword sighs, awesome, he got Chung pissed… He had changed like this ever since they had come back to his home city of Hamel years ago… The first time he went back to his family, he was fine… But then something changed on him. Something made him turn more aggressive… He abandoned the title of "Blue Guardian" and officially changed it to "Deadly Chaser", symbolizing the fact that he was no longer thinking of protecting people, just killing the evildoers, getting the job done, no matter the cost.

Chung holsters his pistol again, and once again, hides his mouth with his blue scarf, not willing to talk again.

"We've all been tainted by war." Comes the voice of the oldest human in the group… If he could even be called human anymore, Raven, the Black-Haired man (With a significantly big part of the front of his hair being white) wore simple jeans with a green shirt, not the classiest of looks for him, but for a small vacation, he didn't care much. "Elsword is right to say that Chung's changed… But really, he was just a little kid when he entered the grown-up world… We didn't have to go through that, and yet, we've all changed somehow."

Chung gave a small grunt of annoyance in Raven's direction, who barely cared. "Look at us, always striving to be stronger to be able to win bigger battles, tougher opponents… But when you think about, how many have we already slaughtered? Digimon, Human… Both are sentient beings. Really, how many more do we have to kill?" he continues, shaking his head. "The cleanup is far from over… And yet, I grow weary of this fight."

He looks at his left arm, replaced by a mechanical claw, the Nasod Claw, a weapon of mass destruction… That also had a mind of its own.

"How much did we sacrifice for power? How much did we sacrifice for our so-called justice? In the end… Our lives are no more important than those we've picked and killed. When you think about it… We're just a bunch of fools, stepping on the weak to survive day by day… War changes you; it doesn't make you think about how dehumanizing your actions may be… In the end, can you really consider yourself anything more than an animal?"

Everybody stayed quiet at the statement… Raven had the most experience with war of the lot, he was a war veteran even before he joined them, and that was even before they turned into Team Omega, that was over a decade ago…

"…You still mourn the claw?" Eve asks.

Raven stays silent for several seconds, seeming to ponder on his answer, he sighs, looking towards the ceiling. "…Sometimes, I think how my life would've went if you had never turned me into a cyborg…"

"…I apologize." Eve replies.

He shakes his head, "What is done, is done. You can't change the past Eve… Besides, this thing has taught me a few valuable lessons, even if it made me suffer a lot." Raven continues.

The silence grows heavy again, none of them wanted to speak... though one of them seemed to be ignored.

Elsword looked towards the last member of Team Omega, BlackGuilmon, whom had not opened his muzzle throughout the entire flight, "You've been awfully quiet BG." Elsword says, "Come on, you could at least talk to us a little."

"Leave me alone." He says, with an exhausted tone "Unlike you guys, this isn't a vacation to me, I'll still be working like hell, the only difference is I'll enter the Digital World from a different place, that's all." He continues, making a small whining sound moments later.

Elsword laughs a little, "Are you that tired?" he spoke.

"I had to patrol half of the C-Sector yesterday fuck yes I'm tired." he whimpers again, seemingly trying to use his seat as a bed.

Elsword leans forward to Rena's ear, "…You think he'll be more friendly once our last operation brings fruit?" he asks.

"Probably… But we've had no word of him yet, so we'll just have to wait." She answers.

Suddenly, Eve's earpiece springs up, "Why now?" she mumbles, putting her finger to her ear, "What is it Gatomon?"

"Why didn't you update me on Davis's financial situation?" Gatomon asks.

"Excuse me?"

"Daisuke Motomiya was fired from his job on Friday, not only that, but his situation was bad enough that he was making cuts on food." She continues.

Eve sighs "Gatomon, you don't pay me to keep track of the destined's income."

"I don't pay you _at all._" She replies.

Eve is about to open her mouth, but Elsword lifts his right hand, giving her a stop sign; he reaches for his own earpiece. "Exactly Gatomon, you don't pay us _at all. _We do this because we want _peace,_ because we want a _home._" He says, Gatomon quickly replies with "Elsword get out of this line."

"We're **not** your slaves Gatomon, it doesn't matter how much the name of this godforsaken army says otherwise. We could very well be skipping work all the damn time if we wanted to, but we need a **home**, something the destined take for granted. So don't you _dare _demand **anything** from us that have nothing to do with the war's cleanup." Elsword continues, and takes a deep breath, "Elsword over and out."

Eve takes a deep breath as well, "You heard him Gatomon, Eve over and out."

Eve takes her finger away from the earpiece, and looks towards Elsword, smiling "I never thought I'd say this, but well said Elsword."

"Well said indeed." Aisha mumbles, Elsword looks towards her for a second, seemingly surprised, but he just shrugs and lays back on his seat, closing his eyes.

…

I open my eyes, my vision taking its sweet time to focus… The first thing I notice is… I'm in a bed? Huh… Weird.

There's a… Golden candelabrum in the ceiling, I sit down, looking around… The bedroom has yellow walls, and I'm sitting in a bed fit for a king. Taking another look around to notice the bedroom has only one window, and… a CD Player? A Desktop computer? What?

A sound startles me, the door to my right opens, I look towards it, seeing Davis coming out of the bathroom, "Oh, Veemon! You're awake!" He says, rushing towards me and jumping on the bed, hugging me tightly, "You worried me you silly idiot!"

A sweat drops, but I hug him back, "Gee… Sorry… How long was I asleep?" I ask him, smiling.

"Two days." He replies, I'm about to open my mouth, but he places a kiss on it first… "You know you gotta make it up to me, right?" he grins.

I look at his grin for a second, and do a grin of my own, "Of course." I reply.

Our lips meet again, kissing passionately in the warm, warm bed… I gently push him down to the bed and continue the kiss; he takes off the silly goggles and puts them aside.

He starts to kick his shoes and socks off, and I take away his jacket, he helps me with it. I slowly move my lips towards his neck and kiss it, placing various other kisses lower and lower on his body, eventually reaching his chest and suckling on his nipple through the shirt.

He moans in delight, and as I caress him, he slowly takes off his shorts, his breathing getting significantly louder and I continue my small job on him… Eventually I make a stop, resuming the kissing through his body, reaching his belly, and then lower, finally on his groin. I place just a quick kiss on his member through the underwear before I take it off.

His dick shows itself, half-erect and not nearly as big as one would hope… Hell, it's pretty small even.

But, that's not what I'm interested in, the sound of his breathing reaches my ear again, making me grin slightly, I rub my pouch. Quickly revealing my fully-erect digihood, and moving myself just a little bit closer to him, placing my own dick right outside of his ass. I take a look towards Davis; he smiles both happily and in a naughty sort of way… He blushes deeply, but that only makes me grin wider.

"Don't worry Davis." I say, getting a touch closer and placing a kiss on his lips, "This won't hurt one bit."

And then time seems stopped, the universe seems simply concentrated in that one moment, nothing can be felt besides indescribable pleasure, nothing can be heard besides panting, moaning, gasping…

And my screams of delight, as well as Davis's;

…

September 7th  
>Monday, 2020<br>10:40PM

I gasp, opening my eyes quickly; I lean forward, putting my right hand on my chest… My heartbeat is pretty fast, and I pant uncontrollably.

"It was just a dream…" I mumble to myself, "Just… A… Dr—"

"You okay?"

"Gah!" I shout, surprised, looking back, Davis is there, hugging me like a plushy, to the right, I can see Takato and Guilmon, sleeping in their respective seats, "D-Davis…? Where are we?" I ask.

"Keep your voice down, pretty much everybody is sleeping." Davis whispers, "And we're in the middle of the flight, you've been sleeping for quite a while there." Davis answers, smiling a bit.

"H-How long was I—" I start, but he cuts me off with the answer, "About sixteen hours." He replies, "Guilmon has been sleeping for pretty much the entire flight, so I guess you two are equally beat, huh?"

"Well… We did patrol together yesterday…" I comment, relaxing on Davis's back, I look to the left, seeing the window and the extremely dark sky… To think that we would've arrived there hours ago if I could Digivolve into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, it's rather weird, having to fly like this.

"You two were pretty united back then, weren't you?" he asks me, as I idly look out the window, "Yeah… Hard not to be, everything considered." I answer "I mean, one day I'm taking a stroll through the Digital World, I find him running from a Champion, I help him out, we end up taking the Champion out, I discover he's a Chosen too… Pretty much, it all snowballed from there."

"Vee… What happened to you to… You know." Davis says, I glance back, seeing him eyeing Takato's sleeping figure, he sleeps soundly, almost happily so.

"Don't ask…" I answer, "…I don't know." I continue, sighing. "Thankfully, it looks like Guilmon's not as mad as he was before."

"Really? You guys talked?" he asks

"We managed to…" I sigh, "During yesterday's patrol, we decided to split up for the last two areas of Sector C… I think he finished before me… Either way, since he wasn't responding his earpiece, I went to check in person."

I chuckle a bit, "I caught him fapping in the middle of the goddamn forest, can you believe it?"

"Guilmon? Hell, I don't think I can imagine him doing that." He looks towards Guilmon, more specifically, his paws, "Especially without thumbs." He continues, and gives a small laugh.

"Oh don't worry about that, every digimon has his or her way." I reply, chuckling a bit.

"What amazes me the most though? He was moaning Takato's name." I continue, looking towards Davis, "Then I told him I was watching, we moved to a nearby pond and I gave him tips about finding a partner for life."

"Couldn't help but think about you."

He blushes slightly at that, but smiles, "You think… This will work out?" He asks.

"If we both try, I see no reason why not." I reply, smiling, "Though I have no trouble with other people knowing, if you wanna keep this a secret Davis, I won't judge ya."

"…Thanks." He replies, weakly, heh, I'll have to admit he's kinda cute when he does that.

I lie back on his arms and just let the flight continue as normal, closing my eyes and taking comfort in Davis's embrace.

September 8th  
>Tuesday, 2020<br>3:25AM

The flight went just as smoothly as one could expect, once we were supposed to leave, Davis had to let me go… I didn't want to, but it felt good while it lasted, at least.

After we got our stuff back and were ready to keep going, we were – or at least I was – surprised to see the airport still open… Still, we went on our way, our transport was a huge, _huge _bus waiting outside for us, we were told to keep our bags in hand since the trip wouldn't take too long, so we just got in.

Me, Davis and June got ourselves a place in the back of the bus, I sat down on Davis's lap, and he hugged me again, leaving our bags by our feet, June right beside us.

"You know." She whispers, looking towards us, "You two are really damn cute together." She continues, giggling a bit.

Davis blushes, "H-Hey… What's that all of a sudden?" he asks.

"Oh nothing, if you two are really gonna go through with this, then I'm happy for you both. I just hope it works out is all." She says, and curves herself to get as close as possible to my ear, "You treat him right now, okay? Gay or no, he's still my 'lil brother and I'll still take care of him." She whispers, and pinches my cheek really damn hard oh god fuck this hurts. "You under_staaaaaaaaaaaaaand?_"

"Y-Yes, yes, yes!" I reply, she lets go and I immediately rub my cheek to try and ease the pain, "Owww…"

Davis laughs a bit, I look towards him "H-Hey, don't laugh that freaking hurts!" I tell him, keeping a low tone.

He seems to ignore me, and looks towards June, "Thanks for the support sis… But, I doubt Veemon's gonna hurt me, lovers or no, we've been partners for life for the last thirty five years, I trust him." He says, and that immediately brings a smile to my still-aching face.

June giggles a bit, before raising both eyebrows, as if remembering something, "Oh, by the way, did you manage to convince Kari?" she asks.

"Well, not Kari specifically, but I convinced Gatomon." Davis replies.

"Really? That's great!"

"Uh, excuse me?" I say, "I'm kinda left out here, convinced Kari? Gatomon? Of what?" I ask. "You're not gonna cheat on me so blatantly now, are you Davis?" I joke.

He blushes deeply, "N-No! That's not it at all!" he replies, and I laugh, "Relax, I was just teasing."

He sighs and shakes his head, but he smiles, "I convinced Gatomon to give you a raise Vee." He says… "…You serious?" is my only answer, he nods.

I take a very quick look around, to see if nobody's watching, thankfully, most of the others are either sleeping or talking among themselves, too busy to notice us, I look towards Davis, and grab his jacket with my left hand, pulling myself closer and placing a kiss on his lips that lasts just a few quick seconds, Davis blushes deeply at the unexpected kiss.

After a few moments, I break the kiss, "Thanks…" I finally tell him, smiling deeply, "And sorry for the suddenness… That was the only way I knew of to show you my gratitude." I continue.

"…Silly." he replies, and June giggles again.

Suddenly, the bus stops, I look towards the front to see Gatomon jumping out of her seat and declaring "Alright guys, we're here, grab your things and let's leave."

I nod towards Davis and jump out of his lap, if rather unwillingly, Davis and June pick their bags and stand up as the rest of the digidestined slowly does the same, we walk out of the bus, followed shortly by the other digidestined…

…And my eyes are immediately mesmerized by a _massive_ building, beige outside, many, _many_ windows and is simply _huge,_ hell, I'd say one of the rooms is double or even triple the size of ours back in Tokyo!

Gatomon does the honors of opening the double glass doors that are the entrance and being the very first one to set foot inside, we follow shortly.

…Only to find a lounge that's pretty much bigger than my entire condo, holy son of a bitch! Several couches and a freaking red carpet man, the couches just seem too comfy to be true! On the other side of the Lounge I see a counter with a rather sleepy-looking receptionist behind it… The destined make a rush for it, June and Davis don't fall behind.

Me? I just take my time to look around the Lounge for a bit and just be impressed by how amazing this building is… I notice Gatomon staying rather far from the rest, so I approach her.

"I can see you spared no expense, eh?" I tell her, giving a rather satisfied smile.

"Only the best of the best for my army." She replies, looking idly towards the line the destined have made in front of the counter. "We are rather lucky though, I'll admit, this hotel is fairly new, we are its first costumers… With prices that high, I'm not surprised." She continues.

"Thought there were enough Richies in the USA to help with that?" I ask her.

"It's not a simple hotel Veemon, first, this thing is not open to the public yet, which is why I said we were lucky I was able to pull a few strings to get us here, and second… This hotel is completely non-profitable, whatever money they get goes straight towards helping rebuild the USA and friendly countries after the Great War, hence, the price for a single night is already off the scale, let alone for an entire week, and for the entire army to boot." She sighs.

"How the hell do you get so much money to pay us and other stuff anyway?" I ask her, crossing my arms and giving her a rather "let's see you answer that one" look.

She sighs and looks towards another point in the Lounge; I follow her gaze, seeing… Hey, that's the people from Team Omega! There's that Eve girl, and that Chung guy… and another six, two of them seemingly being twins or something… I can't help but notice a blond woman in yellow clothing, detached sleeves, crossed bra… I subconsciously whistle.

Something hits me on the back of the head though, "Owww!" I cry out, looking towards Gatomon, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Stop eyeing Rena." Gatomon replies, "She's a gorgeous woman, yes, but she's not some sort of toy for your wild fantasies." She continues, glaring me.

"Oh come the fuck on." I reply, sighing. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"That, Veemon, is none of your business." She replies, making my blood boil even more, "Stick to killing Rookies and Champions and let me do the actually important stuff, okay?" she says.

I growl towards her, but she just shows her right paw… With those goddamn claws, ready to slice me in two. Damn it, the fact that she's a champion, a damn _strong_ champion puts me at a severe disadvantage.

I look towards the people from Team Omega again, aside from that… Rena, girl, and the other two I already know the name of, I notice a girl with purple hair, wearing… Almost nothing. "Revealing" doesn't even begin to describe that outfit. She laughs a bit as she talks with the rest of the team, aside from her, I see another guy… With a freaking metal claw in the place of the left arm, he seems happy as he talks, but that claw _really_ gives me the creeps. The last member seems to use primarily Orange and has a long and black hair, she idly speaks with the rest of the group, giggling slightly sometimes whereas the others laugh out loud.

Taking another look towards the Team, I can't help but notice two things, first, that Chung guy seems detached from the rest, he has his arms crossed as he looks to the ceiling, probably pondering about something or other... And is he still wearing the same armor he used to save me two days ago?

The second thing I notice is… "Where's BlackGuilmon?" I ask Gatomon, of course, her answer is more than expected, "None of your business."

That Eve girl seems to look towards me for a second, seemingly raising an eyebrow, she says something towards the others, and they wave towards me, I wave back… And then they motion for me to get closer.

_Eh, why not?_ I think before taking a step forward, but Gatomon puts a paw on my shoulder and kind of pushes me back, moving towards Team Omega herself… Even from a distance, it's not hard to see that she's scolding them somehow, and even from a distance, it's not hard to see they are more annoyed than anything by it.

Suddenly, Davis approaches me, I look towards him as he holds a key in hand, and stashes it in his pocket "Room's 410, let's go?" he says, "June's staying in 306, so she won't be sleeping with us."

"More privacy that way." I grin towards him, he blushes, but nods, he picks his bags up and we both go for the stairs.

They seem a lot bigger than what I imagined, between each floor there seems to be about forty steps… Which would make our trip towards the fourth floor about 160 steps long, sheesh.

Looking towards the corridor, I quickly count… 9 doors. Four on the left, four on the right and one of the very far end on the corridor, Davis starts walking, "Dunno why, but this hotel only has 9 rooms each floor, the floors at the end of each corridor seem to be the best, or so the receptionist told us."

I follow him, "You guys were hardly the first ones in the line, how come we got one of the best rooms?" I ask, curious.

"Because the only actual difference between these rooms and the other ones is size, rooms 110,210,310,410 and 510 are bigger than all the others, aside from that, they're all the same."He says, and makes a slight pause, "…Or so the receptionist told us." He continues, and laughs a bit.

After what seems like a small eternity walking, we finally get towards our room, Davis puts one of his bags down and picks the key from his pocket, unlocking the room and opening the door.

I'm the first to step inside, and yes, just as expected, the room, is fucking, massive. I actually have to resist seeing if it has Echo.

The room is filled with carpet, which closely resembles the one on the Lounge, the walls are painted of a sort of light red, and so is the ceiling… Which I can't help but notice a motherfucking **_golden candelabrum _**attached to it.

"…What kind of hotel is this? Richest of the motherfucking rich hotel?" I say out loud, "Jesus Christ, this room might be bigger than our apartment!" I continue.

"It probably is." Davis says, closing the door behind him and locking it up, "Side trivia: The walls are soundproof." He continues, "Or, again, so did the receptionist tell us."

I continue to take a look around… The bed is queen-sized with red bedsheet, they seem to like their red, huh, either way, it looks **_damn comfy_**, beside it, I can see a desktop computer and to the other side of it… A freaking CD Player.

Continuing to look around, there's also two couches here on one of the corners of the room, and a TV that might as well be triple the size of ours, I can also see a side door, probably to a bathroom on the left side of the room.

"Okay, this is freaking sweet." I say out loud, climbing on the bed and throwing myself on it, "If you'll pardon the pun." I chuckle.

Davis chuckles as well, setting the bags aside to a nearby wall and picking his pajamas from it, "I think I might as well take a bath, you coming?" he asks.

"I don't think we're ready for _that_ kind of contact yet, Davis." I reply, grinning.

He blushes deeply, "Oh… Come on…" he says, "…We'll have to do it eventually anyway… And besides… This wouldn't be the first time we've had bath together…"

"There's a difference between you and me bathing together when I'm Chibimon and when I'm Veemon, you know." I answer, grinning wider, "You do understand, I kinda can't reproduce as Chibimon…"

"V-Vee!" he says, blushing really hard, I laugh out loud, "Sorry, I'm just teasing!" I tell him, laughing like a maniac.

I finally stop, exhaling in satisfaction, "But seriously, if you want to… I am feeling rather dirty."

He nods, even though he's still blushing, and heads for the bathroom, I sit down on the bed and stretch a bit, looking towards the ceiling, _Soundproof walls… Queen-sized bed… It's almost as if they expect us to have sex._ I smile a bit, before jumping out of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

Upon entering, I do not fail the notice the simple fact that yes this bathroom is ten times larger than the one we have back home. To the right is a bathtub, and above it, a shower, to the left is the standard sink and mirror, and in front, the standard toilet, nothing utterly special if not for the sheer fact that the bathroom is freaking huge… The beautiful white walls also help, even if they aren't special by themselves.

The bathtub fills up slowly as Davis takes care of the temperature – he seems to have left the gloves back on the bedroom.

After about a minute or so, "Alright, bath's ready." He says, turning around and picking me up, putting me inside the bathtub… Oh god, it's hot, but it's _perfect._

I let myself relax on the wall and almost let out a moan in result, gee, it almost feels like hot springs, all my problems just melt away…

My eyes spring open after a few moments and I look right, just to see Davis almost taking out his underwear, he seems hesitant though, "What's wrong?" I ask.

"…Don't look." He says, blushing tremendously, "Oh come on Davis, there's no need for that." I tell him, trying to give a reassuring smile.

He doesn't move an inch, I sigh, and get just a little bit closer to him, he's just beside the bathtub… So it's not hard to just grab a hold of his underwear and pull it down quickly. "V-Veemon!" he shouts, quickly covering his groin with both hands in utter shame.

I sigh again, "Davis, stop this, seriously." I tell him, "Really, I've seen plenty of cocks already; yours will hardly be the first one I see… Besides, I got mine too, you know." I tell him, again, giving a reassuring smile, "Really, I'm the last person you have to worry about making fun of you."

He doesn't seem to move an inch, so again, I have to make a move, I gently grab both of his arms and pull them, he resists, further increasing his blushing, I look towards him, still keeping the smile… Damn he's just that damn red, it's almost like he has a freaking fever.

After a few moments, he nods, and I nod in response, pulling both of his arms away from his groin to slowly reveal his member… Once it comes into view, I can see with my peripheral vision him closing his eyes, but the member itself is something I'm rather curious to see… It is, unsurprisingly, completely erect, as hard as a freaking rock too… Well, he ain't absurdly big, but he isn't a small fry either, but I guess it's justified, since he's on the body of a 15-year-old.

"Gee, you don't even have a reason to be ashamed Davis." I say, rather jokingly, I look towards him, his eyes are only half-open, and he's still blushing like mad, I mentally sigh, and take his hand in mine, giving it a little pull, "Come on in." I say.

He enters the bathtub, if rather slowly, and sits down on the other end of it, eyeing me, still blushing. I approach him again, getting between his legs and hugging his neck. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"…Vee…" He weakly answers, "…You're the first person to see me naked like this…"

_I figured, no wonder he's nervous though._

"And… I..." he tries to continue, but looks away in shame.

"You have a boner?" I say, he closes his eyes and nods, "Really Davis, that's nothing to be ashamed of, if anything, I'm flattered." I tell him, he looks towards me, if rather in disbelief, "F-Flattered…?"

"Yeah." I answer, and get really close to him, "It means I'm important enough to you for that to happen, silly."

I place a kiss on his lips, he doesn't seem surprised this time as he returns the kiss pretty quickly, he hugs me tightly, pulling me to him as close as he possibly can, I put my hand on the back of his head, kind of enveloping his head with my arm, his breathing accelerates, and so does mine… His hot breath reaches my face, which only serves to make me happier.

Our kiss breaks after a few very long moments, and we both smile towards each other, "There we go… Feeling better?" I ask him.

He nods in response, "Vee… I never thought I'd feel something so strongly for you…" he says, "I'll be honest, I didn't think I'd feel something for you either… But I'm glad I am."

He smiles even more, but blushes slightly, "…Don't you think this is going a bit fast?" he asks.

"I know how you feel Davis… But don't worry."

"I mean… I'm just scared… At this rate… We may end up having… Sex… Too early…" he looks to me rather fearfully, though still blushing.

"We'll do it when the time is right." I answer him, smiling, "And don't worry, I'll treat you gently when we do… It's gonna be your first time after all… Besides, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Until then…" I look down, towards his groin, which can't really be seen thanks to the ripples in the water. "…I know that in the body of a 15-year old, you should have some seriously bad problems with hormones… So if you ever feel like whacking off…" I look towards him again, "Just ask."

He blushes very, _very_ deeply again, "Y-You sure…?" he asks.

"Sure, I never gave any blowjobs before, and I'm still an ass-virgin… But I've given plenty of handjobs before." _Even if all of them were __**during**__ the penetration, but that's detail. _"People always told me it's much better when somebody does it for you… And thanks to you, I was able to experience that firsthand." I smile again, "I'm really willing to do absolutely anything to make this relationship work Davis… So if you ever need some help, all you need to do is ask."

He smiles, and places a kiss on my lips… Rather unexpected for me, but I go along with it. His hot breath reaches my face again as our passionate kiss keeps our bodies as together as they can be; The kiss breaks after a few seconds, and he says "…Only way for me to show my gratitude."

I chuckle, he smiles again, "So… How about we actually get around to taking a bath together?" he says.

I nod.


	4. Sin

September 9th  
>Wednesday, 2020<br>9AM

Me and Davis just had a quick bath together after that, nothing more happened, though Davis was blushing throughout the whole thing… We tried to go back to sleep right after, he slept like a log, I couldn't keep my eyes shut for a good while though.

The 8th was rather monotonous… Gatomon gave us a summary of what there was in the city, and people went to check it out, see which places were best to eat, visit, stuff like that…

Today though, we came to the beach, in the same bus that brought us here, and I have absolutely no idea how she did it, but apparently, Gatomon was able to close a part of the beach, just for us… I can really see she spared no expense.

The water is pretty much already crowded, Davis and I set our chairs somewhere in the middle of everything, no parasols – Davis insisted he needed to get some sun. I lay back on my chair with my sunglasses on; Davis lies on his belly right by my side.

"What a fun day this is gonna be, eh Davis?" I ask, looking towards the ocean, a hot day, especially for the Fall, the water seems almost crystalline and the ocean waves just calmly hit the shore... What a wonderful time to just sit back and relax.

"Sure, even if we don't move from these chairs." He replies, "We need the rest, especially you."

"That patrol would leave anybody beat, especially with the amount of work I get normally… Though I guess the sixteen-hour sleep helped." I laugh a bit.

"I can't believe you can honestly survive an almost 24/7 routine of that Vee, you sure she runs you guys that hard?" He jokes.

"Like you wouldn't believe… I'm pretty glad she got us to Miami though."

"Heh, this beach brings both good and bad memories." He replies

"What, you think another Cherubimon is coming?"

Looking to the left, I see that Lee, Suzie, Takeru and Sora – as well as their respective partners – are playing beach volley. The teams are pretty much Lee, Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon versus Takeru, Sora, Patamon and Biyomon.

"We have both a Lopmon and a Terriermon here… I'd say the chances are good enough." He laughs, and so do I.

A few moments pass as I just take in the scenery, the ocean, the people, the noise… Everything is so relaxing…

"Hello you guys." Comes a voice from behind, I look back, seeing Takato and Guilmon, both smile towards us… Guilmon also holds a towel in his arms.

"Mind if we stay here?" Guilmon asks, keeping the smile, Davis looks up from his chair for a moment, and then proceeds to rest in down again in his arms, "Feel free."

"Make yourselves comfortable." I continue.

Guilmon puts the towel down and both of them sit on it, gazing at the sea as a gentle breeze comes across us.

"Long time no see, eh Veemon?" Takato asks.

"It has been around… Five years, hasn't it Takato?" I reply, "Good to know you're still in one piece."

"If by one piece you mean I work my ass off from Monday to Friday in the bakery… Yeah, then I'm in one piece." He says, "Though compared to you two, I think I have it easy."

"Oh don't think like that…" Guilmon replies, I can hear a small laugh coming from Takato, Guilmon sighs and says, "Good for us to be able to talk like this and all, though."

"Even I was put off by your fights." Davis comments, though not lifting his head.

I sigh slightly, though I shake my head, this is a time to relax, not to reminiscence about a time that plague my consciousness to this day. "By the way, Guilmon told me about your talk." Takato says.

"What, at the C-Sector? Yeah, I told Davis too." I look towards them, Takato smiles slightly while he looks at me, seemingly without a care in the world, Guilmon looks towards me, and then towards Davis, blushing a bit, Davis eyes him with a small grin.

"What exactly did you two talk about though?" Takato asks, "He didn't actually tell me." He continues.

I look towards Guilmon again, he keeps blushing, and shakes his head slightly, as if saying "Don't tell him.", Takato turns his head towards Guilmon, Guilmon looks away, "Eh, we talked a little about stuff, you know, general stuff about the army, completely confidential, can't tell ya." I reply.

"_Reeeeallly? _Then why is Guil here blushing so hard?" Takato asks, rather jokefully, "T-Takato!" Guilmon replies, embarrassed beyond measure.

"We did talk about more private stuff, but really, I'm not about to break his privacy." I reply, still looking towards them both, Takato seems to give him a small push with his shoulder while Guilmon just keeps looking away and blushing, now closing his eyes really hard.

"Can I ask you two something?" Davis asks, both of them looking towards him in a moment, "This is a rather private question, so feel free not to answer." He continues.

"You two a couple?"

Both of them blush hard after that, seemingly surprised at the sudden question, Guilmon is the first one to answer "N-No!" but Takato looks down for a second and sighs… He looks around, as if checking if somebody was close enough to overhear, and turns to Guilmon… They exchange a few words among themselves, both getting increasingly embarrassed at the situation.

After about a minute Takato looks towards Davis and says "You guys promise you won't tell this to anyone?" he asks, and looks towards me, still blushing slightly.

"Mouth's a coffin." Davis replies, "You know I won't tell a soul." I reply.

"Yeah… We're a couple." Takato sighs, "Don't go spreading this around… The line of tolerance for relationships between humans and Digimon is… Thin, to say the least." He continues.

"I'm a digimon, I kinda know that stuff." I reply, grinning a bit, "Vee's told me about it a little while ago, so I know how bad that line could be." Davis continues.

"…You two aren't weirded out by it?" Takato asks, shifting looks between me and Davis.

"Takato… You know who you're talking to, right?" I reply, laughing, "I've had more sex with humans than I can count." I continue… And then a glimpse of that one, faithful day comes to mind, I look towards Takato, and sigh. "Sorry…" I tell him.

He looks down and shakes his head. "What about you?" he asks, looking towards Davis.

"Love is love, it doesn't matter what the species is… Besides, Digimon are sentient creatures too, doesn't make much of a difference." Davis replies, in a tone of voice as if it wasn't even a big deal.

"…Sometimes I seriously forget you're like double my age Davis." He laughs.

"It isn't hard to forget, considering my body's just as old as yours." Davis replies.

"Why the question though?" Guilmon asks.

Davis rolls his eyes, "You _really_ want me to answer that in front of Takato?" Davis says, and Guilmon just blushes again, which takes a laugh out of me. "Gee… Just what did you guys talk about anyway?"

"I don't think it's what we talked about as much as the circumstances behind it." I reply.

Guilmon looks towards Takato again, and motions him to come closer, Takato does so, and Guilmon approaches his ear… He seems to whisper something before Takato just backs away, blushing like mad and in utter disbelief "You did WHAT?!" he shouts, Guilmon looks away in shame.

"Haha, don't be surprised, it's perfectly normal." I reply, Takato looks towards me, still blushing like mad, I give him a reassuring smile, "It just means he likes you that damn much, you should be honored."

Takato sighs and closes his eyes… A moment later he gives out a small laugh, "I _am_ quite flattered, I'll admit, though I never expected Guilmon to do _that_ to my image." He says, and looks towards Guilmon "Gee… You could have just told me, you know, what happened to honesty above all else?"

"You say that as if it wasn't a big deal!" Guilmon replies without second thought, closing his eyes tightly. "Besides…" he starts… Though Takato promptly cuts him off, giving him a small kiss in the neck, "Besides nothing" Takato says, and puts a hand in Guilmon's head, patting him, "Next time, tell me this up front okay?"

Guilmon looks towards him from the corner of the eye, and then looks back down, as if… Disappointed, sad, something between them both… Takato responds with a rather sad look as well, and both then just gaze back into the ocean.

The mood, thankfully, isn't as heavy as I thought it would be, the minutes just fly by as we gaze into the ocean… Though one thing keeps lingering in the back of my head, something important, I look back towards Takato, he looks towards the ocean, pondering about something… He leans back, opening his legs and taking balance with his arms… He looks down, towards his own crotch, and after a few moments he sighs.

"Takato?" I call his attention; he looks up towards me, startled, "W-What is it?" he asks.

"I… Wanted to ask you two something, actually." Guilmon looks towards me as well, with a raised eyebrow, "I… Know this is sensitive subject, but… You two still angry?"

Takato leans forward, hugging his legs; from the corner of my eye I can see Davis giving me a "Really Veemon?" kind of look, Guilmon just sighs.

"I've… Gotten over it." Takato replies. "Though I still have nightmares about it…" He continues, burying his face deep into his arms.

"Guilmon?"

"Not really… I still don't understand why you'd rape Takato though…" he replies.

I look towards the ocean again, "Horny digimon do weird stuff." I recite the first unwritten rule of the digital world in their exact words.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHH!" comes a shout from the water, I look towards it, raising my sunglasses, just to see Renamon and... Terriermon? Yeah, looks like their little game ended. "Terriermon! We're in public!" she shouts again.

"Terriermon, stop that!" Lee shouts too.

"You two should just take it easy! Now hold still Renamon!" Terriermon replies… "Oh, don't do that! Oh that's it, DIAMOND STORM!" and the only thing that follows is Terriermon's screams of pain and several giggles from the surrounding destined.

"You can say that again." Guilmon replies.

"Would you like something to drink?" Comes a rather familiar voice from the right, I look towards it, seeing that Robotic maid there… What was her name again?

"Whoa, didn't see you coming, who are you?" Takato asks.

"Pardon my rudeness, my name is Ophelia, I'm the robotic maid of my mistress Eve." Oh right, Ophelia. "My mistress has asked me to check if the destined and digimon who are not on the water wanted something to refresh themselves, and to fulfill their wishes as best as possible." She continues.

I look towards Davis, and then towards Takato and Guilmon, "I don't think any of us here drink alcohol, eh?" I ask, they all shake their heads in response, I look towards Ophelia, "Then I guess four cups of cola, one for each of us."

"Then if you would give me a moment." Ophelia replies, disappearing and reappearing just a moment later, now with a plate in hand, and hands me over my cup, "I hope the temperature is to your liking." She says.

After she gives Takato, Guilmon and Davis their cups, she proceeds to asks "Will that be all?"

"I guess so, thanks." I reply

"Just fulfilling my orders, sir Veemon." She answers.

"Then tell Eve I said thanks."

"Will do." She replies, and disappears again.

"Eh… She just appeared and disappeared out of thin air… What's up with that?" Davis asks.

"I… Believe Eve would be the name of the leader of The Resistance back then, she knows a lot of stuff about technology if memory serves me right, I think she mastered teleportation." Guilmon replies.

September 9th  
>Wednesday, 2020<br>11:45PM

The rest of our beach time was pretty monotonous, Takato and Guilmon stayed with us – as expected, we didn't move from the chairs – and we just kept talking, and talking, and talking… Guilmon really doesn't seem too angry towards me anymore, which only serves to bring a smile upon my lips.

After that, me and Davis went to get some lunch, which was much weirder than I thought it would be… The world isn't used to Digimon. Our race was the enemy during the Great War, and me, being a Digimon, didn't get much of a good treatment… We got our lunch, at least, but with so many stares, it was rather hard.

After that, we went to the movies… I degenerated into Chibimon to make sure we didn't get as much attention, it worked – I think most people thought Davis was just a kid with his plushy – 'course, seeing as we couldn't realistically prove Davis was older than 15, we'd rather not stay with movies for less than 16, so we just walked a bit around the shopping mall, and by a "bit" I mean "for hours".

And now, here we are, having digivolved back into Veemon since I'm way more comfortable with this form than with any other, we just arrived back on our room… Good grief I need a good rest.

I throw myself in the bed as Davis locks the door behind him, "At least today was fun." He says.

"Not as much as I'd like with so many passerby's staring at us." I reply.

"You gotta expect that, most never even saw a Digimon before, let alone seen one talk." He says, approaching his bag to get his pajamas I'd guess… I'm really exhausted, even if today was fun.

"Goddamn war… Why did you have to give us such bad reputation?" I mumble, sighing a bit, "At least it's over already…"

"Say, I'm gonna take a bath, you coming?" he asks.

"Sure."

We both move to the bathroom again, just like we did… Yesterday? I've already lost track of time. Davis gets the bath ready and puts me into the bathtub, as I relax again in the warmingly nice water.

"Damn… Am I the only one that's reminded of hot springs in this tub?" I ask.

I open my right eye, gazing for Davis; he takes off his underwear and quickly gets in, this time without hesitation… Though still blushing hard. "Not used to this yet, eh?"I ask.

"Don't think I'll ever be." He replies, though smiles.

I approach him again, giving him a hug, he blushes a bit harder, but hugs me back as I rest my head on his chest, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I say, "I mean… This will hardly be our last bath together if this relationship keeps up."

He doesn't really reply… Rather, he calls my name after a few seconds, "Vee?" he says, I look up, "You think we'll get as intimate as Takato and Guilmon?" he continues.

"If we keep this up… Sure." I reply.

"…You think these two had sex already?"

I sigh at the small question, "Well… If you want my honest opinion… I'd think yes, if not for the fact that Guilmon told me he's a virgin, and he's not the kind to lie… And I'm an interrogator for Christ's sake." I chuckle slightly, he laughs as well. "I don't see a real reason why they wouldn't have had sex already though… Guess they are just that conservative."

"But we… Don't have to wait five years, do we?" He asks, looking at me with half-open eyes, and blushing deeply.

"…No, no we don't."

He doesn't say anything else… I don't really know what to say either, so we just have our little, quiet bath together… Though it really feels like a good moment, as good as any, anyway.

Once we finally finish, I dry myself with one of the towels they left at the bathroom and let Davis do the same as he dresses… All in complete silence.

We leave the bathroom and just go to the bed… Davis is the first one to lay down, and I follow shortly after… But instead of lying by his side, I quickly climb on top of him, our eyes meet, I gaze deeply on his as he gazes on mine… His eyes are rather fearful, like if he's considering a thousand things that could go wrong.

I approach his lips, as our lips touch again in our… Fourth passionate kiss? It really seems like it. Regardless, his hot breathing reaching my face only makes me even more eager to bring this to the final step, I slide my tongue inside of his mouth, and our tongues meet in a French kiss, oh the lovely feeling.

He hugs me, bringing my body as close to his as possible while our kiss continues… It feels real, it feels lovely… Delightful… Davis, why weren't we together like this earlier?

I bring my hand lower in his body, pulling his shirt up, breaking the kiss for just a split second before we continue our caresses to each other; he moves his hands on my back a lot… His hot touch comforting me, showing me how much he's taking this seriously…

One of his hands moves away from my back, I feel it slide to my leg, and then a bit lower… Yeah, he's gonna be taking his shorts off now, looks like we're really going all the way, not that I mind, by no means.

I break the kiss to bring my mouth a bit lower, towards his neck, and gently lick it once "Vee…" he moans my name, making me lick his neck several more times, "Veemon…" he moans again.

I slide my tongue a bit lower, towards his chest… And his left nipple. I suckle on it gently, trying not to do it too hard… Dunno if he could actually get hurt if I did that, but I'd rather not risk it, "Veemon…" he moans louder, I bring my left hand to caress his right nipple while I keep suckling on his left one, only making his moans progressively louder.

_…Not much more to do here. I'd rather not suck cock, and it wouldn't be a good idea for him to do the same to me on his first time… Not many options left… Not unless…_

I bring my left hand much lower on his body, towards his belly, and lower, to his crotch, "Vee…" he moans again, I gently take a hold of his dick, feeling it rock hard as I do, "Veemon…!" he gasps, I slowly start to jerk him off… I bring my face a bit closer to his, and gently kiss him again, letting his dick go for just one second, before continuing the job with my right hand.

He holds by head tightly as we kiss, almost giving it a small squeeze, I increase my pace, his breathing accelerated to the point that one would think he's hyperventilating, and he probably is… Honestly speaking, I'm not much better here.

He gasps once, breaking our kiss for just one second before we continue, our tongues dance around each other… Such divine feeling I've missed indeed.

"Vee…" he says quickly, before our lips meet, "Gonna…" and I just don't let him finish, our lips meeting again, I quicken the pace to as much as I possibly can, and it comes just a moment later.

I feel the hot stream hitting my backside as Davis moans in delight, muffled by our touched lips, I just let his orgasm fly by, keeping the movement to extend it as much as possible… If me feeling various other shots hitting my ass and legs are any indication, he's made a _mess._

After I finally sense his orgasm die down I break the kiss, looking towards him… He's gasping for air at every opportunity, his face red with embarrassment along with his eyes closed, he moans once before half-opening his eyes, a smile crossing his lips as he continues to try and catch his breath. "Vee… That was amazing…" he says.

I kiss his forehead once, and turn to look to him again, "Turn around dear, easier for me that way." I say, and he nods, I kneel by his side for a sec as he turns around, lying face-down in the bed, with his ass ripe for the taking, he looks towards me with a smile.

I nod back, slowly climbing on top of him again, leaving my hips just in front of his ass, I rub my pouch, eventually revealing my fully erect digihood… Oh man how long has it been since I've been _itching_ for a fuck?

I lean forward slightly, putting my left hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently, before taking my own dick in hand and guiding it to his entrance… I slowly put it in, feeling a deep shot of pleasure running through me.

Davis grunts a bit in pain and immediately stiffens… I've heard it can be _damn painful_ your first time through… Sure, I've never experienced that pain firsthand, but… I stop, waiting for him to relax, and after a few moments, resume inserting, putting everything in.

Now with everything I have inside, I take one deep breath as the pleasure courses through my body like never before… I've missed this feeling, oh how I've missed it. "Davis…" I slowly say his name, "You okay…?"

"K-Keep going…" He replies, softly, and rather… hesitantly. I start slowly withdrawing from his ass, trying to go softly on him, gently... A small thrust, and his panting quickly accelerates.

"V-Vee…" he softly says, I slowly increase my pace, pleasuring both me and him… He softly moans, and I love to hear that sound. The pleasure shoots through me endlessly, and I let out one small sigh.

As my pace increases, both my and his breathing increase in pace significantly, my soft sighs eventually turning into moans as the pleasure I've been craving for five years hits me like a truck. "Davis…" I moan his name, going maximum speed on him. His breathing and moaning only making me want to turn this into the happiest moment in both of our lives.

I put my hand on the back of his head, holding it slightly and letting out yet another moan, "Veee…" he moans my name again, the feeling overwhelming my body and making me smile once again.

"Veemon…" he continues to moan, I pound on him repeatedly, getting closer and closer to my orgasm.

The first sign I'm about to cum comes in about a few seconds later, I feel the indescribable pleasure hit me, signaling me that if I wanna prolong this I have to stop _now._ But that's just not the case.

"Davis… I'm close…" I tell him, moaning deeply, "Vee…!" he replies in such a lovely manner, his voice ringing to my ears like a choir that I've always wanted to hear…

My orgasm quickly builds itself up, my cum boiling and eager to come out, "Coming…!" I tell him as I finally pass the moment of no return, pounding ever harder on his ass.

After a few more thrusts, I feel my juice coming out and immediately thrust in with everything I've got, almost if burying my dick inside his ass. My seed shooting out several times as I quickly notice this might as well be the biggest load I've ever shot.

As soon as my orgasm dies down I take my dick outside of his ass, leaving it hanging there, still completely erect, but it would surely turn limp in a minute or so. I smile towards him, even if his face is buried in the pillow and can't see me.

I roll to the side, to his side, closing my eyes and resting my head on the bed, letting my digihood slowly make its way back on my hidden pouch.

"Good night, Davis." I tell him, passionately, as I drift to sleep.

…

Though for Davis, the encounter wasn't _nearly_ as romantic.

As soon as Veemon started, Davis was expecting pain, and was surely met with his expectations… When Veemon finally put all the way in, he tried to relax, and even managed to, telling Vee to keep going a moment later.

His panting accelerated, not of pleasure, but out of pain, the withdrawal wasn't as bad as the inserting, but it certainly wasn't good either. Veemon slowly quickened his pace; Davis didn't feel comfortable at _all_. He tried to tell Veemon to stop… But his voice simply wasn't coming out.

He couldn't get himself to scream, he couldn't himself to properly talk, all he could do was be overwhelmed by the pain as he quietly plead for help, and for Veemon to stop, both pleas being met with more pain.

When Veemon put his hand on Davis's head, he thought he was going to stop, or at least make him calm down, or _something._ But he kept going. What was worse is that, thanks to that, Davis's head started hitting the wood in the bed, every hit making a small noise, every hit making Davis feel even more pain, and every hit only getting worse the more Veemon went.

His pleas further muffled by the pillow, it didn't take long for his forehead to start outright _bleeding._

The worst part was when Veemon said he was close. When he heard that, he tried to say with all of his strength for Veemon to stop, but it was useless – he wouldn't listen! – and Davis was met with the very, _very_ uncomfortable feeling of having his stomach flooded with semen.

_Dammit Veemon…_ He thought, _Why didn't you stop…? Why… Did you hurt me…? Why…_

Davis cried and cried… Veemon had promised he'd never hurt him, Veemon promised so many things, and in the end, he was used just as stress relief, _sex_ relief, did he mean nothing to Veemon? Just a toy to be used and abused? That thought only brought him closer to despair… And to think he thought Veemon actually loved him.

_I loved you… Why… Would you hurt me like that…?_ He continued to think.

After what was literally an hour of crying – which to Davis was longer than an eternity – he found forces to get up from the bed, his naked body shaking in terror of the experience that he thought would've been utterly divine.

As he wiped off his tears the first thing he did was dress up… As much as he was emotional now, he retained enough thought to keep himself from running away naked. As soon as he was finished, he went for the door… But stopped, looking back not towards Veemon, but instead towards the clothing he had on before taking a bath – his usual clothing from when he was still just a second generation newbie.

Picking everything up – including the goggles, the thing in the outfit with the most emotional value to him – he finally left the room, running – and still rather teary-eyed – towards the stairs, and quickly going to the floor below.

He ran as quickly as he could to the third door on the right… 306, June's room. He desperately knocked on the door, "June! June!" he shouted.

The door opened several seconds later, revealing the extremely sleepy woman in front of him, "What is it Davis… You know what time it is…?"

Despite that, Davis just hugged her as tightly as he possibly could, crying in her chest like a little baby, "W-Whoa! Davis, what's wrong with you?!" she asks.

She looks around, thankfully finding the corridor empty, she pulls Davis inside her own room and closes the door – thank god all rooms have soundproof walls – and pulls Davis's head a bit, trying to get him to calm down for a second… Only to find his forehead bleeding.

"What the—Davis, you're hurt!" She shouts, and quickly pulls him to the bed, "What the hell happened?!" she asks.

Davis doesn't respond, rather, he just keeps crying, sitting down on the bed with his clothing and goggles in hand, June quickly runs towards one of her bags, and pulls out of it a small box with several band-aids – you could never be too careful – and a bit of cloth, in case she'd ever need to wipe her nose clean.

She sits down by Davis's side, holding his chin with her left hand and turning his head towards her, as she slowly cleans the bleeding with her cloth, "Gee… What the hell happened to you?" she asks, but is met with no answer.

The bleeding seemed to have been going for a while… Davis had blood on his nose already, though it didn't seem severe to her, so she just cleaned the blood from his face with the cloth and set it aside, picking one of the band-aids and carefully putting it over the wound. "There, that should stop the bleeding." She says.

_He's still crying, pretty unstable… Probably not a good idea to ask him what happened just yet._ She thinks, before pulling on his shoulder slightly, "Come on Davis, let's go to sleep, you can tell me what happened in the morning." She says, smiling towards her little brother, Davis keeps crying, but gives a small, weak nod.

She lies on the bed, and Davis lies right behind her, getting as close as possible to his sister to get some comfort, June sighs in response. _If Veemon had something to do with this I swear to god…_

September 10th  
>Thursday, 2020<br>8:32AM

June finally woke up, opening her eyes the first thing she noticed was the clock, reading "8:32AM", she sighs – she overslept – though she knows why…

She looks back, seeing Davis still as close as possible to the woman, "It was real… Damn it." She curses under her breath, and slowly gets up.

"I should probably get Joe to check up on him… He is a doctor after all…"

June takes her time to get dressed for her day, simple casual clothing, though she wouldn't be wearing this forever, just until the afternoon hit, then she'd change and go do something _fun_ – a good change in routine from her constant studying.

She looks towards the door, moving towards it and opening it up, she looks around the corridor… Just in time to see Joe going down the stairs, "Ah, Joe!" she calls out, the man looks back – unbeknownst to her, Joe had gone through Data Saving, but thanks to his job as a doctor, it was better for him to look in his late twenties, rather than on his teen years.

Joe looks back, wearing simple blue shirt with white pants for that morning, Gomamon hanging on his shoulder, "Ah, yes, June was it? Davis's sister?" He asks, going back up the stairs and approaching her, "What is it?" he asks.

June sighs, "Davis came in crying last night… He won't tell me what happened and his forehead was bleeding" she says, "He's asleep now, but since you're a doctor, I thought you could help?" she asks.

"Bleeding?" he asks briefly "Any wound bad enough to cause bleeding in the head can cause some serious problems; sure, I'll take a look." He says, and June invites him to come in.

Joe does so as June goes over to Davis and starts shaking his shoulder, "Davis… Davis…" she calls him, he cries deeply in his sleep… Before his eyes spring open, he looks towards June, frightened, she smiles in his direction, "Davis, I got Joe to take a look at your forehead, get up please." She says.

Davis nods, if rather weakly, and sits down on the bed, Joe approaches him and takes a look at the band-aid, "You put this on?" he asks.

"Only thing I knew how to do." She replies.

"This can hurt a little." Joe says, scratching Davis's forehead to take the band-aid off… After a few tries, he finally succeeds, Davis winces in pain for a second, before Joe takes a closer look… The wound was still bleeding.

"Doesn't seem too bad… Not at first glance anyway." He says, "You have any problems Davis? Nausea? Dizzyness? Anything of that effect?" Davis shakes his head slightly, before Joe sighs.

June just looks towards them as Joe makes several simple questions towards Davis, checking his mental status and other things, he checks several basic things, and after seems like an excruciating eternity to the older sister – even though it was only about fifteen minutes – Joe gets up. "I don't think it's anything particularly serious" he says, "If I had to guess, he hit his head real hard somewhere and this was the result, though I think the band-aid will do just fine." He continues, and heads towards the door, "If anything else happens, let me know, my room is 304." He continues.

"Thank you." She replies.

"You're quite welcome." He answers, and leaves.

June sighs and closes the door, heading back to her bag and getting the box of band-aids again, getting a new one and putting it on Davis.

She sits by his side as he looks down, "Okay Davis, now, mind telling me what happened?"

September 10th  
>Thursday, 2020<br>10:11AM

I open my eyes, still smiling from the last night, phew, that felt both refreshing and lovely, quite a good combination if I do say so myself.

"Morning Davis." I call out, but receive no reply.

I look towards my left… Seeing the bed empty, "What…?"

Turning towards the bathroom… The door is still open, but nobody is inside, and looking around the room, I'm alone here.

"Did he go somewhere…?"

I look again towards my left, more specifically, to where I remember him being last night… Then I look at the pillow and… I don't remember that pillow having red markings in the middle.

Terrified, heart pounding, I reach out to touch the red mark… Only to find it stained in the pillow, something… Something seems familiar about this stain… This particular shade of red… Scarlet Red, I'd know that one anywhere. But… Why would there be a Scarlet Red stain in the pillo—

"…Blood."

_Davis was __**Bleeding**__? B-But… Why?_

I quickly leave the bed and run out of the room, crossing the corridor as fast as I possibly can, going down the stairs and almost tripping over my own feet on the way.

Reaching the Lounge, I find Izzy, Joe, Tentomon, Gomamon… But no Davis. _Shit… Where the hell is he?_

I look towards the only four people in the Lounge besides me and the receptionist, Izzy and Joe sit on opposite couches, talking among themselves about something or other, I can hear the occasional comments from Tentomon and Gomamon as well.

Approaching from the side, I call their attention "Guys?"

All four of them look towards me. "Have you guys seen Davis? I woke up and he wasn't in the room." I ask.

Izzy shakes his head, "Nope, he didn't come through the Lounge, at least." He replies, Joe looks towards me, raising an eyebrow, before shaking his head and saying "Davis is in June's room I believe."

"June's? Why?" I ask.

"Dunno exactly, she called me to take a look at a bleeding wound on his forehead, he seemed fine, though I told her to come and see me if his situation worsened." He continues.

_Wait a sec, it was his __**forehead**__ that was bleeding? …Now that I think about it… After I held down his head in the bed… That was when I started thrusting harder… His forehead could very well be hitting the bed itself… _

"Son of a bitch…" I mutter under my breath, and run towards the stairs, looking back and waving towards Joe and Izzy "Thanks!"

I quickly run towards the third floor, that's where June's room is… As soon as I reach it, I see the door to room 306 opening, June comes out, followed shortly by Davis… He looks down, towards the ground, and kinda holds his own shoulders, as if he was cold… June closes the door behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder; she looks towards the stairs, and seems to notice me.

"Davis!" I call out, running towards the two, "Oh Jesus, I got worr-"

"Don't get close to us."

June's demand makes me stop on my tracks, about halfway towards them, June just nudges Davis forward, whom starts walking, with June right beside him… They pass by me as I keep my eyes trained on Davis… Is… Is that a band-aid below the goggles…?

"I'm very disappointed in you." June says as she passes by, not once sparing a glance at me.

And then they leave, just like that, going down the stairs and leaving me alone in the corridor…

_What… What did I do…?_

September 13th  
>Sunday, 2020<br>4:45PM

The last few days passed by in a flash… I hung out with a lot of people; we went to the shopping mall, movies, all kinds of stuff… But several were the times I saw Davis and June together, June gave me several looks, sometimes angry, sometimes sad, and sometimes disappointed… But what I really paid attention to was Davis… He had been crying for a while… In these past days, I tried getting close, but June would always shoo me away.

Walking down the hall of the fourth floor, I see Kari and Gatomon coming up the stairs, Kari wearing her traditional pink-and-white shirt with yellow shorts, she seems to like that outfit… Can't blame her, it suits her well.

"Hey, Vee!" Kari calls me out, both her and Gatomon approach me, "Hey", I reply.

"Good evening Veemon." Gatomon says, "We've decided to invite everyone to watch a movie today."

"Wanna go?" Kari asks, smiling.

"Eh, sure, why not." I answer, "What's it about?"

"It's called Inception, aired back in 2010 with… Suprisingly good reviews. Lowest score I saw was a six, with the best being a Flawless Win." Gatomon answers, "Apparently, it deals with the thoughts between dreams and reality, and it seems like some of the best actors and actresses of the time were part of the movie." She continues, "I'd honestly say it's worth checking out."

"I assume everyone else is going?"

"We've yet to extend the invitation for everyone, but so far, no one has refused, so I'd assume as much."

I sigh, "I'll pretend you're not talking to me in formal speech, Gatomon."

"Apologies, I've had this bad habit since the beginning of the war, having to look professional." She answers, shaking her head.

"So… On casual talk, you use formal speech, and you're a complete and utter bitch while command-giving? You've really changed." I reply, eyeing her with a rather disappointed look.

Kari glares at me, "Now come on Vee, that's not nice." She says, but as she's about to continue, Gatomon starts "…So I assume the rumors that the whole army hates me are true?" She asks.

"Well… At least until the beginning of this trip, I mean, you're paying this after all." I reply, "Just don't go as hard on us and your popularity will rise tremendously… There's a reason nobody does satisfactory work nowadays."

"I do admit, I have been wondering why the quality of the reports has been dropping lately…" She says, and shakes her head, "…And there I go with formal speech again. Ap—" she clears her throat. "Sorry."

"Anyway, when will we be leaving?" I ask.

"About an hour." Kari replies.

"Sure." I reply, and start walking towards the stairs again… However, I make a stop as I'm about to pass by them, I take a brief look towards Gatomon, she looks back, with a raised eyebrow "What is it?" she asks.

"…Thanks for the raise." I answer, and walk towards the lounge...

Here, I see nobody, which is honestly surprising, but in a few moments, the glass doors open, revealing June and Davis coming in, she looks towards me, giving me a rather curious look, but nudges Davis to walk towards the stairs.

They pass by me, I look towards them… "Err…" I say, to try and catch their attention, June looks towards me, glaring "Stay away from us." She says, "We'll be acting as normally as possible during the movies today and the beach tomorrow, but that's that, I don't want you even remotely close to Davis." She continues, "If you think your crime can be forgiven easily – news flash, it cannot. FYI, it just sends you to the second circle of hell."

She keeps going up the stairs as Davis follows her, almost if blindly, he just looks towards the ground, he didn't even move during the whole small conversation… As they go up the stairs, I can see a small tear rolling on his cheek before they leave my line of sight.

I look towards the stairs, dumbfolded for several seconds… Before Takato and Guilmon come down them, "Oh, hey Vee." Takato says, I wave towards them, giving out a small "Hey…"

"Say, me and Guil will be going for a walk now, you wanna come?" Takato asks, "Sure, but we gotta be back in an hour, you know."

He laughs for a sec, "Nah, only gonna be forty minutes." He says, "Might as well get this over with, before we forget." He continues.

"Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen, it's just a walk." Guilmon says, and laughs a little, I chuckle as well, and we're on our way.

I follow the two of them as they walk down the street, hearing the occasional noise from cars passing by and other few background noises, "So… I noticed you and Davis aren't staying together as much anymore?" Takato asks.

My face stiffens for a second, but I quickly regain composure, "Oh, he just thinks he should stay a bit more with June." I answer, "Makes sense, they are always fighting after all."

"Well, not always, but yeah." Phew, saved my hide there.

We just keep walking, speaking about various things, mostly about work though – hey we have been full of work since the war started, after all.

"So… I talked with Guil here about that talk you two had back at the C-Sector…" Takato says "I imagine he was blushing like absolute mad?" I ask, jokingly, Takato quickly replies with "Like you wouldn't believe."

I take a small look towards Guilmon; he blushes slightly, but shakes his head and smiles. "So… What about it?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing… I just thought it was pretty sweet of you to give him a few tips about finding his true partner." Takato replies, smiling a bit, "He actually went as far as telling me I fulfill all the criteria" he jokingly remarks.

"Aww, you two are _so cute._" I reply, jokingly as well, "But really Takato, you're an awesome guy, and Guil's just as awesome as you are, so you two make a perfect couple I'd say." I reply, "But he didn't tell you of my offer to give him some sex tips?" I laugh a bit.

…But the joke doesn't have the desired effect; they look between each other, both… Rather sad, Takato then looks forward, looking around a bit. "Eh… Mind if we take a small side trip Veemon?" he asks.

"Not at all." I reply, Takato then turns the corner and leads us towards… A drug store?

"You two wait for me outside, okay?" he asks, I nod… But why a drug store? Regardless, he enters, leaving us both outside, I lean on the wall, gazing up the sky, while Guilmon looks towards the floor, pondering about something or other.

The moments pass as we wait for Takato… But a voice comes from the side "E-Excuse me…?" says the voice, I look towards it, a man, not much older than thirty stands there, he wears casual clothing, maybe he lives nearby…? Either way, Guilmon asks him "What is it?"

"Y-You two… Aren't human, are you?" he asks, oh god, not this, I sigh in response, "Nope, not human." I reply. "We're called digimon, you know? Di-gi-mon."

"Y-You mean… Like the ones from the War?" he asks, which only makes me sigh again, "Look, by no means are we dangerous, so please, don't get suspicious, we're only accompanying a friend on a walk, that's all." I reply, looking away.

"But… I thought all Digimons were… Wild creatures? L-Like animals?"

"Is that what the government has been saying about us?" Guilmon asks him, "No, we're nothing of the sort; some of us can even be partners of humans for their entire lives." He continues, "Don't be afraid of us, really."

"Ah… Yes… Erm, sorry for the intrusion." He apologizes, I shake my head, "No need for that, just tell everybody you know that no digimon is genuinely dangerous." I reply, he apologizes again, and leaves.

After he's out of earshot, Guilmon turns towards me, "No Digimons are genuinely dangerous? Really?" he asks, chuckling a bit.

"If I went into detail about the different types of digimon, we'd be stuck here all day." I reply, "Safer to say that no Digimon is hostile than say "20% of our population will eat your heart out."" I continue.

We go back to silence for the next few moments, before Takato comes out of the store with a simple blue box in hand, it's not particularly large, nor small… Nor is there anything particularly special about it. "Sorry for the wait." He says, and starts to go back the way we came.

Both me and Guilmon follow him, Takato holds the box in one hand… Curiosity gets the best of me, and I try to read it… I can't really see the name of the goddamn thing, but what I can read is…

_This medicine should only be used in case of severe lack of endorphin, and should not be taken more than once each forty-eight hours._

"…You mind if I ask something?" I ask him, he quickly answers with "Shoot"

"…Endorphin… What's that for?" I ask.

He frowns deeply towards the box, and after a few seconds… "I… Know I've asked you to keep something a secret already…" he starts, "Shoot, my lips are sealed."

"Me… And Guilmon…"

Guilmon sighs, "Me and Takato have problems during sex." He says, "Mainly the fact… That I can't feel pleasure." Takato continues, stashing the box in one of his pockets.

"Whoa… You serious?" Okay, I simply didn't expect that one, Takato _can't feel pleasure?_ At _all?_

"Yeah… Endorphin, basic-level pain suppressor and in larger quantities can also suppress larger amount of pain, it also works as the pleasure neurotransmitter." Takato answers.

"You've gotten me curious now… Feel free not to answer, but what happens when you two are in bed?" I ask, rather… Boldly. I'm honestly curious, but if they don't wanna answer, that's okay.

"Well… I'm top." Guilmon says, "When we kiss… And I guess foreplay in general is pretty fine… But when the actual thing comes around, that's when the problems start." He continues.

"When Guilmon…" he clears his throat "Inserts… I can't help but feel an unbearable amount of pain." He continues, "I tried gritting my teeth and enduring it before… No use."

"So we have to stop, it's been like this for a pretty damn long time… We've never had proper sex." He finishes.

"After a while, we stopped trying altogether… Kinda pointless to start if we can't finish it." Guilmon says… Can't disagree with him. "We've been trying for about three years now… It's pretty frustrating… Which is why you caught me in such a compromising position in the first place." Guilmon continues

"So… I've made some research… Maybe this is the problem – my body just isn't creating endorphin – so I went ahead and got this… See if it helps." Takato says.

"But… Doesn't that kinda stuff need a prescription?" I ask.

Takato sighs, "Yeah… We had to call in a few favors for that… I had Joe give me a half-forged prescription, and had Gatomon try to convince somebody here in Miami to give me this... had to be Miami; Joe couldn't find any stores with this specific drug anywhere close to where we live." He continues. "Don't tell this to anybody, okay? The prescription is pretty much fake, after all."

"Like I said, lips are sealed." I answer, "But… That means you've never felt pleasure before?"

"Nope… Never knew why other guys talked so much about masturbation, felt nothing… 'Course, now I know why."

"And… Pain suppressor, you mean that when you get hurt… It doesn't stop?"

"It does… But it takes nearly forever. I remember getting a light cut on my arm once, didn't stop hurting for a week."

"Oh man… Can't help but feel sad for you."

He shakes his head. "Nah… Not everybody is born perfect, and genetic can be bitches sometimes. Just, don't tell this to anybody, I know people in the army are mature but… Uh… Don't wanna risk people making fun of me, you know?" he says.

"I won't dare." I reply… Though a thought springs in my mind. _Wait a second… Pain suppressor?_

"Takato… You said you can't feel pleasure… And the pain just doesn't stop… Right?" I ask, he nods in response, "And… How did you feel after—"

He sighs in response, "I see where you're getting at." He replies, "…I'm not gonna lie to you, it hurt, a lot… Could barely walk for a month. The emotional pain was unbearable as well… And I gotta admit, it left a scar in my mental health." He makes a short pause, "But like I said… I'm over it."

Guilmon sighs and approaches me, "Look… I gotta be honest with you here, Takato will never admit it, but… He's lying." He says.

"Every time he gets hurt, he remembers the day… Glimpses and images, quick things. But when we try it and fail? He dreams of a complete and detailed recap of that day… he always wakes up crying, and I always have a lot of trouble calming him down… I've already had to skip work a few times thanks to that."

I lower my head in shame and regret. "…Sorry…"

"No need to apologize, I believe you when you say you're sorry." He says… That actually gets a small smile out of me, "…Thanks."

…The rest of the walk is uneventful; we walk back to the hotel in silence, not one of us daring speak a word… Of course, now I feel even worse about that day…

When we do get back though, we can see the bus already in front of the entrance, and people already going in, Yolei looks towards us "Come on you three!" she shouts, before entering the bus herself, me, Takato and Guilmon nod towards one another, and proceed to enter the bus.

Takato and Guilmon take their places somewhere in the front, as for me…I pick the same spot I picked when we first came here, moments later, June sits by my side, followed by Davis, on her side.

I look towards Davis… And catch another glimpse of the band-aid _Did I… Did I really do that to him…?_ I think, he turns his head slowly towards me… He's sad, really sad, it even seems like he's been crying for a very long time…

"I'll say it again." June says, keeping a low tone, and breaking my line of thought "We'll just be acting natural today and tomorrow; don't get even remotely close to my brother." She continues.

I look out the window as the bus starts moving, gazing upon the sky… Everybody in the bus just seems to talk loudly and friendly, I can even discern Takato's and Guilmon's voice among them, though I can't understand what exactly they are saying… But I just can't take my mind off of Davis… And, what Takato told me.

_…I'm not gonna lie to you, it hurt, a lot… Could barely walk for a month. The emotional pain was unbearable as well… And I gotta admit, it left a scar in my mental health. _Was what Takato said…

_Sure… His circumstances are extreme… _I thought _But if I did hurt Davis… Can I even be considered a boyfriend anymore?_

We arrive on the shopping mall shortly after, I'm the last one to leave the bus, right after June and Davis, and once again, I can see a tear roll through Davis's cheek… June tries to comfort him, whispering, I can actually understand her say "Don't worry Davis… We'll be watching a movie now… You'll feel better, promise."

We walk around the crowded shopping mall, getting a lot of glances from passerby's… I guess they've never seen a group of people so weird like us… Not that I mind too much, but it's rather uncomfortable, so many eyes staring… Especially with my guilty conscience.

We arrive at the top and get to buying everything, cola, popcorn and other stuff. Everybody – with the exception of me, June and Davis – just keep talking, like if they didn't have a single care in the world.

Gatomon then guides us to room number 7, she talks to the guard, whom lets us pass without further complains. We're led inside, taking our seats – I seat in a random place, June and Davis sit to my left, June between me and Davis, much like in the bus, Takato and Guilmon sit to my right.

Shortly after, the movie starts… It talks about "dreams and reality", making a very clear distinction between the two, various times the main character – Cobb – catches himself wondering if he's within the real or the dream world… They work with the idea of the subconscious and it looks like they made their homework – at least, the way they talk about dreams matches my own experiences.

Takato sighs, "Cute film." He says, munching on his popcorn.

"Pretty smart if you ask me." I reply.

"Not that it isn't… Just feels a bit far-fetched for my taste." He continues.

I smile, "It's a movie about dreams, what did you expect?"

He chuckles a little, and looks towards Davis and June, I do so too… Davis smiles while he watches the movie, June seems happy and relaxed as well, she gives him a bit of her popcorn, and Davis happily eats it.

"They seem to be getting along well." Takato says.

"Yeah… They are." I answer, still keeping my eyes on them… I actually start to feel a bit jealous, but… If I really did do something to hurt Davis then… I have no right. I shake my head, knocking the jealousy off.

"Veemon." Takato says, looking again towards the big screen, "I've noticed Davis crying, what's up?" he asks.

My face stiffens, I look towards him from the corner of my eye… _Should I tell him? I mean… I don't even know exactly what happened…_

I inhale deeply, and sigh "When it's less crowded, okay?"

"Alrighty"

The rest of the movie goes by in a flash; it tells how Cobb gets a team to plant the idea on the owner of a huge company that he doesn't want to be like his father, they manage to, but for entirely different reasons; It also tells of the protagonist's tragic past with his wife, and his complex of not wanting to see the face of his children until he's ready to go home… The movie, unsurprisingly, ends on a cliffhanger.

Once the credits roll, I take a quick look towards Davis and June, Davis pouts "Aww… What an ending." He says, with a rather annoyed tone, June laughs a bit "You mean you weren't expecting that? After all that happened?" they both laugh.

Everybody starts getting up, commenting how the movie was surprisingly well done, and I can't really disagree with them.

Davis and June get up and start leaving, commenting about the film as well, Davis even seems impressed about how much a role the protagonist's wife had, everything considered… He smiles very happily, something that warms my heart… I honestly thought I wouldn't see that smile again.

Takato and Guilmon get up, I do so as well, Davis and June leave ahead of us… And once we're outside and everybody is commenting in a crowd about the movie, Takato pulls me towards a more secluded place, Guilmon in toll

Once we're out of earshot… "Alright Veemon, what happened?" he asks.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I said I don't really know?" I reply.

He sighs, "I'm listening." He says, Guilmon looks at me… Is he… Glaring at me?

I look around, just to make sure nobody we know is within earshot… "Alright… My turn to make sure you're not gonna tell this to anyone."

Takato puts on a smile, and laughs slightly "Mouth's a coffin." He says.

Guilmon seems to hesitate for a moment, but sighs and smiles "You know I won't tell a soul."

_At least somebody here is carefree._

"Well… Me and Davis… We are… Were a couple." I start, and sigh, looking to the side, "It's something pretty recent, started like, last week… But it all went so fast… The day we came back from the beach, we had sex."

They look between themselves, Takato seems rather amused, while Guilmon lowers his ears in sadness as if saying "Sorry…", Takato pats his head slightly, and they turn to look to me again, "And… Well, I don't exactly know what happened… I just know the following day Davis wasn't in bed with me anymore, and I found him with June… Crying and… With a band-aid in his forehead." I continue "Joe told me his head was bleeding before…"

Takato sighs, but the one to say anything is Guilmon "You _sure_ he wanted to have sex with you?" he asks.

"He didn't give any resistance, at least." I answer, "The mood was right, the feelings were right, hell… He even turned around when I asked him to…" I continue, and sigh, "I got no idea what happened…"

"If you want my opinion…" Guilmon says, "I'd think you just lost control midway through, your reputation's no secret to anyone Veemon… And if math serves me right, this was your first time in five years, no?"

I nod in response, "Five years with sex abstinence…" I sigh "Was that really it…?"

Takato seems to gulp down hard, and hold his own arms, "Guys… I'm not feeling too well…" he says, and looks away. "W-What's up?" I ask.

"…Bad… Bad memories…"

_Oh…_

I lower my head in shame "Sorry…"

Guilmon looks back for a second, before putting a paw in Takato's arm, and pulling him a little bit, "Come on… They're leaving, we'll get left behind." He says, and looks towards me, "Sorry we couldn't be of much help."

I shake my head, "No problem"

We all get back to the crowd and make our way back to the exit… Takato shudders again on the way there as Guilmon tries to calm him down... It pains me to know why Takato's shuddering, but there's nothing I can do…

Once we're back in the bus, the trip seems exactly the same, me, June and Davis go back to our seats from before, both of them still commenting about the movie, it makes me happy that they can get their minds off such an incident… Even though I can't.


	5. Revelation

September 14th  
>Monday, 2020<br>7:35AM

And once again, I wake up in this lonely room… Sitting down, I stare at the ceiling, "Davis… Whatever I did to you… I'm sorry…"I mutter.

I sigh, going to take a morning wash and leaving the room before long.

As I leave though, I can see that woman from Team Omega running up the stairs, and down the corridor, she stops in front of me, wearing a sexy blue swimsuit… Unlike her clothes from before, this one covers her boobs a lot, but it fits her well. "Ah, you're awake." She says.

"Oh… The girl from Team Omega?" I ask.

"Yup, name's Rena, pleased to meet you." She replies, I take another look towards her, aside from a gorgeous body and unbelievably sexy swimsuit which would probably give anime characters one hell of a nosebleed… I notice she has pointy ears… Which I guess would make her an elf. "Gatomon told me to come and get you, we'll be leaving for the beach now" she says.

"What, am I that late?" I ask, smiling.

"Well, pretty much everyone else is ready to go, so I'd say yes." She answers, chuckling.

"What, are you the messenger of the group?"

"Well, I'm the archer of the group, but I'm also used to send messages quite often as well, since when it comes down to natural running speeds, I'm unmatched."

"I'd say she's underestimating you, if that's what she does." I reply, and take a short pause, looking her from head to toe, and again back to her face, "…For a variety of reasons."

We start laughing loudly together, "Well, thanks for the compliment!" she says, recovering from the laughter, "But don't get me wrong, she uses me often for fighting and other stuff as well, I'm a valuable asset to the group, or so I'm told." She smirks, "Really, I'm the backbone of this group, if I wasn't there, Aisha and Elsword would have killed each other by now, and Chung would have left… Probably, anyway."

"Sad to see you guys don't have much freedom." I tell her.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys don't get a say whether or not you'll work, do you? I mean, I know we do, we just mostly choose not to…"

She sighs, "Yeah, we don't really have a say in the matter, unfortunately. Tell you the truth, our current leader has actually started skipping work thanks to that, Gatomon's pretty pissed about it too." She turns around, but turns her head towards me, "Let's talk while we walk, or else Gatomon's gonna be mad at me." She says, and starts heading for the stairs.

I follow her, "Your current leader?"

"Yeah… Before, we had an actual leader, but since he left we nominated Elsword as our leader, since he kind of already was before we became Team Omega." She says, "But what's with Gatomon being the leader of the army, you know."

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to name the army 'Gatomon Slaves' again?" I ask, holding back a facepalm.

"Just guess." She answers, "It IS a pretty dumb name, not gonna lie, but I gotta admit, it's pretty accurate."

"Not that that's a good thing." I reply.

We reach the stairs, and start heading down, "But… What does 'Elsword' do when he skips work?"

"Oh, he tries to have an average teenager life, even though he's like, 26, it's wonderful what data can save." She says, giggling, "But back on topic, he stays with Elsy."

"Elsy?"

"Yeah, long story. In short, Elsy is literally Elsword's clone, we were just too tired when we found out to give Elsy a different name, so we just went with that, and he's fine with it." She answers.

"What do they do together, again?"

"Well… Elsword is 26 and Elsy is pretty much only 10, even though they're clones, Elsword tries to act as Elsy's father, mother, bigger brother and…" she makes a slight pause, "Well… Lover."

"What." Is pretty much my only reaction, "B-But…They are clones!" talk about narcissism.

"Elsword says not to think about it too much, just take it as some sort of amazingly good masturbation and leave it at that." She replies.

Regardless, we finally reach the Lounge, everybody is already leaving, Gatomon approaches us, "Took you long enough." She says.

"I'm sorry Gatomon." She says, bowing.

Gatomon shakes her head, "Get on the bus before it leaves you guys behind." She says, "Oh, and June said to give this to you." She continues, she takes a few steps towards a corner of the room, taking a beach chair in hand and gives it to me.

I take it and leave, with Rena and Gatomon closely behind… We board the bus, and I notice Rena sits with a purple-haired girl and that Eve girl, saying "Sorry, I'm late." To which the purple-haired girl answers with. "Slacking off in the training? Or are your boobs so big now that you can't lift your leg to run without smacking on them?" they all laugh.

I go to the back, sitting beside June and Davis… They don't seem to be paying much attention to me anymore; Davis uses his usual black shorts while June has a pink bikini… Not the best option for a 50-year old hag but who am I to say anything?

They happily talk among themselves about something or other, the only thing I can notice is Davis smiling… Which just warms my heart…

And yet, I look towards the ceiling, going back to that night, trying to remember what had went wrong…

_Veemon…_

He moaned my name gently, he told me to keep going even after I noticed he was uncomfortable in the beginning…

_Vee…_

…His… Voice… Got weaker by the minute… Like if he was getting weaker… Injured.

_Veeee…_

I put my hand on his head to try and make the moment more intimate… And… Was that hurting him…? Was that making his head hit the bed…?

_Vee…!_

I got close, I told him that, he called me out, so passionately, so lovely… So desperately, so… Fearfully…

_Gah!_

The scene suddenly changes, I hear a scream of pain, I'm not in a bed anymore, instead, I'm in a sofa… And Davis is replaced by Takato…

_Veemon stop!_

_I told you to hold still!_

And then, in my memories, I take Takato by the hair and smack his forehead in the table right beside the sofa… Takato screams in deep pain… The scream… Seems familiar… Wasn't that… Davis's scream in my dream?

"Hey, Veemon?" comes a voice, I open my eyes, June and Davis got up, the bus has stopped "Time to leave." She says,

I nod and get up… At least she isn't glaring at me anymore, but it's obvious she still doesn't want me getting close to Davis. All three of us leave the bus.

We head towards our not-so-little private space in the beach, everybody putting down their parasols and chairs on their places of choice. Davis and June put theirs somewhere close to the water, while still being rather far from the rest. I look around and notice Rena, Eve and the other two girls, along with Chung and another three guys – two of which I assume are Elsword and Elsy – getting a place practically in the water.

I put my own chair by Davis's and June's side, we three lay down on our respective chairs, June gives me her sunglasses, and I put them on.

June puts on her own sunglasses, much like me, Davis lays on his belly just like the first day we came here, Davis smiles and closes his eyes… I really did do something horrible to him… How can he be happy like that…?

The silence between us grows heavy before long; I turn towards June, "Hey, June." I say

"What is it?" she answers, not turning her head towards me.

"How's Davis?" I ask

"I'm surprised you're asking."

I sigh, "You might not believe this, but he's still a friend to me."

"If you really do care, then that's a surprise to me, though I find that hard to believe." She answers. "But to answer your question…" she sighs, and looks towards her brother… Even from a distance it's not hard to see he's sleeping.

"He's pretty shaken, to say the least." She starts "Every day he wakes up crying, I have a lot of trouble calming him down. It's not a scar that's gonna leave him anytime soon, if ever."

"June…" I say, and she looks towards me, raising an eyebrow "What… Did Davis tell you?" I ask.

She raises her sunglasses, "…What do you mean?"

I sigh, and turn towards the sky "I think it's better I give you my version… If you're willing to listen, of course."

She puts her sunglasses back on, and after a few seconds, she replies "I'm listening."

I sigh, and look towards the sky, "That night, me and Davis went to have a bath together… We had done that before, of course… But this time it was a bit more intimate." I start, and make a short pause, expecting June to ask something.

…But I'm met with an impatient "And?"

"The mood between us seemed right for the moment." I continue, and close my eyes, trying to remember everything that happened in that night in its biggest detail, "We went back to bed, and I did the first move… I kissed him, he gave no resistance…"

"Sure, he told me that, what happened next?" she asks.

I sigh again, "It just went on, I took off his clothes slowly and then gave him a handjob, after that he was completely naked… He seemed ready to get to the final step and I wasn't one to argue. I asked him to turn around, he did exactly that…"

"I tried to be as gentle as possible… I guess I just lost control midway through without realizing it. I remember I held his head down in the pillow, just to try and get more contact between him and me, you know? More romance… Guess I'm not good for that kind of thing." I continue, and look towards her again, "That's… My version… Not much more to say I guess."

She sighs and looks up again, "Yup, it fits Davis's story, though his version makes you seem a lot more like a rapist."

"…Well, being a 50-year old, I can honestly say I know a thing or two about people, so if you want my opinion, this was all just a major misunderstanding, you wanted to show your love for Davis, but you kind of lost control, and Davis thought you were using him as a sex toy. Makes sense." She finishes, and looks towards me again, "And I know you're not lying – god knows, I've been living with you for 35 years, I _know_ when you're lying."

I sigh in relief, "So you're on my side?" I ask.

"No." she replies, I try to open my mouth to voice a startled "WHAT?", but she continues immediately after "Neither am I on Davis's side."

"I understand and believe you Veemon, at the same side, I don't forgive you for losing control on Davis, on the other hand, even though I understand and believe Davis's side, I don't forgive him for being so quick to judge, so basically, it's a tie." She continues, and takes off her sunglasses to look at me again. "I'll tell him you're sorry and try to get your story across to him, but I don't make any promises, god knows, even if I understand you, whether or not he does is another matter entirely."

"I still appreciate it." I reply, and relax again on my seat; she puts her sunglasses back on, and does the exact same.

"Cola?" comes a familiar voice, I look towards my right, seeing that Ophelia maid, holding a plate with three cups on it, "Oh, please." I reply

I take mine in hand, Ophelia hands June one shortly after "Save the third one, Davis's sleeping." June says.

"Then I'll proceed to the next location, but… Mister Veemon?" She calls my name; I look towards her and raise my sunglasses with my other hand, "Yes?"

"Lady Rena would like to talk to you, if you could." She replies.

I look towards the place where Team Omega is standing, I can see Eve and that guy with the claw sitting there, the black-haired girl lays down in the sand on top of a towel, sunglasses and all, between Eve and the guy with the claw, the three of them seem to chat among themselves while Elsword and Elsy – I have no idea which is which – play around in the ocean along with the purple-haired girl… Chung sits in the sand, wearing nothing but light-blue shorts, the water waves occasionally hitting him as he gazes in the ocean, probably pondering something or other… But Rena is nowhere to be found.

I look towards Ophelia, but she points to another place in the ocean, I look towards it… Just to see Rena swimming by herself in the water, even though she's heavily surrounded by people, in fact, she's pretty much surrounded by _everyone._

"Oh." I say, before quickly finishing my cup, I hand it over to Ophelia, who takes it in hand, "You mind, June?" I ask, looking towards her.

"Go ahead, we'll be here." June replies.

"Farewell." Ophelia says, and departs in some sort of teleportation.

I get up from my seat and let my sunglasses there, walking towards the ocean exactly where Rena is swimming, I look around on the way, seeing everybody having a good time, it's good they can have so much fun… Even if I'm more lonely than anything.

I finally reach her; she looks back for a second, and smiles upon noticing me, "Hey." She says, and waves in my direction, I wave back, and approach.

"Sorry for that, Gatomon is more of a bitch than she thinks." Rena says, looking towards the ocean.

"I can relate, you're not her only employee." I answer, "So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing." She says, and smiles a bit in my direction, "I just wanted to keep talking to you."

"Don't you have friends to talk to?" I start, and grin "Or do you just wanna meet up with a big guy?" I continue, and start chuckling… But almost immediately stop myself; a glimpse of that day comes to mind.

"You wish, kid." She answers, chuckling as well. "But me, Aisha, Eve and Ara are more partners than anything; I do feel rather lonely in the Team."

"What about the guys?"

"Oh… Well, Chung… He's 23 so I guess he knows the basic stuff." She starts, "But he's extremely aggressive. He was kinda cute back then, when he was just a kid, nowadays… Man I really, _really_ wish we had the old Chung back, all he seems to think about is fighting and killing." She continues, and sighs.

"Raven is a fully grown man, he should be 38 by now – it's so pointless to keep track of age when you just don't age anymore – but…" she makes a small pause, "Well… We're friends, I guess… He's laid his problems on me before, we've talked for a while, but I don't think he's looking for a serious relationship, or even just sex in general." She sighs.

"Because of the claw?" I ask, "It's not hard to notice it, the thing seems to be bigger than his freaking body."

"Well, yeah, I guess that's part of it… Be he's got quite the tragic past." She replies, and looks deeply towards the ocean, "He was from this major Imperial City called Velder – pretty beautiful place too – honest worker, had a family, friends, wife… But he tended to get on the nerves of the nobles."

"Somebody finally found an excuse to put him behind bars, and there he went. His friends and wife helped him out… Only to be killed right in front of his eyes." She continues, and looks towards the sky, apparently ignoring the shining sun. "And then they beat him up pretty bad… They thought they killed him, even took away an arm, his left arm, as you could have guessed."

She looks towards the people of Team Omega, I follow her gaze… She's specifically looking towards Eve and Raven, sitting by each other's side, glancing at the other three swimming and playing in the water. "Eve found him within hours, brought him to a lab, saved his life; put the claw in the place of his left arm… And then put a certain conscience on the claw, so that it would have control over Raven's. She also picked up his lost arm and used its DNA to clone Raven, to make several armies of him, waiting to fulfill her command."

"…And you guys let her in the Team after all of that?" I ask, honestly astonished.

"It's… not that simple." She continues, "Back then, Eve wasn't exactly herself… She's the queen of an ancient robot civilization – the Nasods – and she had a King, which, unlike her, was a complete robot. After a war which left the Nasods literally without a power source, she acted as the King's power source to bring the Nasods back… When we destroyed the king and left his core…"

"…I can still remember her getting up, dizzy, and then looking back, towards the king, falling to her knees and crying… Hell I remember Elsword getting closer to her, just to try to ask what was going on… And then she getting up and slapping him in the face." She makes a short pause, "…And then continue crying in his chest."

"Oh… Wow..." It's… rather weird to know that these guys have such tragic pasts, especially together… I can see why they would accept her in the team… She was just trying to bring her civilization back, after all.

She shakes her head, "As for Elsword…" She looks towards the two red-haired guys swimming along with the purple-haired girl. "…I can't tell if he's gay or not, so that's already a loss in getting an actual relationship with him, plus, like I told you, he and Elsy are lovers." She continues, "He never talked much about his past though… He mentioned his sister, not much else." She looks towards me again, "And by the way, red spiky hair is Elsy, other one's Elsword."

"What's Elsy's story, again?" I'll admit, right now I'm just using her to milk out as much information from Team Omega as possible… I mean, seriously, Alpha knows so little of them, it's like their very existence is forbidden to know or something, let alone their story.

"Well…" She sighs, "It happened right after Eve left the King's Core. During the battle, Elsword had been captured and kind of sucked inside the King, whom was cloning him. Raven kind of broke the cloning mechanism by using a pretty damn strong attack, Elsword then killed the King from the inside out."

"Later on, after the whole episode with Eve crying, Elsy comes out, thinking he's the real Elsword, the two of them have a short fight before Eve regains her composure and says which one is the real one… Elsy takes it fairly lightly, accepting the fact he's a clone and shouldn't exist, so he lets us kill him if we want… We all pretty much just leave the choice to Elsword."

"After that… Elsword decided it was best he came with us, more firepower the better , he said, we gave him the rushed-out name, he was fine with it, and the rest is pretty much history." She finally finishes, and looks towards the trio swimming again, "But according to Eve, the cloning process wasn't complete when we took Elsword out, so while Elsy's body is pretty much equal to Elsword's, his personality is quite different… He's kind of a "never talk; always show emotion" kind of guy."

"As for Ara..." Rena shakes her head, "She's the sister of one of our sworn enemies, her and her brother were priests to a Guardian Spirit named Silver back then, the Haan family." she starts, and looks towards the black-haired woman, "We found her during our travels, or rather, she found us and begged to join, just so she could try and convince her brother to come back to the path of light."

She then laughs uneasily, "She's was always such a hopeful when it came to her brother... She still thought he had salvation after burning an entire village trying to kill the Guardian Spirit that he was once sworn to protect." she then looks to the horizon, her hair blowing on the wind giving her an almost dramatic aura, "Funny thing is, that very attack was what made Silver use Ara's body as a host, they've lived in the same body since then."

"It must be real hard being in the team…" I say… Honestly, hearing their story is extremely interesting to me, I've seen them before in HQ and other places, occasionally, but actually knowing more about them… Damn.

"Even if you take out the amazing amount of work Gatomon gives us… It is, not gonna lie." She answers. "We don't have an actual home; we have to _fight_ for _peace_ every day of our lives… And it's not easy keeping the team together. Since she's a queen, Eve tries to act like one, emphasis on try. Aisha is more immature than anything, I'd honestly say she's thirteen if not for the fact I know she's twenty-five, Ara's decent, but she's dedicated to the Guardian Spirit first and foremost, so being a priest comes before being a friend." She continues, "Raven is pretty much a Lone-Wolf, and Chung is even worse… And like I said, Elsword and Elsy keep to each other."

She sighs, and makes a small pause, looking towards me with a smile "I suppose I really do need a real man." She chuckles "Care to help this virgin of a woman?"

Oh come on… "You? A virgin?" I start, quickly taking a look through her whole body, "With that body? You seriously expect me to believe that?" I continue, "Doesn't matter if you never wanted to have sex, it's more than obvious that somebody tried to rape you at some point." I finish, joking.

"Oh, they did." She says, and gives a rather… Evil grin, "They seriously tried. I even had one guy trying to taze me before going in. Let's just say…" she kicks the water, launching it high, "…That these guys will never have children in their lives."

"Do you _really_ kick that hard?" I ask, smiling, but raising an eyebrow.

She turns towards me again, putting both of her legs very open, she leaves her right arm hanging, while she promptly puts her left hand in the back of her neck – she's striking a pose, one that beautifully shows every asset of her body – "Wanna prove?" she asks, keeping the grin… Upon closer examination, even though her legs are open, they are closed just enough to put her in the perfect position for a well-placed kick, one that would probably hit my chin.

"…No thanks, I like my times in bed with other people, thank you." I reply, she chuckles in response and turns forward again, just in time to dive inside a wave. I dive in as well, and emerge shortly after.

"Water's great." She says.

"It sure is, we gotta relax today, we are leaving tomorrow, after all." I reply.

"Unfortunately, time just flies when you're having fun, huh? It's a pity – me and the rest of the Team have a gigantic pile of work to do." She says.

"Believe me, you're not the only ones." I reply, "Which makes me wonder – what kind of stuff do the people of Team Omega has to do?" I ask

"Well… Eve told me about you knowing about the Digi-Eggs, so there's that, we have patrol duty." She says, "Aside from that… I'd rather not risk it, especially since we're in public, it's pretty confidential stuff."

"Oh…" I reply… Well damn, there goes my opportunity to get some more out of her, though she's a fun girl to talk to, at least. "By the way… I saw a BlackGuilmon the other day that said he was from Team Omega, what's up with him?"

"Oh, BG?" she asks. "Wish I knew – he wasn't part of the crew before we became Omega, so I barely know anything about him… I just know he was a Wild before joining the army." She continues.

"But…" she turns towards me again "This really feels like a questionnaire though. You sure you're not using me to get more information on Omega?" she asks.

"What? No!" I reply, quickly, putting my hands in front of me to try and deny anything… Even if it is true.

"Oh please kid, I'm an elf, elves frown _deeply_ towards lies." She says, and laughs a bit, "But I'll cut you some slack, even I'm against the idea of both Teams being independent of each other." She continues.

I sigh in relief, saved my hide there, at least. "Anyway… Veemon, what do you do with your spare time?" She asks.

I look towards her, "What spare time? I work all day every day."

"Then what time do you tend to get home usually?" she says, and winks towards me, "Might be funner at night time."

_Might as well play along…_ "Well, when possible I'm usually back at around ten, but really, I sleep in a futon, not exactly the most comfortable of places."

"Shame." She answers, still smiling.

"You seem eager."

She laughs "Oh no, no, you're a nice guy and everything but I'm definitely not the type to have sex on first date. And really, I'm probably three hundred times older than you and I barely even had boyfriends." She says, "I just wanted to know how much of the rumors about your reputation were true, and if you fit the rapist stereotypes… But really, you're a true sweetheart."

My mood takes a nose dive… This is _so ironic_ I can't even _begin_ to describe it.

She looks towards me again, "Hey, you okay?" she asks, "You look down all of a sudden… Is it because I thought you could be a rapist?"

"No… No…" I answer, looking down.

She stays silent for a moment "I've… Seen your destined crying while I was around… Does it have something to do with that?"

_How the fuck can she hit the nail on the head like that? _I look away "No…"

"Hey…" She approaches me, getting really close "You can tell me… I promise on my elf lineage that I won't tell anyone." She says, putting a hand on my shoulder and giving me a reassuring smile.

…I… Actually wanna tell her… But no. This isn't something just about anybody can know. I take her hand away from my shoulder, "Look, me and Davis are okay… There's nothing you can do." I answer.

She seems disappointed, but nods "Alright…"

September 14th  
>Monday, 2020<br>2:58PM

After that, me and Rena just talked about silly, pointless stuff, she told me about her days as a normal person, after her adventures with the group were over, but before they became Team Omega… She told me a lot. It's not hard to think we are at least friends now.

And right now? "Come on, let's go everybody!" We're ready to leave.

Gatomon keeps calling everybody, most of them lazily – or unwillingly – pack up and go, I take a quick look towards Davis… Well, at least he didn't get sunburns, even though it seems he slept through most of this day so far.

Me, Davis and June were some of the first to pack up, so right now, we're just waiting for the rest. I take a look towards Gatomon, once she notices everybody is coming this way, she approaches Tai… They quickly exchange a few words, before Gatomon nods and so does Tai.

Eventually, everybody is right here with us, all pretty much ready to leave. "Guys." Gatomon calls everyone's attention, and after a few more tries, everybody looks towards her.

"Me and Tai spoke, today, I have reserved a decently good Soccer Club not too far from here, so if any of you wanna play Soccer, it's your chance."

"Been a good while since I've had a match." Tai says, smiling towards all "So I've been wanting to see what some of us still got in them." He continues.

People look between each other, most of them not really caring much, nor wanting to play… The first one to speak up though, is Davis. "Count me in." He says, "Will be fun to get a match with you Tai." He continues.

"Well… If Davis is going." I say, mostly on instinct, "Then I'm going." I continue. I'm not the best when it comes to Soccer, but I practiced… Once, or twice, or maybe three times. Can't remember. Regardless, if I can be on Davis's team and help him win… Anything to keep him smiling.

"Well, since Tai is going, why not?" Matt speaks up, Sora clings to him shortly after "If Matt is going then I'm going too!"

"Do you even know how to play?" Agumon asks.

"Of course!" she says, "I did more than Tennis in my time, alright?"

I look towards the last person I _know_ plays soccer, Takato, he pats Guilmon on the head and seems to ask him something, Guilmon replies something I can't hear, shaking his head, Takato then looks towards Tai, "Alright, I'm going." He says.

Ken is the last one to speak up – "It's been a while since any of us played." He says, with Wormmon clinging in his right shoulder, "It's gonna be fun, at least, count me in."

"Alright… So, Me, Agumon, Matt, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Sora and Takato, two teams of four then?" Tai asks, but before anybody can either agree or disagree, Gatomon turns towards the people of Team Omega, "You guys want to?" she asks.

Elsword quickly replies with a "Not my kind of sport." Elsy, on the other hand, simply shakes his head slowly.

Eve says "I'm not the best with close-contact."

The purple-haired girl – whose name I presume to be Aisha, thanks to what Rena told me - continues "If you guys want me to cheat using magic, then sure." She then makes a pause, "But in all seriousness, I'm no good when it comes to sports, I'm a brain girl, not muscle."

Chung looks away, "Not in the mood."

The black-haired woman - Ara, I presume - shakes her head, "I'd rather not."

Rena, on the other hand, takes a step forward, "Count me in." she says "Gonna be my first time playing but hey, everybody's gotta start somewhere." She continues.

"You really think you can keep up? We have been playing for decades, you know." Tai says.

"Oh please, I've got enough combat experience to last you five lifetimes, believe me, so long as I know the rules, I can play as well as any pro." She smiles in response.

Gatomon then turns towards Tai, "Never underestimate anybody from Team Omega." She starts. "Never."

Tai rolls his eyes, but nods, the next one to step forward would be the black-haired claw guy, Raven. "If Rena's going, then I better step in as well."

"So… Two teams of five?" Takato asks, "Seems fair to me, one digimon, one from Team Omega and three normal humans on each side."

Everybody nods in response, and we quickly make our way towards the bus.

September 14th  
>Monday, 2020<br>8:32PM

We made our way towards the club… Though Eve, Rena and Raven stayed out of it, apparently they went back to the hotel to "get properly changed", and since they needed to finish that up before we got to the soccer club, Eve helped with some teleportation technology.

It didn't even take 15 minutes for us to arrive, and the three of them were waiting for us, Eve was still using her beach clothing, it seems like she just didn't bother changing, on the other hand, Rena had that _gorgeous_ yellow clothing with detached sleeves and crossed bra, asked her what was up with it, "This is my battle clothing, also surprisingly good for simply moving around, I feel comfortable in it." She responded.

Raven, on the other hand, came with a sort of black shirt and pants… But the pants themselves looked a lot more like armor, same for his right sleeve. His claw stood out a _lot_ in that outfit, when I took a second look, I also noticed the outfit had multiple red belts, two of them crossed in his waist and the others descending through his left leg. "I like the style" he said when I asked, "Like Rena, my battle clothing is more to make me feel comfortable rather than anything, doesn't offer much protection, but you don't need that when you've got an arm that's the size of your freaking torso."

After that, Takato and the other humans of the team just borrowed a few uniforms from the club, after they got changed – during which me and Agumon just waited outside – was when we finally decided the teams: Me, Davis, Takato, Raven and Ken versus Tai, Matt, Sora, Agumon and Rena.

We got ourselves about ten minutes for strategizing before the game itself started – during which everybody got their seats in the grandstand – Raven was the first one to say anything. "I dunno about you guys, but I'd rather be the goalie." He said, "Trust me on this, if they're smart, they'll put Rena in the offensive, I'm not the most agile guy, but when I have to guard a small area, the claw should be able to take care of her kicks."

It was quickly decided, Raven was the goalie, after that, it was a matter of asking who was in the offensive and who was gonna be in the defensive… Since the opposite team had Rena in their side – which I heavily emphasized is a member of Team Omega, and even Raven seemed scared of her – we put should put everything possible in the defensive… Since Davis and Ken had played a lot together before, we decided they should go on the defensive; me and Takato would be offensive.

Once the game started, people on the opposite team seemed surprised to put Raven as the goalie, Rena… Not so much. In fact – I'd say she expected it.

Regardless, our team was the first to start, me and Takato got in the offensive pretty quick, but when Takato tried to make a pass to me to get through Tai… Rena just ran right over and stole the ball, no questions asked, and we were immediately forced on the defensive.

I'll be honest, it took us damn near forever to get that ball back, and once we did, it was an utter nightmare getting past Tai and Matt alone, let alone with Rena backing them up. We quickly learned not to make long passes thanks to Rena; she'd take the advantage and steal the ball in less than a split second.

Tai and Matt were surprisingly solid in the offensive… But so were Davis and Ken in the defensive, Tai and Matt probably got through them about once or twice in the entire match, it was mostly Rena going for the goal.

But Raven was certainly no slouch. Every time Rena – or anyone – shot for the goal, he was there to guard the goddamn ball, and no matter how hard Rena kicked it, his claw took it perfectly.

It took us literally an entire hour to get a goal in, our team was the first, after what seemed like two hundred tries, we got past Tai, Matt, Rena and finally managed to get to Agumon… But he was one hell of a wall too. It always seemed like he was going in one direction and ended up going the other.

After we _finally_ got past him, there was still Sora… I'll admit I'm still amazed by how good she is as a goalie, agile, strong and flexible; I'm surprised we managed to get as many goals as we did.

After our first goal and minor celebrations, Rena declared "Alright, It's time to get serious.", we thought she was bluffing… Until she started running on the freaking walls. She had more mobility than all of us combined, needless to say, she was their star.

A four-hour match that just seemed that was never going to end, I'll admit, I wasn't the best player ever, I made a couple mistakes, but Takato was there to back me up and correct them – and speaking of mistakes, the only times we actually got to steal the ball was when Tai and Matt made a mistake, and even then, Rena was there to correct it. But once we did, I'd run towards Davis and Ken, get the ball – so that Rena wouldn't steal it easily – and then get to Takato and back to the offensive…

…But even then, if we tried for the goal about ten times, they tried about a hundred, Raven was just that damn good.

In the very last minute of the match, it was all set, a 3x3 score and me and Takato managed to unbalance Sora, Takato shot for the goal… But Rena decided a loss was unacceptable and somehow managed to steal the ball _a freaking millisecond after Takato kicked it, _and I swear to _god_ she was on the other side of the freaking field.

And after that, she made a straight shot for our goal from across the field; she seemed to use a technique she calls "Dive Kick Bombing", which is what she called out when she kicked the ball.

And I have to admit – it's an accurate name. The ball went fucking _flying_, I didn't even see it! When I looked back, Raven was _already_ guarding the ball with his claw.

Even so that, it took a whopping two seconds for him to "stop" the ball, and I use the term loosely, the ball went high in the air, and in that one moment, Rena runs across the entire field, jumps about 15 feet off the ground and kicks the ball in for the final goal and wins the match. I can still remember myself muttering "What the _fuck_ just happened?"

After that, everybody kept praising Rena like if she was a super star or something, even Eve was amazed. When I asked why, she simply responded with "She didn't even know the rules until four hours ago, when she was changing, I just gave her a paper with all the official rules in excruciating detail." Yup, she's one hell of an amazing woman.

Aside from Raven and Rena, none of us got much praise out of the game, but we didn't really care, we were there for the fun, not the fame… And me? I was there just to be able to see Davis smile again. He did, throughout the entire after-match.

But now…

Now I find myself in this lonely room again, lying down in the bed, burying my face in the pillow and remembering every single detail of that night… It just doesn't leave my mind.

_Veemon…_

"I didn't wanna hurt you…" I mutter.

_Veemon…_

"Don't cry…"

_Veemon…_

His voice rings more and more to my ears, each time sounding more and more like pleas for help…

_Veemo—_

"ENOUGH!" I shout, bringing myself up from the bed, "I gotta go do something, if I keep thinking about this, I'm gonna torture myself into insanity!"

I sigh and look around for a bit, seeing the TV… But with my mind completely somewhere else. "I should probably go check on June, see if she talked to Davis yet."

I quickly leave the room, going down the corridor slowly… _But… What if Davis is there?_

I shake my head, _No hesitation Vee, even if he's there, all you gotta do is leave._

I continue going, slowly going down the stairs… And when I finally reach the third floor after what seems an eternity, I gulp down hard. _I… Hope he understood…_

My legs tremble as I make my way towards room 306… One step after another, one step after another… The small sound of each step reminding me more and more of my own heartbeat, which only gets faster and faster the closer I get.

Tip… Tap… Tip… Tap…

About midway through, I start panting… My heart is racing like a freaking car right now, am I… That scared of what might happen?

Once I finally reach the door, I stop to take a deep breath... I raise my arm to knock.

"…He actually has the guts to say he's sorry?" comes Davis's voice, "How do you suppose I can believe that?" he continues.

"That's what he told me Davis." June replies, "I honestly think he's telling the truth."

"So… How much did he fuck you to make you say that?" Davis asks, angrily.

"Davis!" she replies, "You think I'd lie like that to you?! About something so serious, no less!"

"Are you **_HONESTLY TELLING ME YOU FORGIVE HIM?" _**he raises his voice, almost screaming in anger.

"**_I DON'T!_**" June quickly replies… The silence grows heavy for several seconds, I can almost imagine Davis surprised at her sudden snap.

"I don't forgive him Davis…" she starts again, "I'm just saying you should give him a second chance… It seems like just a really bad misunderstanding to me."

…Small sobbing starts coming from the inside, "June…" he starts "I… I can't forgive him…"

That comment hits me like an arrow to the heart.

"Maybe I was quick to judge… Maybe he really just lost control… My mind accepts these as possibilities but…" he continues, "…I can't bring myself to give him a second chance…"

Another arrow.

"I… Can't forgive him June…" he sobs, "Something… Deep inside me… It tells me he just wanted to use me as a sex toy… And I still love him…"

"…I'm sorry… But even if I do give him a second chance…"

"…Our relationship is over."

Third arrow.

I fall to my knees as Davis's small cries keep coming from the inside, "I'm sorry…" I mutter "I'm sorry…"

_Am I… Just that?_

"I'm sorry…"

_Just… A rapist? A man with such lust that will never find true love in life?_

I break down in tears "I'm sorry…"

_No matter how much I look for it…?_

I sob, and just keep crying.

_Even if I… If I can find love… Will I always screw it up this badly…?_

_Then… What's the point of living?_

Somehow, I regain my strength; I slowly get up and make my way back to my room, having finally made up my mind.


	6. Determination

September 14th  
>Monday, 2020<br>9:20PM

After what seemed like endless crying, Davis finally manages to regain his composure, he stops leaning on his sister's shoulder, and wipes the tears away.

His sister simply looks at him, both worried for his condition and sad to see that something that could have been potentially good for both… Ended so horribly. Even so, she knows that when a person says "This relationship is over", chances are it's for real.

"Sis…" Davis starts, finally wiping one more tear away. "I'm going for a walk… Don't wait for me… Okay?" he asks, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asks, looking her brother in the eyes… God, she never even saw him cry before, let alone for what seemed like an entire hour.

"Like I said, I'm just going for a walk, nothing more." He replies, and goes for the door… He looks back towards his sister, before opening the door and leaving, closing it behind him.

A woman walks up the stairs… Roughly twenty years old, wearing yellow clothing with that crossed bra… That Rena girl, the one from Team Omega. Who could ever forget her? Davis notices she's coming towards him, and waits patiently for her.

_I just hope the lie is good enough..._ Rena thinks _I'm an elf for hell's sake. Lying is in my blood. And I'll be damned if I don't help these two._

She approaches him, "Good evening, I believe you're Daisuke Motomiya, Veemon's destined, no?" she asks… But takes a short pause, looking him strongly in the eyes, "…Hey, are you okay?" she follows up.

Davis wipes the remaining tears off his eyes, "Yeah… I'm okay." He looks back towards her "And yeah, I'm Daisuke."

"Pardon my rudeness – I don't believe we've been properly introduced; my name is Rena, Team Omega Operative." She starts, and puts a hand on her chest. "I talked to Veemon in the beach today… I noticed you two seemed to be avoiding each other, and I believe I noticed a faint tone of depression on his words." She continues, "While I'm aware it's none of my business, I'd like to help, if at all possible."

Davis shakes his head, "It's nothing, don't worry" he quickly answers.

"Now you got me interested there, Rena." Comes a voice from behind, both of them look towards the stairs, seeing Gatomon, Kari, Takeru and Patamon, she gives a small smile with one raised eyebrow "I'd like to know what's happening as well."

"Oh… Gatomon." Rena starts, and turns towards her, "I'm sorry for not reporting this, but I felt it was best not to interrupt your vacation." She continues, and bows apologetically.

"No need to apologize. But again, I'd like to know what's happening." Gatomon replies, and turns towards Davis, "Davis?"

Davis looks towards Gatomon's Icy Eyes; eyes that would make anyone flinch in terror… But something else catches his interest, from the corner of his eye he sees Agumon, Gabumon, Tai and Matt coming down the stairs… More audience, more people to hear, even less courage to admit.

He quickly changes his gaze to something else… Anything else that could catch one's interest… But his eyes meet Rena's, both expectant for an answer… As well as sad, as if she already knows it.

Davis finally turns back, trying to just run away from it all… But Takato and Guilmon are seen on the other side of the corridor, apparently, they just left their room.

Davis sighs, finally giving up on avoiding the question entirely; he looks back towards Gatomon "Nothing happened." He says, and keeps his gaze fierce, trying to make her back away.

Unfortunately for him, Gatomon was not one to back away.

"Come to think of it…" Patamon says, breaking the small silence, "I haven't seen Veemon in a while." He continues.

"I'd better check his room." Rena says, "If he's there, then I'll bring him here, alright?" she continues, looking towards Gatomon, Gatomon gives her a brief nod, before looking back towards Davis, both of them exchanging death stares.

"We're going too." Guilmon says, and tugs on Takato's arm "Come on… We gotta help." He whispers.

"You don't need to ask twice." Takato whispers back.

The three of them make their way towards the stairs, Tai and Matt as well as their respective digimon give them the necessary space to pass, and the corridor quickly falls into another awkward mood.

After a few moments of constant death-staring, Kari approaches Gatomon, and puts a hold on her shoulder… Gatomon looks back, towards her destined "Hey… He doesn't wanna talk about it… Let's not push it." She says.

Gatomon stares at her destined's eyes for a few seconds, but sighs in defeat, and nods. Everybody in the corridor quickly make their way towards the Lounge, leaving Davis alone once again.

…

Rena quickly makes her way towards the next floor, with Takato and Guilmon quickly following suit, "You guys have any idea what might have happened?" she asks.

"None." Takato answers.

"No idea." Guilmon follows.

Rena sighs, and finally reaches the fourth floor corridor, proceeding towards the end. "I'll be honest." She starts, and makes a short pause, "I had Eve take a look at Veemon's records, I'm aware you guys were friends once?"

They look between each other for a second, pondering if they should actually tell her anything… "We were, got into a fight, but we reconciled." Guilmon replies as soon as he gets a nod from Takato.

"You guys sure you don't know anything about this?" She asks again, "I know this is probably private stuff… But I'm trying to help, and don't worry, I'm a messenger – my lips are sealed by default."

They fall in silence… Neither of them wanting to break Veemon's privacy, and it continues until the trio gets to the end of the corridor, to room 410 – Veemon's room. Rena knocks on it twice, and turns towards them. "I spoke with Veemon." She says.

"I was curious if the rumors about his reputation were true or not… So I gave him a bit of a tease. I wanted to specifically see if he was part of the rapist stereotypes… And when I mentioned that, he looked down all of a sudden… That combined with the fact that I've seen Daisuke crying a couple of times…" making a short pause, she looks towards their reactions… Guilmon seems reluctant to say anything, Takato makes a small shudder. "…It's not hard to see what happened."

But both of them keep silent.

Rena sighs, _Okay… Maybe talking to them wasn't the best idea. Wonder why the kid is shuddering though… Could Veemon…?_

She shakes the thought away, _Don't presume Rena, it's not nice – remember, things are never what they seem to be at first glance._

She looks towards the door again, "Think he's sleeping?" she asks them… She's met with both shrugging, she sighs in response, "Okay…" she mutters to herself.

She puts her hand in the handle and turns it… Finding the room unlocked. The door opens without any resistance whatsoever, "Veemon?" she calls out, but upon opening the door completely… It's empty.

"Weird…" Takato says, "If he's not here… Then where is he?" he asks.

Rena takes several steps inside the room, standing right beside the bed, she looks around quickly, "No signs of rage… Or violence… The window is closed, so he didn't leave through there…"

She looks towards both Takato and Guilmon, "You two, help me take a look around the room to see if we can find clues of where he went." She says, "Hurry, I've got a bad feeling."

The both of them nod, Takato starts by taking a look around the bags beside Veemon's bed, while Guilmon decides to take a look at the couch and TV not far from the bed… It's better to check everything than be sorry.

As for Rena herself… She looks towards the bathroom door, closed; _Something tells me he's not in there… At the same time…_

She takes slow steps towards the door, her intuition telling her she'd find something behind it, but something else, maybe her gut, telling her that it wouldn't be pleasant in the slightest.

She puts her hand in the handle, and sighs before turning it… She quickly takes a peek inside, only to find the floor full of glass shards, and upon another quick examination; the bathroom's mirror is shattered completely.

"God… What happened here?" she mutters… Her eyes quickly glance over each shard… Until it lands on one covered in what seems to be red liquid.

She carefully walks towards said shard, her heart pumping in her chest… Slowly, she takes it in hand, and examines the liquid… A very, very characteristic scarlet red color, she takes her time to sniff it, finding it has no smell…

_Broken mirror… Depressive digimon… Nowhere to be found… Red liquid in one of the shards… Sharp glass…_

"Blood…"

She holds the shard tightly in hand and dashes off the bathroom, quickly making a turn towards the corridor and dashing down at full speed, reaching the stairs in less than five seconds.

"What the…?!" Takato says, astonished at the sudden happening, he looks towards Guilmon, whom quickly says, "Let's go after her!"

Both run down the corridor, following the elf-woman, desperate to know what the hell is going on…

…

Davis looks towards the stairs for various moments before sighing… He knows he didn't fool anyone – there was obviously something wrong… And he also knew everyone had at least one bit of information that could piece it all together… But even though he didn't want this getting out, he didn't have any way to stop it.

Regardless, he went down the stairs slowly, proceeding into the lounge, once he got there, he took a second to look around, only to see Gatomon, Takeru, Kari and Patamon sitting on the couches, not speaking a word, Tai and Matt seem to exchange a few between themselves in one of the corners, Gabumon and Agumon look towards him… But quickly turn their heads towards something else… He also notices a white-haired girl sitting in one of the chairs, drinking tea of some sort.

Regardless, he proceeds towards the double-glass doors that are the exit; he puts his right hand in them, pushing them open slightly…

"Veemon's in trouble!" comes Rena's voice as she speeds down the stairs at a speed faster than wind. All eyes turn to her… All but Davis's, he quietly pushes the door open, as if nothing had happened, "We found this in the bathroom." She continues.

Davis's heart and consciousness tell him to ignore it and leave… But his curiosity gets the best of him, he looks back, towards Rena, and immediately notices a glass shard in her hand… With blood on it.

Davis rushes towards Rena, approaching to get a closer look, and yeah… It really does look like blood. The sounds of Takato and Guilmon running down the stairs come shortly after.

"Think he cut himself with this?" Tai is the first to ask, now honestly worried.

"That's… The kind of thing people with serious depression do…" Rena says, rather reluctantly.

In one moment, the girl with white hair gets up and stretches, before approaching the group, Rena gives her the glass shard, which she quickly takes in hand… Suddenly, various monitors appear around it, she glances over two or three of them, "Yup, according to the database, it's Veemon's blood… From the wrist – it seems."

"He's not going to die from this." Comes Gatomon's voice, "Digimon have one hell of a healing factor, he would need to cut himself _really freaking deep_ to make any sort of lasting injury, and it would probably heal before he actually died anyway." She continues.

Rena opens her mouth, ready to speak… But Gatomon cuts her again, "Eve, check the cameras."

The white-haired girl – Eve – nods in response, she sits in one of the couches and claps her hands, making a transparent monitor appear in front of her, along with a keyboard… She presses one key on it, and immediately several other monitors surround the original one. Everybody – including Davis – gets behind her to get a peek at what she's doing.

After a few moments of typing, a white-and-black video playback shows in the main monitor, showing Veemon leaving his room, at exactly 8:35PM, then, the recording changes to another camera, where he reaches the third floor, one minute later.

"These are the recordings of the cameras, unfortunately, they don't capture audio, and the video is not exactly HD, but this should do." Eve says

Veemon stands in front of the stairs for about twenty seconds, before slowly making his way down the corridor; he reaches room 306 after roughly two minutes.

He lifts his right arm as if he was going to knock… But he stops and never actually knocks, he stays there, seeming to listen intently to whatever is happening behind the door, after roughly one minute, he falls to his knees.

"Zoom in." Gatomon says, Eve complies, zooming in to show Veemon's face.

A tear – and several others – can be seen rolling down his face, he stays there, crying for around a minute or so, until he gets up, rather weakly, and slowly makes his way back to the stairs, still crying.

The camera changes, showing him reaching and ascending the stairs, and again, showing him back in the fourth floor, going down the corridor towards room 410, and closing the door behind him, at exactly 8:42PM

"Unfortunately for us, there are no cameras inside the rooms." Eve remarks.

"Fast forward a little bit." Gatomon requests.

Eve complies, fast forwarding the image to about forty minutes later, where Takato, Guilmon and Rena are seen reaching his room, Rena knocks, and turns around, speaking with the two of them, after about a minute, Rena opens the door by herself… The image fast forwards again, towards two minutes later, where Rena is seen dashing down the corridor, with Takato and Guilmon following shortly after.

"As expected, he didn't leave the room." Guilmon starts.

"But… We didn't find him." Takato continues.

"If all the rooms have access to a desktop computer and internet connection…" Gabumon starts, "Then he's in the Digital World." Matt finishes.

"That would be my guess, Eve, let me." Gatomon says, Eve stands up, letting Gatomon herself take her place. Gatomon then proceeds to start typing at speeds almost as amazing as the Eve girl.

"What are you doing?" Tai asks.

"Establishing audio connection." Gatomon answers, though after a few moments… She sighs, "Of course… He's without his earpiece."

Gatomon looks towards Eve, "Eve, is the new protocol ready yet?" she asks.

"It's still in prototype stages, I got the link working perfectly but I have yet to optimize connection time, I'm sorry to say, it's not gonna last long." Eve answers.

"Better than nothing." Gatomon replies, she keeps typing away, before the words "Neural Link Established" appear on-screen.

"Veemon, can you hear me? Over." Gatomon says, the room falls in complete silence for several seconds, with no response from Veemon. "Veemon, respond, over."

A second later, Veemon's voice, if rather scrambled, comes from the monitor, "Yeah, loud and clear Gatomon, over."

"What the hell are you doing? Over."

There's more silence, unbeknownst to anybody, Eve makes a mental note of optimizing reception quality, "I've… Made a mistake. A terrible one. One I'll never be able to make up for." Veemon continues, and makes a pause, "I've hurt the person I should trust the most, and now both my conscience and my sanity are paying the price."

For another moment, the link falls in silence… "Is Davis there?" Veemon asks.

"Yeah, I'm here Veemon." Davis answers.

"I… Overheard you and June talking." He starts, and takes a deep breath, "I know I don't have the right to say this, and I know you'll never forgive me… But I'm truly sorry." He continues.

"I've made a decision Davis, I know you're probably not going to approve of it, but at this point, it's better for me, for you, for June, for everybody…"

Neural Link Lost.

"Veemon!" Davis shouts, but he's quickly cut by Gatomon typing away.

"I told you it wouldn't last long..." Eve says sounding annoyed, placing both the index and middle fingers of her right hand in her forehead - her version of a facepalm.

"So… What are we gonna do?" Takato asks.

"I'm tracking him down now, just give me a moment." Gatomon says.

"Tracking him down?" Agumon asks, "How?"

"I've implanted a bit of a chip in every digimon of the Gatomon Slaves… Actually the same could be said for the humans as well." Eve answers, "You guys probably never even noticed it, since humans ate it and the Digimon got it hard-coded into their data. Regardless, the use is the same; it allows us to track you guys down, no matter where you are in either the Real or Digital Worlds."

Pretty much everybody gives Eve a glare, until the monitor's display changes towards something else, a map of the Digital World, clearly showing every possible area, with its respective names and numerations, a red dot can be found, slowly moving towards the center…

"He's on… H-14" Gatomon mutters, but her eyes suddenly widen, "He's going towards Machine Pit!"

"What?! Is he crazy?!" Davis shouts, and in a moment, he runs up the stairs as quickly as he possibly can, shouting "Goddammit!"

"Davis!" Rena shouts, running towards him, "No. You leave him be." Gatomon cuts her off, Rena stops in her tracks, and looks towards the feline "But… Gatomon!"

"Your orders are to get the rest of Omega and connect to the Digital World, Eve, I want you to track down BlackGuilmon, Chung and Ara to help out as well, and I want you waiting in Veemon's room." Gatomon says.

"On it." Eve answers, Rena, on the other hand, doesn't say anything, and instead quickly runs up the stairs.

"Tai, Matt, Takato, Takeru, Agumon, Gabumon, Guilmon and Patamon, you all go and give Davis some help." Gatomon continues.

"We got it!" Tai and Matt say in unison, quickly making their way towards the stairs.

"However." Gatomon says, making them stop, "Do not underestimate Machine Pit, there's a reason it was chosen to be The Prophecy's resting place." She continues.

"Then, Omnimon will have to make another appearance." Agumon says, grinning.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" replies Gabumon.

"Use Veemon's terminal and use whatever drop point he used, if he's smart, he didn't pick the old base. I'll also be deploying the Grani to aid Gallantmon."

All of them run up the stairs, none of them hesitating for a single moment.

"I've got good news and bad news." Eve says, "Bad news is, I can't find BlackGuilmon anywhere." She continues, flicking away a monitor that she had summoned, making it disappear.

Gatomon curses under her breath, "Why does he always have to be such a liability?" she says, but is quickly cut off by Eve, "Good news is, Chung and Ara are already on their way, if we leave in the next twenty minutes we should meet them midway through." She continues.

"Alright, you know what to do." Gatomon says, Eve starts making a small, but quick float towards the stairs and ascending… "But, Eve…" Gatomon starts, making Eve look back, "Don't hesitate to get serious, the same goes for the rest of the Team, remember, Veemon is a fellow officer and most importantly, a friend, we can't take any chances."

"Got it." Eve replies, continuing her way.

After she's reasonably out of reach, Kari puts a hand on Gatomon's shoulder, "We'll be helping out too… Won't we?" she asks.

"We will, let me just tie up one last loose end." Gatomon answers, before the words "Audio Connection to Mobile Phone Established" appears on-screen.

A voice quickly comes from it, "Izzy speaking."

"Izzy, we need you right now." Gatomon says.

"What? Why?" he asks

"A large-scale rescue mission, Veemon is going towards Machine Pit." Gatomon replies.

"What?!" he responds, astonished "What the _hell_ is he doing in Machine Pit of all places?!"

"Too much to explain and too little time, we've never ventured beyond a 15-mile radius around Machine Pit, this will be our first mission inside it, I've already deployed Takato, Takeru, Matt and Tai as well as their respective Digimons and Team Omega to Veemon's aid, Davis has gone ahead. I'll be following them in the front lines, but we'll need tactical assistance."

Izzy seems to hesitate for a moment, "Err… We're kinda far away now." He says, though the sounds of him running are clearly audible.

"Is Tentomon there for nothing?" Gatomon berates him.

It takes Izzy a moment to reply, however, Tentomon's voice comes from the phone. "Tentomon digivolves to… Kabuterimon!"

A small "oomph" is heard from the phone, indicating Izzy hopped on Kabuterimon's back, "We'll be there in twenty minutes." He says.

"I'll be leaving the Portable Command Center on the Lounge, and make it fifteen." Gatomon replies, and gets up quickly, both her and Kari start running up the stairs, desperate to help a friend in need.

…

Rena quickly makes her way up the stairs of the Hotel, going through the third and fourth floors, finally reaching the fifth – and final – floor.

"Alright…" she mutters under her breath, quickly running towards the very end of the corridor, room 510, and knocking hard on it, "Elsword!"

No response.

"**ELSWORD!**"

Again, no response.

"Gatomon's given us a mission, rescue-type, urgent!" she finally finishes.

The moments pass, Rena quickly thinks about trying once more before outright breaking the door towards his bedroom, but Elsword himself opens the door a bit "Okay, what the _fuck_ is it, Rena?" he says, Rena can quickly see him shirtless, which makes her blood boil even more.

"Remember Veemon, right? He's going towards Machine Pit, commit suicide, gotta save him, hurry, hurry!" she quickly responds, Elsword raises both eyebrows, "Wait wait wait, did you just say Machine Pit?" he asks.

"Yeah." She answers, "And to think Chung was right when saying we were going towards the bigger areas soon enough."

Elsword quickly sighs, and looks back for a second, before turning his gaze back towards Rena, "Give us a few minutes to get changed, alright?"

Rena nods, and Elsword closes the door… _Well, the brothers are over with. _ She quickly thinks, before moving towards room 508, and knocking "Aisha!"

Thankfully, the door opens without her having to try again, Aisha, the purple-haired girl comes out with simple blue pajamas "What is it Rena, I was going to sleep…" she says, sleeply.

"Then go wash your face and wake up, we're going towards Machine Pit." Rena responds.

"Machine—I'm not even gonna ask." Aisha says, "Just gonna go get changed, be right back." She continues.

_Last one's Rav—_

"Yo."

She looks back, seeing the black-and-white haired man right behind her, "Kinda hard not to hear the commotion outside." He says, Rena quickly notices he's still using his battle clothing, "Was gonna take the midnight patrol so I didn't bother changing, so I guess I'm ready… Machine Pit, eh?"

Rena nods, "Alright, gonna go get my bow, we'll go as soon as they are ready." she says, Raven nods in response, and Rena quickly proceeds to her own room – room 503

She opens the door, seeing the characteristic red room that is pretty much the same as every other… It wasn't overly big like the "10" rooms, at the same time, it was by no means small… Much better than her quarters back at the old base, anyway.

She looks towards the double bed… Ah, so comfy. When she first laid down on it she thought she could just sleep without a care in the world… How long had she been since she had a decent bed like that?

Regardless, this was no time to reminiscence; she goes over to her bag, right over by the bed, and digs around in it… Though her bag held pretty much nothing but a few changes of clothing and shoes – as it was usual – it also held something below everything.

She pulls out a… Not so characteristic bow. The center was more like a yellow cross, shaped almost like a flower, while both of the sides were white, resembling plumes, something she did to keep her as close to nature as possible… She quickly attaches the bow to a small plug in her left sleeve, just so that she doesn't have to keep carrying it around. The string itself was very thin, strong enough to endure a lot of punishment but thin enough not to be noticed by most with the naked eye.

She sighs, "Why do we have to keep fighting…?" she asks herself "Haven't we fought enough already…?"

Regardless, she leaves her room, seeing Aisha leaving hers as well, wearing her battle suit – blue, extremely revealing clothing, with just a top and boots, with barely covering her waist at all – in her right hand, she holds what most would mistake for a double-sided axe, but it's actually her staff.

She glances over to where she last found Raven, and finds him leaning on the wall, looking towards 510… Though she notices an extra to him, a small rosary on his neck… He seems to use it as a difference between a spar and a real battle, aside from the rather huge sword he holds on his right hand.

The door of 510 opens, revealing both Elsword and his brother Elsy, both with their battle clothing, Elsword's, unlike what most would think, wasn't much of a clothing, simple white pants, though they rather resembled jeans to Rena's eyes, a Red belt with the insignia of the Red Knights attached to it and a small top, a glove on each hand that left all of his fingers completely free, on his right hand he holds his sword, a thin one if compared to Raven, with around the Rune Symbol of "peace" engraved in the blade.

Elsy, on the other hand, held a different-and-yet-similar style to Elsword, instead of white, his pants were black, and a bit simpler than Elsword's, on the other hand, his shirt still left his belly showing, though at least Elsy's shirt has sleeves… Again using gloves in each hand, though with one glaring difference – his left glove held a sort of orb in the back of the hand, used to help him create flames, unlike his brother, Elsy didn't know how to use Runes, only fire – his sword was also something rather glaring, a bit bigger than Elsword's, though looking every bit as light, instead of the "Peace" rune symbol, it simply had fire details on it.

"We're ready" Says Elsword, closing the door behind him, "Where's Eve, Chung and Ara?" he asks.

"Eve's ahead, she should be waiting for us in Veemon's bedroom." She says, and starts running, though at a slower pace than usual – to allow her fellow partners to catch up.

They quickly follow her, none of them actually making the one question everybody wants to ask – why are we going to Machine Pit again? – They all figure the procedure is in order – talk to Eve, she'll debrief them.

They quickly reach the stairs and go towards the fourth floor, seeing the door on the other side closed, with Eve right in front of it; she looks towards the group… But having already changed into her battle clothing… Rena was not going to argue, Eve being Eve, she probably got a change of clothes directly from Ophelia.

They all approach Eve, whom stands up straight, "As I'm sure Rena has already told you guys, we're going inside Machine Pit." She starts.

Eve turns to the door, "Officially, this will be our first mission inside it, since we've never ventured beyond the forests of H-13 and H-14." She continues, and makes a small movement with her wrist, making a small, black… Flying rat was the most accurate description. Much larger than an actual rat, completely black and mechanical and yellow eyes, also much fatter than one, that was one of her weapons – her "Nasod Gears".

"This is a rescue mission, so Alpha level Priority objective is rescuing Veemon, he'll most probably be in the entrance, we won't have to fight our way in… Rather, we'll most likely have to fight our way out." She continues, making a movement with her other hand, calling her other Nasod Gear, identical to the first, but white instead of black. "Beta and Gamma level objectives are getting a layout checkup on Machine Pit's entrance and its and fighting strategy, respectively. Delta level is putting an infiltration drone on the place."

She turns back to the team, "Any questions?"

"No Omega-Level objectives this time around?" Elsword asks… They scaled their objective priority using the Greek alphabet; Alpha was the highest, with the further down the alphabet they went, the lower the priority… With the exception of Omega, not every mission had Omega-Level Priority Objectives, but those that did were of vital importance, they should be completed, even if it meant death of the soldier or the sacrifice of thousands of innocents.

Eve shakes her head, "None whatsoever." she replies.

"What about Chung and Ara?" Aisha asks, "And BG?" Raven continues.

"Chung and Ara are on their way, if we go now, we should meet them halfway through, as for BG…" she continues, and sighs, "I can't get a reading on him anywhere; something seems to have nullified the chip…"

"...What could've done that?" asks Elsy, barely audible to the entire team. "I don't know." responds Eve.

"Anyway, Team Omega, we're not alone in the fight, Alpha Team has gone ahead of us, Gatomon is in the front lines too, but remember, top priority is getting Veemon out." Eve says, turning to Veemon's room and opening the door, the entire team proceeds to immediately use the checkpoint as the digidestined watch them teleport away.

…

Davis ran, ran and ran as quickly as he possibly could through the H-13 forest, the closest one to Machine Pit, avoiding branches and trees along the way. He didn't exactly know the way, but his digivice did, he was forced to glance over it several times.

Regardless, the only thought running on his head was _Veemon… What the fuck are you doing?_

His incessant running quickly brings him to a small road in the forest; he picks up his Digivice, which immediately shows him to go right. He looks towards the designated direction for a second… Trees, trees and more trees, as far as the eye can see.

And yet he keeps running, not hesitating for a single second, he was still a good mile away from the entrance, he knew, and even his head was telling him to stop with the foolishness, why was he trying to save Veemon, after all?

…It was a question he couldn't answer, something deep inside told him to keep on running, to keep going, to save Veemon, no matter what the cost.

"Davis!" came a voice from behind, Davis recognized it almost immediately, he looked back, only to see Omnimon and Seraphimon, flying right behind him, Takato and Guilmon taking a ride on Omnimon's back.

Seraphimon picked up the pace, flying closer to Davis, he looks towards the Seraph for a second, "Stop for a moment and hop on." Seraphimon says.

As much as Davis didn't want to stop running – for Veemon – logic said it was the best course of action, he slowed down at first, until he finally came to a stop, Seraphimon kneeled down on the floor, letting Davis piggyback him.

And that's exactly what Davis did, jumping on Seraphimon's back, he held tightly on his shoulder plates and kept his balance, it didn't take long for Omnimon to catch up and pass them, though Seraphimon took flight again and was quickly by Omnimon's side.

Takato glances over to Davis, "You okay?" he asks, Davis answers with a nod.

A loud "swoosh" sound comes from above, all three look up, seeing a huge red flying machine, rather shaped like a dragon, right above them "It's the Grani!" Guilmon shouts.

"Comm check, you guys reading me?" comes a voice, one that only Seraphimon, Omnimon and Guilmon can hear.

…

Izzy rushes into the Hotel, throwing the glass doors open, with Tentomon following suit, he quickly looks around, seeing the unmistakable transparent monitor in front of one of the couches.

Izzy rushes towards it, sitting in the couch and quickly examining the current screen, "Audio Connection to Mobile Phone lost." It says.

He quickly starts typing like a maniac, changing the display towards the map of the Digital World again, with his left hand, he keeps typing, with his right hand, he moves over to one of the four side monitors, and presses a few of its buttons, on the smaller monitor, the words change. "Communications Link established."

"Comm. check, you guys reading me?" he asks, returning to type with his right hand, the Digital World map disappears for a second before it re-appears, showing several colored dots, Four Yellows – Alpha Team Operatives – Two Blues – Digidestined – One Green – The Objective, Veemon – and Nine Gold – Team Omega Operatives.

"Izzy!" comes Omnimon's voice, "What are you doing?"

"Gatomon's put me in charge of Tactical Assistance this time around; Veemon's ETA on Machine Pit is 2 minutes." He says, "Omega's on their way, Gatomon's not far behind." He continues. "Apparently, you guys already found the Grani too."

"Yeah, problem here, Biomerge's not working." Guilmon replies, "Takato can't get it to happen."

"Izzy, you reading me?" comes Eve's voice, "Loud and clear Omega." He responds.

"Item's number 853, connect to Takato's D-3 and send it over, establish audio connection to the whole of the Digital Wo—"

"…And use Yggdrasil as Proxy, I'm good on that Eve." He cuts her off, reaching his left hand to another small monitor, scrolling the list over to item 853 – the Red card.

"Sending the Red Card over now."

"Izzy, how do you know all this stuff?" Omnimon asks.

"Sometimes… Being smart has its burdens." He replies.

…

I slowly approach the metal arc that marks Machine Pit's entrance, as I do… I can't help but notice, the place is completely different than the forest that surrounds it, gigantic metallic walls, seemingly unbreakable… The inside, the floor was some sort of dark blue color, beyond the arc; I can't see anything specific… Not trees, not dirt, not Digimons, not anything.

Though the moment I step through the arc…

A Loud alarm sounds, immediately I find myself surrounded by Ultimate and Mega Level digimon, "UNNAUTERIZED PERSONNEL ENTERING PERIMETER" a mechanic voice comes.

"YOU ARE TO LEAVE AT ONCE" it continues, I take a very quick look around… And find no visible speakers, well; it must be The Prophecy itself talking.

"Sorry." I reply, looking around the gigantic army of Digimon in front of me, "But I can't leave."

"LEAVE THE PERIMETER AT ONCE"

I sigh, "No."

Suddenly, something hits me in the arm, one shot; I look towards it and… An Infermon, a freaking _Infermon_, just shot me. Wow… No wonder this place has its kind of reputation.

"LEAVE THE PERIMETER AT ONCE, THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING"

"Sorry, like I said, I can't leave," I quickly reply, another shot comes from the same Infermon… But this time, on my chest. It throws me back, but I quickly get up… This pain, it's nothing compared to the pain of isolation I've felt in all of these years… And it's nothing, compared to what I will feel if I don't do this.

"THEN YOU SHALL BE TERMINATED"

I close my eyes, and smile, "Thank you." I say, in a sarcastic tone, though another voice comes that makes me cringe in annoyance, "Cease Fire!"

I look towards it… A huge bird-like digimon, Yellow, gigantic wings… That's Phoenixmon, digimon goddess of all Bird-Type Digital Monsters, she looks towards me rather curiously, before speaking up, "What business do you have here, Rookie?"

"I'm invading, can't you see?" I reply.

"By yourself? In a Rookie form?" she asks, and shakes her head, "You think I'm that stupid? If you knew the way towards Machine Pit, you knew of its reputation, nobody would be stupid enough to go inside Machine Pit alone."

"Unless…" she says, and looks fiercely towards me, I glare back, "Unless you want to get deleted?" she asks, I nod.

"And, you've come to Machine Pit because this is the only place not affected by the Great War, hence, the only place you'd find your doom for sure." She continues, I nod again.

She sighs, and flaps her wings once, "Fine, you'll make a decent addition to the west entrance once we finish you off." She flaps her wings again, taking flight; she goes towards the inside of the place, shouting "Terminate him!"

And in a split second… There isn't anything else to be said, I can feel pain across my whole body, it's not hard to understand – I'm being thrown around like a doll. Obviously not only by that Infermon, but I'd say from the whole army of Digimon…

But… This pain… It's nothing compared to what I felt, feel, and will feel if I don't do this.

And even as I'm thrown around like a toy, it's not hard to notice that they are all working like a Hive Mind, so many digimon, different types, species... Some of them completely different, and yet all working like a single mind. No wonder this was chosen to be The Prophecy's resting place.

In one moment, everything stops, the pain, the wind in my body… I open my eyes, only to see myself lying on the floor, and a MetalGreymon slowly walking towards me… I can't feel my legs… My arms… I can't feel anything…

He pulls his claw back, ready to strike me into deletion, but I don't care, go right ahead big guy, _go right ahead._

I close my eyes, and just wait for the en—

"Garuru Cannon!"

The twisted voice startles me; I open my eyes again, only to see the MetalGreymon completely frozen before my eyes, I grunt once in pain as I move my head towards the source of the voice, showing Omnimon coming at top speed, leading a squad of… Three – no scratch that, Four.

Omnimon jumps in front of me as Gallantmon in his Crimson Mode approaches, "What…" I start, barely finding the strength to speak, "What… Are you doing…?"

Gallantmon stays by Omnimon's side, looking intently towards the army of digimon right in front of them; he raises his sword on his right hand, ready for any movements of the opposing party. I expect to hear Gallantmon's voice, an older, maybe deeper, muffled version of Guilmon's voice… But instead… "Saving your ass." Comes Takato's voice.

I hear a small sound coming from behind, right before I see Seraphimon taking steps forward towards his two companions, he takes a brief look towards me, even through the armor, it's not hard to see he pities me, but the Seraph realizes he has more important matters to attend to, he takes flight, and stands by the side of the other two Mega-levels.

The fourth person approaches me in a few steps… The battle starts; Omnimon is the first to take a leap forward after a shot from one of the digimon, "Transcendent Sword!" he calls out, probably slicing up one or more enemies in his path, he was significantly stronger than a normal Mega-Level, after all.

Tip… Tap…

A spear forms in Gallantmon's hand, I remember this spear… I once heard Guilmon tell me about it when we were once – oh so long ago – discussing our own Digivolutions… Gun… Gun… Gung…nir. Gungnir, I believe it was called. He throws it forward, probably tearing a digimon apart in the process and leaps, using his angelical wings to take quick flight, probably wanting to take care of the aerial digimon first.

Tip… Tap… The steps get closer.

I turn my head towards Seraphimon, he conjures a small orb of light in his right hand before throwing it forward, I can hear a small explosion sound, unlike the other two, he doesn't leap to the battle immediately – rather, he stays close, throwing energy orbs at the opposing army… I can't decide, is it to protect us from any enemies that come towards us? Or to be able to overhear what comes next?

"Hey… Veemon…" comes the familiar voice, I raise my head towards the sky, and find Davis, looking towards me, sad, his tone… Depressed, almost in despair… He kneels down, getting closer to me.

"Hey… Davis…" The pain leaves me immediately; my mind just seems to ignore it completely… Is it the adrenaline or… Is it that one… What did Takato call it? Neurotransmitter? En…Dorphin?

Endorphin… The pleasure neurotransmitter… What a weird irony, the very thing that makes me lose control in such a romantic situation now eases my pain, so I can talk with Davis with no problems…

"You… Didn't have… To do this…" I tell him, again, barely finding the strength to speak, I look deeply towards his eyes, he seems to be on the verge of tears and… It's not hard to see he had been crying not long ago…

"You're… You're right… I didn't…"He answers, "I wanted to…" he sobs once, his eyes tearing up, "I wanted to save you…"

"Get real…" I cough, a small drip of blood coming from my mouth, "I'm… The last person… You want to see… Right now…" I continue, a tear rolls down his face, he sobs again, "You're right… I didn't want to see you…"

"And yet… And yet…" that same tear hit my forehead, just as another starts cascading down his face, "…And yet here I am…" he continues. "…Here I am… Trying to save you…"

"It doesn't matter how much I deny it… It doesn't matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise… Veemon, I still love you…" He continues… A gloved hand grabs me; he turns me around, holding me from below the arms… "For all of these years Veemon… I've loved you as a partner, as a friend… As a brother… But I can see now… There can be something more…"

He hugs me as tight as he can, which… Actually makes my body ache for a moment, I don't hug him back – thanks to me not feeling pretty much the entirety of my body – and just let him cry on my shoulder… I don't return any words to him.

_Davis… I wanna be able to be with you but…_

_I don't… Even know… If I love you anymore…_

Was it just sin? Just a one-nighter to bring me away from my five years of sex abstinence? Just… Lust?

Or was it love? A love born from the desire to be with Davis, to be with him for all eternity? As partners, as friends, as brothers… As lovers…

I love him… But do I love him like he does me? Do I think of this relationship as something serious? Or is it just friends who went a bit too far?

…These questions haunt my subconscious to no end; I just can't find an answer for any of them.

…

"…Do I really have to watch this?" comes his voice, "I mean, can't we do anything about all of this?" he continues, the flapping of his wings becoming more and more audible by the second, signaling frustration, or rather… Anxiety, restlessness.

"Patience my dear friend, patience…" I reply, "Enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts… What's the point of living if you can't enjoy the little things in life?" I laugh "After all… A life with no entertainment might as well not be life."

"How can you be so calm?" he asks, "There's a battlefield right below us you know." he continues, though his tone indicates that he already knows the answer. "If we stress out about every single thing, we'll go crazy." I answer, and laugh "They aren't going to die so easily anyway..."

"You're such an unnatural human." he answered back, laughing, "I'll never understand you at all."

"When have our lives ever been natural?" I reply, looking towards the beautiful moon that shone, without a single cloud in the sky, it wasn't hard to see the innumerable stars around the beautiful gray orb, "If anything… We can't even describe natural anymore." I laugh a little under my breath, enjoying the small breeze as the sounds of battle raged upon Machine Pit far, far below.

…

Unbeknownst to him, his partner was hiding his true emotions, he was annoyed, not annoyed at the battlefield that raged so far below them, nor was he annoyed by the show of affection between a digimon male and a human male, rather… He was annoyed at the circumstances that brought them together again, the circumstances that only proved how much he hated this side of the human being, a selfish desire to fulfill one's own goals.

It would take him years to realize how much his partner cared for him, and how he was hurting him in several small ways, even through his gentle kindness.

Regardless, below the two figures stood a battle of monstrous properties, none of the three Mega-Levels were having it easy, dealing with the Ultimate-Levels was easy enough to handle, but dealing with the several – _several – _Megas that clouded the entrance of Machine Pit was another thing entirely… The three were strong, yes, all stronger than the average Mega, but by no means unbeatable.

Omnimon himself, the strongest of the trio, was already proving to have too much trouble on his hands, "Goddammit!" he cursed, as a Cerberumon leapt on him from behind, the DNA Digivolved digimon tried desperately to take the oversized dog from him, to no use. Rather, he only had more trouble as a MetalSeadramon charged on his direction.

The Mega-level had now two immediate threats to deal with, the MetalSeadramon, and the Cerberumon; the Cerberumon was not a big problem, the Seadramon, on the other hand, was. Regardless, the battle-hardened Royal Knight had enough battle experience to know that he could probably use this as an advantage of sorts.

He pointed his left arm – the Garuru Cannon – towards the MetalSeadramon, freezing him in an instant, the next, as expected, he was being showered with projectiles from above, he quickly discerned one's path and rushed towards it… Aiming to take the hit head-on.

Or rather, make the Cerberumon take the hit head-on. Just as he's about to be hit, he turns around, with no time to dodge, the mindless dog takes the projectile for Omnimon, being deleted in a single instant, the resulting smoke further helps the Royal Knight, as he's able to shoot his Garuru Cannon from where the projectile came from, aiming from memory, and precisely freezing the offending enemy.

His comrade, Gallantmon Crimson Mode was not in a much better shape when it came to odds, unlike Omnimon, Gallantmon was keeping it high in the air, taking advantage of his Chrome Digizoid armor to be able to take several hits from the projectiles hurled at him, while guarding most of them with his trusty Blutgang, he summoned Gungnir once more, throwing it towards an enemy he didn't even had time to identify, before turning around and guarding against a physical attack from a GranKuwagamon.

"Please go to hell." He muttered, throwing the claws aside and evading the Kuwagamon's pincers, slicing him in half with the Blutgang, warm blood gushed out before he disappeared in Data particles, along with the blood.

"This is the best part about digimon breaking up into data, they don't make a mess." The Royal Knight commented, before summoning his Gungnir once again, looking around for any immediate strikes.

Takato had to make a mental note to talk about Guilmon's personality as Gallantmon at a later date. Regardless, the tamer took this brief time window to inquire "You think they'll make up after this?" he asks.

"They'd better, after this hell we're being put through." Gallantmon responds, "Patrol duty is hard, but it's nothing compared to invading Machine-Freaking-Pit."

Yup, Takato surely had to talk to Guilmon about this at a later date.

Gallantmon gazed down, seeing Omnimon overwhelmed by several enemies, his first thought was to go and help him immediately… However "Gallantmon, don't you think we should be able to finish this right now? As we did with the Locomon incident." Takato asked.

Gallantmon nodded in response, he lifted his left arm high, holding his Gungnir tightly, gathering as much energy as he could for this single attack.

_"QUO VADIS!"_

Their combined voices pierced the heavens in a single moment before the Gungnir, filled with a seemingly limitless amount of energy, took its path down towards the ground, in less than a second, the entirety of the dark-blue of Machine Pit was covered in light, an attack so strong it would shatter the very foundations of the Digital World on where it hit, both of them paid no mind to Omnimon or their comrades – they had aimed it at a place far enough for them to be able to dodge with ease if needbe.

As soon as the light faded, there was… Silence. Not one digimon in sight, not one attack coming from the ground, in fact, aerial forces seemed wiped out as well "Whew… That was easier than expect—"

Takato was cut off by the sight of a small ripple in the air, a small ripple in reality, a lone Infermon had just reappeared, at the very spot the Gungnir had hit the ground seconds prior, moments later, various other ripples in reality appeared, creating other digimon of endless varieties around the Infermon.

"I knew it." Gallantmon said, "Even if we manage to wipe out the entire army… The Prophecy runs this place, it will just make more."

And Gallantmon was not the only one to know this, unlike the two, Seraphimon was an actually important figure in what was left in the high hierarchy of the Digital World – he was one of the Three Seraphs – and because of that, he understands the powers of The Prophecy.

Unfortunately for him, his plan on protecting the couple that once stood behind him had failed, he was forced to move forward, forced to take dodges that would lead him inward, leaving the crying Davis and probably crying Veemon at the mercy of chance.

He extended his Excalibur from his right sleeve, slicing a MagnaAngemon right in front of his very eyes, it pained him to see one of his very Digivolutions dying in front of him, but this was no time to mourn.

Conjuring another light sphere in his left hand, he throws it a bit closer to the Metal Arc, where Veemon and Davis are, obviously he wasn't gonna hit them, rather, he wanted to start making a path to get back to them… But the respawning Digimon did not help in the slightest.

If he was not a holy digimon, he'd probably be cursing under his breath right now, and he probably would, if he was still in his Patamon form.

He takes flight, taking his time to dodge between shots and more shots from enemies, until he finally manages to catch a break in their attack, summoning a large orb in each hand; he calls out "SEVEN HEAVENS!"

He throws one of the light orbs at the fray, and then another, several more, the original attack had him stopping at seven, but at this point, he couldn't afford stopping at a mere _seven_ shots, he had to go triple and beyond, anything to be able to give them just a little bit of breathing space.

Unbeknownst to him, while he assaulted everything in sight with his holy powers, Veemon catches a glimpse of a MetalGarurumon jumping above the Metal Arc and landing right behind the crying Davis, he weakly mutters "Davis… Run…" but it was too late, the MetalGarurumon had already leapt forward to strike them, Seraphimon looked back towards them, only to be astonished "VEEMON, DAVIS!"

…

I close my eyes, expecting a killing blow from the MetalGarurumon, the only solace in my mind being that if I was going to die in Davis's hands, at least I'd die knowing he still loved me.

But as much as I waited for the blow, it never came, I slowly opened my eyes, only to find a spear, quickly planted into the ground as the last Data Particles of the MetalGarurumon disappeared, in the distance, a tall figure covered in armor with a shield on her left arm walked towards us, "I can see you're still in one piece." She says, approaching and taking the spear out of the ground, "Good." She continues… Ophanimon, Gatomon's Mega level, and the second of the Three Seraphs, now that I think about it… Considering our army's cannon fodder was basically angels _and_ demons, it's a wonder we had _all three_ of the Seraphs _and_ their respective counterparts working for us.

"This is neither time nor place to grieve, you two can get back to reconciling as soon as you get back." She adds and turns her head towards me… The same pitiful look I received from Seraphimon minutes ago, do all Seraphs have the same stare?

Regardless, Davis brings me closer to his chest and looks towards her, nodding in response, "Go, we'll buy you some time." Ophanimon adds, before proceeding into the battle with the Alpha Team Operatives.

He gets up and quickly starts running away from the battle that continued to rage, but to his utmost surprise, an Andromon appeared _out of thin air_ right in front of him.

He stops in his tracks, eyes gazing upon the mechanical monster right in front of him, slowly, he steps back, once… Twice… Three times, and several more, the mechanical digimon doesn't move, only eyeing us… I weakly mutter "Davis… You think… We'll be able to make out of this…?"

"When we do…" He starts, and sobs once, "…We'll have one hell of a long talk, kiddo." He continues, finally putting some respectable distance between him and the Digimon… In a flash, the Andromon takes one step forward, and outright leaps from his position towards us, closing such distance in less than a split second.

Davis jumps aside, barely in time to dodge the tackle made by the Ultimate Level, as soon as he regains his composure he keeps running, hoping by a Miracle that he would be able to run from the mindless digimon chasing us.

Of course, even the Child and Digimon of Miracles seem to have their limits.

Andromon grabs him from behind, by the neck, and lifts him up effortlessly, "Goddammit…" he curses under his breath, my first reaction is to try and break free from Davis's grasp, just to try and fight Andromon… I'd stand no chance, but at least, Davis would get out alive.

I close my eyes tightly, and bury my face in Davis's chest, I'm in no condition to fight and I _know_ it, I wanna be able to protect my destined, my friend, brother… My… Loved one. But I can't, _I can't._

When have I ever felt so powerless to stop what was happening? Davis's conviction to survive, to see me live would normally make me jump straight into XVeemon, but I'm too hurt to do so… I'm surprised I haven't turned back into Chibimon just from the injuries.

I'm the Digimon of Miracles, the very being that was supposed to be incarnation of Luck, being able to grasp victory from the jaws of certain defeat through _miracles_, but… Where is my miracle now?

…

Had Veemon continued that line of thought for one second longer, he would have been interrupted by that one, small miracle.

"Rail Stinger!"

A Lone arrow shot through the forest, at speeds higher than the naked eye could possibly conceive, an arrow made of pure energy, of pure light, going straight towards Davis.

…Only to miss his neck by _one inch_, and instead hit the Andromon in the very middle of his forehead, a perfect shot, piercing cleanly through his metallic skull and through his robotic brain, continuing its path seemingly endlessly.

The Ultimate Level lets the couple fall on the ground as his form disappears in particles of Data, slowly disappearing into utter nothingness, from where he'd probably never come back… Were it not for The Prophecy.

Davis falls on the ground, struggling to breath, clutching Veemon as tight as he clutched his own life, the human coughed, trying to catch his breath before continuing his way, Veemon lifted his head, in curiosity of what had just saved him and his destined.

Upon doing so, he immediately saw the long, blond hair of that one gorgeous woman, the same characteristic yellow clothing, one he'd probably never forget in life, with a bow attached to her left sleeve, "Sorry." She said, giving them a reassuring smile. "We're late."

Behind her quickly came the rest of Team Omega, the Rune Slayer, swordsman capable of extreme magic, Elsword Sieghart, his brother, equally as capable with both blade and magic, Elsy Sieghart, the Dark Magician whom had long made a pact with a devil, Aisha, the Cyborg, whom had once gave up all reason and thought from the promise of sheer power alone, Raven, the queen of the defiled robot civilization, whom still fought so bravely to carve her empire from utter nothingness, Eve, the woman who swore protection of the light from birth alongside a now-tainted sibling, Ara Haan, and the man who once stood in the grasp of innocence, of hope, only to have his hopes and dreams shattered to discover the very being he sworn to protect was nothing more than a sadistic goddess, Chung Seiker.

The whole Team took their positions between the Metal Arc that was the entrance towards Machine Pit and the couple, all except Rena, whom extended a friendly hand towards the fallen human "Get up" she said, smiling, "Don't give up just yet." She continued.

Davis looked towards the woman with grateful eyes, taking her hand with his right one – while still keeping his tight grip on Veemon – he gets up, and smiling, answers "Thanks".

"Don't mention it." Comes Elsword's voice, he looks back, seeing the swordsman brandishing his blade for battle, "I, above everyone else, know what it is to want to protect a loved one." The Rune Slayer says, summoning a single Rune in his left hand, the Rune very characteristic of his reasons for fighting – Peace

"Think of this as Team Omega doing their job." He finishes, before looking towards the archer that stood in front of the couple, "Rena, protect these two from any possible threat, we'll go on ahead and try to buy you guys some time to escape." He continues.

The archer nods, as she looks back to see the most possible escape route, several digimon appear from ripples in the air, ripples that could have resembled cleanly ones in water, having nowhere left to run, Rena takes a step forward, putting a hand in her communicator, "Izzy?"

"I've noticed." The programmer answered, though the voice didn't come from the communicator, but rather, from above and beyond, a voice that came from absolutely nowhere, and yet was everywhere at once. "I'm trying to slow down their spawning rates but this system is gonna take me some time to crack." He continues "You guys think you can hold it for a few minutes?"

The dark magician laughed loudly at the question, almost as if she found the whole situation hilarious, "You _do_ know who you're talking to, right?" Aisha asks, not expecting an answer, but rather, lifting her staff up high, "I'll have more than enough fun slaughtering these weaklings."

Needless to say, Aisha was the first to jump into battle.

The Dark Magician – whom had officially changed her title to Angel of Darkness several years prior – floated above the battlefield, summoning a small orb in her left hand, any shots aimed at her were immediately deflected before reaching the girl – a magic shield, strong enough to block anything, resilient enough to never break – she smiled, sadistically, before throwing the small orb away, as if it was just trash she never even cared about.

The small, glowing orb quickly fell in the very middle of the battlefield, far, far from Ophanimon, from Seraphimon, Omnimon and Gallantmon, rather, far from anything, she smiled again, a small chuckle escaped her lips and she raised her hand.

"METEO CALL!"

And in a split second, the orb, once so harmless and beautiful, simply grew one million times its original size, becoming a massive ball of energy that kept fluctuating, sending both energy and heat towards anything standing in its path, any digimon that was even remotely close to what could be best described as a miniature _sun_ was obliterated in a single second, an energy so strong that nothing was left.

Aisha, however, was not done yet, with a snap of her finger, the miniature sun _exploded_, sending ripples of energy that could have destroyed entire cities in a matter of seconds, several other digimon were destroyed in the process, unbeknownst to the girl, it also hit – though didn't exactly injure – Ophanimon and the Alpha Team Operatives.

As soon as the dust settled, she was expecting a massive crater were Machine Pit once stood, complete destruction, with little to nothing left, Meteo Call was one of her strongest spells, an ability that literally mimicked a star going nova… But instead was greeted by an _intact_ Machine Pit, its defenders – the countless digimon – destroyed, but its ground, walls, _entire structure _not having suffered a dent.

She gazed upon Machine Pit, why, why was it still standing? Was Meteo Call not strong enough to destroy this place? She shook her head – she had already tested! She was capable of destroying _100% pure Chrome Digizoid_ with some of her _mid-level spells_. Meteo Call was one of her strongest, how could Machine Pit be made of something stronger than _Pure Chrome Digizoid? _When it was widely thought to be the strongest metal in the Digital World? Infinitely stronger than whatever humanity could ever make!

Even more impressed was the girl when the ripples in reality returned, forcing all four original combatants to return to battle, she barely needed to care about the several surrounding her – her shield was stronger than _anything _– no digimon could ever penetrate it, she was left to her own thoughts and amazement. _Is… Is Machine Pit really something beyond even __**our**__ capabilities?_

Elsword shook his head, "Showoff." He muttered, "I swear to god that will get her killed one day." He continued, being one of the melee fighters in the Team made sure he was the next to enter the battle, but not before ordering what he thought was the most sensible decision.

"Do not underestimate this place." He said, "We all know how destructive Aisha's spell is, and even then it didn't make a dent in this place." He continued, taking several steps towards the Metal Arc "We gotta play this seriously."

Needless to say, the situation was quite grim, they didn't know what _exactly_ Machine Pit was capable of, theory said that The Prophecy could _remove them from existence at that very moment._ And it had already proven that it could also spawn an endless stream of digimon, just what _else_ was this thing capable of doing?

Elsword touched the "peace" rune sign in his sword, feeling the cold metal of the blade in his fingers, and applying mild pressure to the sign… It glowed once, before Elsword started to slide his fingers over the whole of the sword, from the sign – close to the handle – to the very tip.

If Davis and Veemon were actually watching this, they'd be amazed that as soon as his fingers left the sword several Runes started to appear _out of thin air _and rotate around him, Runes neither of them would understand, but each one representing one type of magic, abilities he had learned so many years before.

The second one to activate his _awakening _– as it was officially called – was his brother, unlike Elsword, Elsy did not have any sort of mastery over Runes, but he knew every single of Elsword's tricks and abilities, where Elsword decided to become a Rune Slayer, Elsy had decided to hone his fire magic.

Much like his brother, he touched the sword in his right hand, but instead of touching any place in particular, he simply put his hand over the sword… In a split second, his hand was ignited, and the sword was quickly on fire, Elsy covered the whole blade in flames before proceeding to battle, his _awakening_ was not as visually impressive as his brother's, but certainly, was no weaker.

"Oberon, Ophelia." Came Eve's voice, with a snap of her fingers, both of her robots were beside her, Oberon, the Advanced Nasod Blader, and Ophelia, the Robotic Maid also capable of combat, Ophelia herself didn't carry any weapons on her, rather, she was much like the stereotypical robots, having Machine Gun Fingers, on the other hand, she was also capable of minor electric powers.

Oberon was different, unlike his sister, he was made solely and purely for battle, carrying a blade on each hand, blades he carried like Tonfas, he was capable of both extreme speed and dexterity, having endured way more battles than Ophelia herself did.

Eve herself, however, wasn't sure even two of her best creations could ever hope to match Machine Pit… Not in this state. Opening a single monitor in front of her, she saw the diagnostics of both Oberon and Ophelia, diagnostics that changed quickly, but kept stable, everything in working parameters, everything running smoothly and perfectly. Her only concern, however, was the voice command.

"Disable all limiters."

The diagnostics quickly changed, showing a steady increase in possible performance, numbers skyrocketed, going in so far as to increase tenfold, both robots didn't change any when it came to aesthetics, but internally, in question of fighting capabilities, the two of them were almost as strong as Eve's Prototypes from oh so long ago, she mentally cursed herself for thinking that, the war had taken away the last of these prototypes, something she took years of careful consideration, of careful planning and building to create, much like Oberon and Ophelia, that prototype - Ferdinand - was much like a child to her. Out of all of the nasod prototypes, he was the only one to reach fully working parameters, and the only one with a will strong enough to sacrifice himself not only for his mistress, but for the entire world. Ferdinand was truly the only one of her prototypes she could honestly call "human".

She shook her head, _No time to cry about spoiled milk,_ she thought, though she was not using a code prepped for battle, raising both hands with both of her Nasod gears lifted high above her, she muttered "Deploying El Crystal"

A small crystal appeared from a small portal made by the Gears, glowing a radiating light, it stood cleanly between both of her hands, _This will take a while._ She thought upon seeing the cloudless sky. Oberon and Ophelia quickly jumped into the raging battle.

Next up was Raven, the last truly Melee fighter that would be in the main battle, he looked towards his left arm, the Nasod Claw that had already undergone so many changes on so many years… No, that was not a time to reminiscence, closing his left hand into a fist, the Red claw started to grow slightly in size, very, very slightly, a procedure which was not without pain to the battle-hardened soldier. He grunted in pain as a spike protruded from the arm, sharp enough to cut – or impale – almost anything, especially one second later, when the spike _ignited._

He brandished his blade after the several seconds it took for his arm to break all of its possible limiters, he hesitated for a second, knowing that putting way too much strength could break the suppressor Eve had made for him – which would bring him back to insaneville again – though he had a job to do, and a job that _had to be done right._

Finally, came Chung, his Awakening was not as impressive as any of the others, touching his gloved – armored – right hand on his chestplate, he quietly muttered "Activating Intense Showtime."

A few seconds of concentration were all that the assassin needed for his armor to grow from the collar, creating various metal parts that appeared from seemingly nowhere around his head, and in less than a second, his head was covered by a helmet, a helmet that resembled a hood, symbolizing his battle style of "Unknown Assassin", or, as he liked to say, "The last thing you never see.". The helmet left no real place for the eyes, but Chung could clearly see, through the two yellow glowing orbs that were now his eyes. He reached for his back with the left hand, grabbing the handle of his Destroyer Cannon, while taking his first Silver Shooter from its holster on his hip, ready for battle.

Ara, on the other hand, gazed upon the many enemies inside Machine Pit, "You can't handle this alone, Ara." she heard Silver speak, "Let me help."

And yet she brandished her lance with her right hand, pointing it forward, "I can't depend on you, Silver." she answered, leaping forward into the battlefield.

Aisha continued to gaze upon the battlefield, amazed, as the aerial forces kept pounding on her magic shield, attacks she never even felt, sounds she never even heard, she kept thinking of the various possibilities of her powers being much weaker than that of The Prophecy's, that that… _thing_ could actually be _stronger than Team Omega._

Though her peripheral vision caught Elsword and his runes, signifying the order he had given – go all out – she smirked, it had been a while since she played anything seriously, she had missed the feeling indeed.

She looked around, finding herself surrounded by all types of Digimon from all sides – amazingly not the front, probably because Gallantmon was in that general direction – musing their futile struggles for a moment, she thought _It's gonna be hard getting my little tool with these guys around me._

Thankfully, she had something for just that.

Gathering energy within her body, she let out a small chuckle, before allowing her Magic Shield to break, the claws, nails, teeth and what-have you of the Digimon approached the Magician in a split moment, even with something prepared, no normal human would be able to survive this onslaught.

Obviously, Aisha was no normal human.

"ENERGY SPURT"

Boom.

An explosion was all that could be described that had happened, a small blue explosion around Aisha that immediately turned the digimon hit in flying Data Particles, a completely defensive ability, one that threw everything out of her sight.

She extended her left arm, opening a small dark portal through which her arm entered, she grasped something, something cold, something that simply should not be, a dark aura that would leave anybody frightened, that would make any child scream for their mother, and the most resilient of adults to beg for mercy.

An aura she _enjoyed._

She started to pull on the light-but-sinister object; she had already noticed the approaching ShineGreymon right behind her, but she just continued on her pulling… Slowly, a small, thin and red metal bar appeared from the portal, Aisha kept pulling as more and more of it appeared.

And in the blink of an eye, right as the ShineGreymon was about to hit her from behind… He stopped, not out of fear from the woman that wasn't even looking at him, not out of pity, or good sportsmanship.

But because he was suddenly kept in place by _chains, _chains that had appeared out of nowhere, chains that dug into his very body, tight enough to start breaking the armor he wore, chains strong enough to be virtually unbreakable.

That was the last thing the ShineGreymon would remember before his death, as Aisha finally finished her job of pulling out such object from her small portal… And promptly decapitate him with the scythe.

The Scythe, the very embodiment of Aisha's contract with the little bat demon _Anger_, a weapon forged from the rage of countless human beings, an aura that would make anyone quiver before its sight, surrounded in chains forged in similar ways, the only other thing that stood out from the massive scythe was the bat symbol between the blade and the metal bar used as handle.

…

Rena looked back, towards Davis and Veemon for one second, seeing the two of them immobile, waiting for her to advance before making a move; she was their escort after all...

Gazing upon the enemies, she knew she was not the best suited when it came to killing multiple enemies at once, she was best at one-on-one combat, regardless, the woman sighed.

Her awakening was not something that anyone could have expected.

Unlike Elsword, she didn't have any fancy tricks involving Runes that had to be summoned first – the very epitome of his power.

Unlike Elsy, she couldn't "summon" something that would make much more difference in battle than an outsider could realize.

Unlike Aisha, she didn't make a pact with a Demon so that she could summon his powers when she most needed.

Unlike Eve, she didn't have an "everyday mode" and a "Battle Mode" that she needed to activate.

Unlike Ara, she did not have a Guardian Spirit protecting her and giving her power when necessary.

And unlike Raven and Chung, she didn't have suppressors inside her to keep her from going insane – as it was with Raven – or shattering her armor – as it was with Chung.

Rather, the only thing that truly limited her abilities, the only thing that made a difference between "normal fighting" and "serious fighting"… Was the knot tying her hair.

Most would find it silly, but unlike the others, she didn't have _any means_ of not showing her true powers, she was not a magician, she was not a robot, she _could not hide her true abilities _because they all came _from herself._ It was pure skill, pure strength, and pure agility. The knot served as a power suppressor for her muscles, something both Eve and Aisha made together to keep her from showing her strength until it was time to do so.

Reaching for her hair, she quickly undid the knot that tied her long, blond hair, her hair relaxed finally, leaving her with a sense of comfort for a second, being finally free of the clutches of such accessory most would think was merely for fashion, with the knot in hand, she took her time wrapping it around her right leg, she had already noticed that the monsters in front of her were not there for a fight, specifically, rather, they were there to keep any intruders from leaving, and would only attack as soon as she took a step forward.

_Turning your protectors into mindless machines truly has its downside._ Rena thought, taking just one gaze forward before opening her mouth, "What you two are about to see." She started, taking a step forward before the various digimon started rushing down on the three, shooting them and attacking like wild animals, "Is the true capabilities of one from Team Omega."

And then she vanished.

The two of them were alone, completely alone, with a horde of digimon running towards them like the mindless beasts they had been turned into, with no regards for life, only living to serve The Prophecy, to protect Machine Pit.

The two of them closed their eyes, having truly thought Rena had abandoned them… Only to hear a very loud crash a single moment later.

They opened their eyes in expectation… And the whole horde was done, Rena was left intact, still standing in front of them with her back turned to them, as if she didn't vanish in the first place, though another wave of Digimon spawned not far in front of her, she wasn't scared, rather, she took another step forward.

…

Even if everyone was fighting to protect Veemon and Davis, even if all of them were all fueled by the wish to see the two of them live – as well as a few other wishes, each depending on the fighter itself – none of them could see themselves winning the battle.

Elsword jumped quickly over a multitude of enemies, dodging various projectiles hurled at him, projectiles he didn't even bother looking at. Taking one of the runes that now floated around him in hand – the Summoning Rune – he prepared himself for what most would think impossible for a human to do.

Reaching the ground, his first priority was get some space, swinging his blade towards his right an immediately decapitating a digimon he didn't even care to recognize, he crushed the Rune on his left palm, it would take a few seconds for the magic to be ready, but when it was, he hoped he'd at least have some breathing room.

He felt himself hit from behind, a sharp cut on his back, the pain took off his concentration for a moment, a moment he knew would be exploited by any and every enemy on that battlefield. To correct his mistake, he rolled towards the same place where the digimon he had just slain was, taking that moment to see what digimon had just hit him… He didn't know the names of many digimon, so he didn't recognize it, but he knew it was just an ultimate.

A flick of his wrist was all he needed to engulf such offender in flames.

Regaining composure, he dodged to the left, just in time to avoid yet another projectile, his hand started to burn, much like the flames his own brother used, but it would still take time for the spell to be ready.

Swinging his blade again to guard an incoming sword from who-knows-what-digimon-that-was, he knew entering in a defensive position was the **last thing** he should do. Taking the enemy's sword in his left hand and holding it with all of his strength, he used his sword to stab the offending monster in the neck, the opposing sword fell, releasing the pressure – and pain – in his hand. His hand was injured, but that wouldn't affect the magic, nor would it take long to heal.

His wrist now in flames, it wouldn't take much longer, though he still needed to keep his guard up.

**_Now_**_ I remember why I hated being in the front lines._ He thought, though a sound came from behind him, he didn't have time to see what exactly it was, but he knew it couldn't be good. He leaped forward, barely avoiding an explosion that engulfed his last position in smoke, upon landing, he had to kill yet another digimon, thankfully, they weren't so tightly packed.

With a movement from his left hand he opened a blue portal; one engraved with once again the Peace Rune sign, though the thing that came from the portal was anything but peaceful. "LUNA BLADE" he declared, the seal on the portal shattered, giving place to a massive light-blue blade, hurled at an impressive speed at whatever had just tried to kill the swordsman.

As soon as the dust settled, Elsword could see the massive blade engraved in the head of the Digimon, that one he knew who it was – WarGrowlmon.

He barely had time to dwell on it as he felt his entire arm in flames. _There, finally!_

Pulling his left arm back, he quickly felt the flames leaving his body as he moved it forward, as if throwing some sort of object at the enemies. "PHOENIX TALON!"

Any observer would have been amazed to see the flames that left his arm quickly formed into one, gigantic and literal _Phoenix._

The Phoenix flew forward, incinerating everything in its path just by getting close to it, its majestic plumes covered in flames falling upon the battlefield, a gigantic screech echoed among the night as it made its way back towards its summoner, where it quickly stood beside, flapping its enormous wings for all to see, illuminating that dark night.

"So…" Elsword started, pointing his blade forward, "You guys still wanna fuck with the guy with the freaking Phoenix?"

He was met by various ripples in the air where the Phoenix had gone through, every ripple leaving behind a digimon in its place.

"I'll take that as a yes." He sighed.

Though prepared for the next move, his peripheral vision saw Chung backflipping to gain extreme distance from enemies… And unfortunately landing in the middle of a horde.

Though the Chaser would never admit it, the odds were against his favor, though this was not a situation he had not gone through before - even before the beginning of the war, him and his teammates were masters of destroying armies of monsters, of demons - despite this, it was something he had learned to hate since the beginning of the war. _Just don't falter, Chung._ He thought, _Keep your eyes focused in your objective and you will reach it._

He landed and swung his cannon in a 360° arc, knocking away enemies who were too close for comfort, with one of his Silver Shooters in his right hand, he used the momentum left by the previous attack to headshot a flying digimon he thought as a Mega that approached, the bullet flew and struck it directly, he didn't even have time to dodge - the bullets shot by the Silver Shooter travel at a tenth of the speed of light.

One was down, but there were many more to go.

He swung his cannon again, this time blocking and knocking away another digimon that jumped on him. Noticing that in these conditions there was nothing he could do to enter the offensive, he smacked his cannon on the ground, pulling its trigger. The Destroyer was not a cannon per se, aside from the missiles it shot, it only created large low-range explosions at its tip, making it much more of a melee weapon than a ranged one.

The explosion sent him flying several meters off the ground, allowing him to completely see the battlefield, amusingly enough, he wasn't showered with projectiles from above nor from below... For that brief moment, he could completely assess the situation.

Though for others, what was but a brief moment seemed like minutes to the magically-infused-from-birth Seiker. Once his mind was concentrated, the entire world moved in slow motion, he could see Ara fighting a few meters ahead, with Eve preparing her battle mode just a few meters beyond. He could see the digimon moving to shoot him, taking their aim, he could see the summonned phoenix wreaking havoc around the battlefield. It was no longer like he was a combatant, but rather, an outside viewer, much like a great narrator that could do nothing but watch and tell the story to a listening audience.

Chung looked above, to see the thousands of flying digimon fighting Gallantmon and Aisha, the two of them destroying several, but being hit by several more. Though Aisha was fine thanks to her Mana Shield, he knew there were only so many hits the digimon could take. _Alpha Team... Always a liability._ He thought.

And yet, among these thoughts, he noticed a red creature flying above, dozens if not _hundreds_ of meters above the flying digimon, the red creature was not unfamiliar to the Chaser... The red flapping wings with the armor on its shoulder, the long tail in the place of its legs... It was Megidramon, BlackGuilmon's Mega form.

He was watching the battlefield, he was seeing the battle rage on, and yet, he wasn't helping. Despite having only known the dragon for five years, he knew the Dragon would not stand out of the battle if he had a choice, he knew the dragon would jump at the oportunity to fight something as big as Machine Pit. So why was he only watching?

The Seiker had only one explanation for it, and it was that a _certain man_ had told him not to.

Chung mentally grunted at the possibility, and yet, it was the most likely one. However, the Seiker had little time to dwell in these thoughts, he looked at the ground, seeing one place that somebody had cleaned, it was big enough for the Chaser to fall into with no problems...

With his cannon still in hand, he swung it to his back and pulled the trigger, sending him flying in the directiong of that one break in the enemies's defenses, as he fell, he did a frontflip, putting his cannon right above his own head and as soon as he hit the ground, swung it down with all of his might. The cannon smashed one digimon and immediately deleted him, if Chung was any normal person, the sound of bones _shattering_ would've made him feel sick.

Following it though, he pulled the trigger of the cannon dozens of times, he knew what he had to do, and he knew it all too well. The cannon started shooting several missiles in the direction of the skies that quickly deviated their course, every single missile going in a seemingly random direction and making various twists and turns.

However, instead of exploding, the missiles broke up instead, leaving what could only be described as transparent panels in the skies with the words "Lock on" in the deepest red written on them. Every single one of the missiles created such panels, all of them surrounding a huge area around the Chaser.

Chung proceeded to throw his Destroyer upwards, and pick up his second Silver Shooter, now with both in hands, he declared loudly "INFINITY ABYSS!"

The world then slowed down once more for the Chaser. He pointed one of his Silver Shooters towards one of the panels and pulled the trigger, and with the other, he pointed to a different panel and also shot at it, both shots which travelled at a tenth of the speed of light were now travelling almost at a turtle's pace to the Chaser's eyes. He danced with his pistols - shooting several times in all possible directions, all of them pointing to a different panel.

As soon as the first bullet hit a panel however, the panel _exploded _ in a blue-ish explosion, however, the panel itself wasn't destroyed, nor did the bullet stop - it simply ricochetted off of the panel and went in the direction of a different panel. Every single bullet had its path and every single bullet struck a different panel, all of them ricochetting and creating a huge explosion. Chung was surrounded by the explosions, though not a single one of them fazed him, every panel was far away enough that the explosions, as strong as they were, did not hurt him.

Though every explosion must've destroyed its own share of digimon, Chung was certain that there would still be many more. Still, he was thankful to be able to create such a huge gap in the defenses of an enemy army, if there was something he thanked his past for, was his El-infused weaponry, magic, in its purest form. He remembered his fight with Eve days prior, and a smile - covered by his helmet - escaped his lips. _And you, woman created from El, should know the destructive power of El-based weaponry all too well. _He thought as he raised his left arm and picked up his Destroyer, right after holstering his second Silver Shooter, and right before the explosions ceased.

The Queen herself had her share of problems, though right now she was free of any immediate danger; she was also vulnerable while activating her personal battle mode.

…Though unbeknownst to others, such battle mode had been upgraded, upgrades that, if anyone knew, would find unethical, _at best._

Regardless, she continued to stare up the crystal in her hands as its light gained strength with each passing second and as the sky above turned darker and darker, clouds that had not appeared in years since the war began to form right above her – one cloud was enough.

She only had to hope that Oberon and Ophelia would hold until it was over.

Even though Ophelia was the one least capable for battle, she was the first of the two to attack, "ASSAULT SPEAR" she declared, a gigantic spear appearing right above her head, she jumps, taking the spear in hands and putting as much force in her grip to throw the spear at the enemies, that was only the beginning of course, but she had to open a breach in the enemy's defenses.

The spear was thrown, and Oberon rushed forward, with both blades in hands slicing any enemy that came his way, blades sharp enough to cut through even the most pure of Chrome Digizoid, and probably even beyond, the battle butler dispatched enemies left and right, running straight for the breach that he hoped Ophelia would create.

As the spear hit the ground, there was not a moment before it exploded, clearing a huge area of enemies, Oberon jumped inside such area and not a moment too soon – several ripples in reality appeared around him, revealing more and more and more digimon.

Finding himself surrounded, the robot did the only thing he knew he could do in such a situation, keeping the grip on both of his blades firm, he rotated them such that they faced outwards, and after a leaping which barely dodged an enemy he had no time to scan, he propelled himself in what seemed like an endless spin to some, "SONIC WAVE" he shouted.

Though to some that would have been an ordinary spin with a fancy name, it quite certainly wasn't, each slash in the air broke the barrier of sound, creating both a very loud noise – enough to deafen most for several seconds – and a "wave" in such direction, though it was more of an energy wave rather than a sound wave. The robot landed again, having dispatched enough enemies to give him some moving space.

Ophelia herself was keeping close to Eve, she extended her arm, shooting enemies from a distance while dodging the few projectiles that came her way – thankfully for Eve, Ophelia and Oberon fought together, Oberon had a bigger emphasis on killing ranged enemies thanks to his speed while Ophelia killed physicals with her range

Though each time she sprayed an enemy with more than a few bullets was enough to kill most, there were just way too many, a single enemy – which she recognized as a Sakuyamon – got a bit too close to her. The digimon swung her staff downwards on the maid, though the maid did not flinch.

In fact, the attack never reached her, lifting her left hand was all that was needed to stop the attack, and with a small movement, throw the staff aside, her index finger opened, showing a hollow opening most would find unsettling to examine from too close, pointing the finger towards the Sakuyamon, a small energy burst came from it, throwing the digimon back several dozen feet.

What Ophelia would not expect, was a digimon sneaking up on Eve.

Eve herself had noticed the digimon, though she didn't know which one it was, she felt it approaching, still gazing up the sky and through her crystal, which shone ever brighter, she smirked.

Ophelia looked back, barely in time to see the digimon tackling Eve from behind, a shriek came from her lifeless voice "MISTRESS!"

…

_Activating Code: Battle Seraph._

One flash, one flash was all it took. From the cloud high, high above the Queen came lighting, shooting out at speeds the naked eye could not conceive, and hitting its mark cleanly – Eve's El Crystal

The crystal now shone absurdly bright, not enough to blind someone, though enough for it to be a hindrance to the eye, though that was not the most important part, the El Crystal was fundamental to changing from the "Normal" Battle Code – Code: Empress – towards the "Serious" Battle Code – Code: Electra, now upgraded into Code: Battle Seraph.

The lightning that struck the crystal was not going to be its source of power; in fact, much like every single Nasod creation nowadays, it ran on a completely different power source – aether, a nearly limitless power source that ran on every aether particle, particles smaller than subatomic – the point was that using aether as a destructive energy was way too risky, aether didn't simply destroy things – it _erased_ them – hence, she needed another destructive energy, and she used the Crystal to safely acquire it – Electricity.

She lowered her arms, feeling the electricity rushing through her body endlessly, her very hands still sparked from the recent shock as the Crystal disappeared, the Digimon that was so close to her had been deleted immediately. Eve, now overflowing energy, could not even keep herself close to the ground; she was floating without even trying to.

Ophelia looked towards her Mistress, she was… Different. It wasn't just the overflowing energy in her body, no, or the fact that she was ominously floating above the ground, but her facial appearance was significantly different, namely, her eyes now lacked an iris, though still surrounded by the normal white of human eyes, and her hair had grown considerably too, going from short to long hair, long enough to almost reach her ankles. But the most glaring difference in her was neither the eyes nor the hair, but rather, the small blue orb that protruded from her forehead, though it wasn't big, it was big enough to be noticeable. "M-Mistress…?" Ophelia asked.

"Do not worry Ophelia." Eve immediately answered, "Though this is mostly a test drive it appears everything is fine, none of the upgrades seem to be reporting any bugs, and the battle output has been increased by an extra 400%, a nice increase considering I haven't activated my trump card yet." She continues, "No immediate or lasting changes have been made either… Aside from, what I can tell, my unconscious speech pattern, the Nasod Crystal on my forehead, my eyes and hair length. But I believe those are simple side-effects from the recent upgrades, and will try not to screw around with them too much."

"Don't worry Ophelia – I'm still me."

Unfortunately, that did not reassure Ophelia.

The queen moved onwards, giving a silent command with her left hand for Ophelia to keep fighting, in which the maid had no choice but to oblige. Looking towards the endless stream of digimon that now poured in her direction, she smirked. "Reby, Moby."

On her side came floating her two Nasod gears, the small rat-like robots, one black – Reby – and one white – Moby – both were the very essence of most of her attacks in her Code: Empress battle mode, fortunately, that did not hold true for Code: Battle Seraph. Even so, she felt better fighting with them at her side. Though most wouldn't notice, now, on the underside of both gears there stood a small glass that neatly showed their aether energy core.

Eve snapped her fingers, _Activating El Crystal: Amplify Mode_, she thought, smirking even harder at the approaching enemies, "Let's make them dance, boys!"

…

One slash was all it took for Raven to dispatch most offending digimon, though wearing what could be light armor _at best_, he didn't have any fear of getting hit and severely injured, his claw could take the hits, more than just fine.

Rolling forward, the Cyborg found himself dodging a... Werewolf's attack just in the nick of time, and subconsciously found himself guarding yet another attack from a different digimon coming from the left. _Note to self: The claw still does have a bit of self-consciousness even with the suppressor set to maximum, will have to talk to Eve about this._

Raven didn't even need to look, he grabbed the Digimon's face with his claw and crushed it through sheer force, sending bloody gore in all directions – thankfully for him, it would clean before it caused any malfunctions in the claw.

Though now he was left with a choice, go all out and risk breaking the suppressor, or take it easy and risk failing the mission?

Looking up he saw… A digimon, most likely mega-level jumping above the horde, the first thing that came to mind when looking at such digimon was the pictures of the ancient sabertooth tigers. Pointing his left hand towards the digimon, palm wide open, a single projectile left the small orb – now almost invisible to the naked eye – in the middle of the palm. The projectile was a small fireball, though one that did not fail to explode the tiger into a pile of gore upon contact.

Looking around some more he did not fail to notice the ripples in the air, that summoned more and more digimon, _This just keeps getting better and better_, he thought, clenching his claw again as hard as he could, quickly charging up.

He touched his earpiece, "I'd suggest you all take cover." He said, as more and more digimon approached him, the pain on his left arm kept growing, almost if endlessly, the charging was going to be nearly finished, but the pain was unbearable… It was like if his left arm was burning and being torn apart at the same time – a cruel reminder of what he is now.

He took a deep breath.

"GUARDIAN STRIKE"

What resulted was a massive cross-shaped explosion around Raven, obliterating anything inside it, and at least severely injuring anything outside it in a wide radius, a risky strategy considering he was not fighting alone, though he hoped that his forewarning had helped.

Unbeknownst to him, the resulting sound wave of the explosion deafened Veemon and Davis for a few seconds.

And the resulting shockwave did not fail to make the young magician momentarily lose her balance.

"Goddammit Raven." Aisha cursed, with a flick of her wrist she invoked a Mana Shield, barely in time to guard an incoming attack from what seemed an ultimate level, raising her staff she promptly chopped its head off with the axe-like blade.

Though her face was stained with blood, it was in fact, something she liked, she swung the scythe towards her left, promptly cutting another digimon in half, the scythe was light enough that it might as well be weightless.

Adjusting herself in the air, she took her time to summon another Mana Shield and look around, and grin, as soon as she found herself surrounded, "I just hope the people down there don't mind gore raining."

A small movement summoned a book in front of her, a book that quickly opened, just waiting to be used for that one, specific attack. Breaking her own Mana Shield, she let go of her staff, sitting with crossed legs on it as if it was a chair, and eyeing the book, as if she was a bored woman reading.

Though as soon as the enemies were about to hit her, she muttered only two words.

"Death Field."

A beat.

And then an explosion.

Every single digimon in her close proximity got "cursed" by the Death Field, and promptly exploded after a single moment, Aisha used her Mana Shield to go through the many simultaneous explosions unharmed, and was not amazed to see the blood dissipating in data particles as it fell.

"Weather forecast for tonight, explosive with a chance of blood rain." She chuckled.

Elsy himself was proving to have more troubles with the hordes of digimon than he thought possible, jumping backwards to avoid getting hit while purposefully slashing the wind to his right to send a fire-wave in that direction, the result of his burning blade.

Pulling his left arm back, a portal appeared right behind him, a portal where he promptly vanished into.

Only to reappear a few moments later several yards away from his initial location, closer to his brother whom he was forced to be separated of, their strategy was clear – picking them one by one.

Jumping out of the portal, he took the opportunity of the sneak attack to promptly impale a digimon… That turned out to be a mistake.

One digimon jumped on him, a digimon he didn't have the time to see, and before he could react, several others followed, he was on the floor, immobilized, feeling the animals slice at his back like no other…

_Am I gonna fall here…? In a place where the opponents are both relentless and mindless, and never-ending?_

Though a voice, a very faint and distant voice echoed in his ears.

_"Don't worry brother."_ It rang _"I'm never gonna leave you, ya hear? You can count on me always."_

…

"TEMPEST BLADE"

The rage and determination that sprung in his heart made Elsy immediately activate his strongest ability – Tempest Blade – a spiritual blade rose from his very position, ignoring whatever laws of physics would stop both the blade and himself to be in the same place, from the blade various others grew in an almost flower-like form, descending at various angles until they were completely horizontal, four walls of such blades that could potentially cut through anything.

The walls spun, butchering absolutely _anything_ in their paths, digimon body parts flew in all possible directions, gore and more gore that quickly dissipated in data particles, everything just as the walls kept raging like an endless tempest.

The technique finally died down a minute later, and what was left was Elsy in the very middle, panting on the floor, needless to say, it was an exhausting ability to use.

He quickly felt himself grabbed by someone, opening his eyes, he saw the red hair of his brother and he gave Elsy some light slaps on the cheek, "There… You're awake." Elsword said, "Don't you dare worry me like that anymore, moron…"

Elsy smiled, and was quickly back on his feet with Elsword's help.

Above the brothers though, Ara had taken a leap and was almost flying above the battlefield.

Her landing was almost gracious, impaling a digimon with her spear and immediately getting to attacking her other opponents, she swung her spear upwards, launching an approaching Digimon high, before twirling it and using its blade to make a severe cut on an enemy that came from behind.

Her battle style was almost like a gracious dance, swinging her spear forwards and backwards, twirling it almost like a hurricane and using it as if she danced to an nonexistent rhythm, a crawling digimon she thought she dispatched approached, and as soon as Ara noticed it she impaled its head with the blade of her spear, and in one swift movement, she jumped towards an enemy, kicking it and then removing the spear from the almost-completely-deleted digimon. She used the digimon she had just kicked as a way to jump upwards, getting herself a much needed breathing room.

In the air, she waited for a few moments before concentrating just a little on the air she was on... She then jumped forward, using absolutely _nothing_ as footing for it. Ara kept running in the air with her spear in hand, trying to find a safe place to land.

To her side, the spirit of the thousand year fox - Silver - appeared, running beside her, "Ara!" Silver shouted, "You cannot handle them alone! Let me help!" he continued, curving just as Ara did so.

"I cannot depend on you Silver!" she replied, "I have to fight using my own power!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Silver answered.

But Ara did not listen to her Guardian Spirit, she took one last leap as soon as she found a suitable landing place. She leapt towards the breach in the defenses, ready to use whatever advantage she could find.

At that moment, a digimon she did not recognize - an oversized wolf, she thought - appeared from a ripple in reality, filling the breach she was going to exploit - it was a trap!

But Ara did not falter, she brandished her spear skillfully as she approached the wolf that was about to leap to her, he leapt, but Ara did not meet him in combat, instead she created suitable footing from her Spirit Energy to make a frontflip over the wolf, having him pass by harmlessly bellow her.

Now mere meters from the ground, Ara started rotating her spear as fast as she could make it, quickly, the spear was surrounded by black plumes and rotated as fast as a hurricane. "Ara, no!" Silver warned.

But Ara did not listen.

As soon as she reached the ground she shouted "SHADOW KNOT!" as she threw her spear forward.

The rotating blade completely butchered anything in its path, what was impressive though, was that moments after being thrown, it changed course - it started to move itself in a wide circle around Ara, one that quickly closed.

It was a technique using the Shadow arts she had learned from her brother, Aren - nowadays known as Ran - and as she was not the most specialized in the shadow arts, she required full concentration to perform this. Though the blade moved faster and faster in a circle that kept getting smaller and smaller, Ara had one problem - there was one digimon in specific, a mega, she thought, approaching her from behind.

She had to wait.

The digimon approached quickly, ignoring the blade that rotated menacingly and threatened to kill him, the spear made ever smaller circles, and yet he avoided the blade each time it passed by him.

As the monster got close enough to Ara, it brandished its blade, aiming for the head.

At that moment though, Ara stretched her arm, taking in her right hand and quickly with both hands her spear that had _just _gotten close enough for her to retrieve it. She swung it with extreme force, almost like a maul. The swing sent dark plumes flying everywhere as the technique ended. The digimon was immediately deleted, but Ara was left exhausted.

But she had no time to rest.

As soon as she noticed that an opponent was going to jump on her, she took a leap upwards, trying to use the air to her advantage again, she made invisible footings using her Spiritual Energy, but there was one problem.

That was when she noticed that she no longer had the Spiritual Energy necessary to make a footing.

Shadow Knot had just completely exhausted her reserves, she was left without her primary mobility and offensive tool, she was done for.

She landed on the ground again and was immediately attacked by what seemed like a spider, Ara had little time to react, she swung her spear to throw the spider away, but another jumped on her back, she was thrown to the ground, and in less than a split second, she was buried in digimon.

She felt her life leaving her, she felt her blood gushing from her back at the various attacks she was receiving, she was done for...

"I'm sorry Ara." she heard.

...

The mountain of Digimon on top of Ara was suddenly blown away in a moment, like an enormous energy wave expelling anything in its path, a blinding light came from it, and accompanied by it, a soul-piercing howl.

In the center of the blast was Ara, but there was a difference about her - her long Black hair was now of the purest silvery-white, her black eyes had just turned red, her face held markings of times long gone, but the biggest difference to her were the nine tails now growing out of her back.

Ara extended her right arm to the right, pointing her spear menacingly, "I AM SILVER, THE THOUSAND YEAR OLD FOX!" she howled, her voice twisted between her normal voice and an inhuman, monstrous voice, "Step forth those who oppose me, so I shall know of thy names before I send you all to _hell!_" Silver announced, and was immediately greeted by several ripples in reality all around him, summoning an endless stream of digimon.

The fox grinned deeply.

…

Though the battle raged inside Machine Pit, things were not much better _outside_ of it.

A kick that brought an opponent down on the ground followed by a backflip – that also kicked another enemy in the air – with a perfect landing on top of yet another Digimon's head, Rena fought like a gracious dance that would never end, as of yet, she didn't need to use her bow, not that she preferred it – she was best kicking anyway.

Rena wasn't exactly strong when it came to her upper body, punches were just not her thing, but kicking was another matter entirely, she was both fast and strong enough to break even the most resilient of armor with a single kick, truly, her and her comrades were above this world's expectations.

And yet, they were losing this battle.

If this was a simple "escape" mission, Rena would have completed it ages ago, simply jump over everything and keep running, but she needed to escort Davis and Veemon out of the place and into safety, and since she started, she had made maybe a few yards of progress on that.

Davis and Veemon were amazed to see her fighting, following her landing; she used what seemed like a inexistent momentum to kick another enemy, throwing him into others. The attacks on her were relentless; there were times where saying fifty enemies attacking her at the same time would not be a hyperbole, and she still dodged everything with ease, not getting hit even once.

The two of them, however, were too scared to approach, for every enemy she killed, another appeared from the ripples in reality, and even though she quickly dispatched enemy after enemy, it seemed like an endless stream.

"Some help would be appreciated, Izzy." Rena said, with her right hand on her earpiece right before landing, and rushing towards the offending enemy before he could recover, with a leap her knee hit its chin, and even through its armor, he was knocked back considerably.

"I'm _trying!_" Izzy's voice came from the "nothing" of the beyond again, "I'm gonna need more time to crack this, dammit!" he cursed.

"We _don't_ have more tim—"

Rena was immediately interrupted upon seeing a small ripple appear right behind Veemon and Davis, she was in the middle of jump, she couldn't save them in time! Not unless…

A small movement with her right hand prompted an arrow of light to appear, she quickly put it in her bow, pulling the string as far as she could and shooting the arrow perfectly into the target's head.

She landed again, rolling to the side and counterattacking a sword-user digimon like nobody's business.

"Careful of sneak attacks guys." She said out loud, "This might be more complicated than I thought."

…

"GIGA STREAM" Came Eve's voice, a triangular mirror appearing right in front of her, and another one, right after that, both of the deepest transparent red, she pointed both hands forward, a ray of light coming from each one, both hitting the exact center of the mirror.

Both rays converged into one, further amplified by the El Crystal's Amplify mode, and further more through the other mirror, the result was two rays of light not bigger than the palm of a human turning into one, _massive _ray of light that turned everything it passed through into nothingness, all but the very structures of Machine Pit it seemed.

Though after the carnage was done, Eve found herself immediately surrounded, of course, what was the point of destroying everything in a straight line, if you could still be hit from all other sides?

Though she had a tool specifically for that, raising both of her hands, she quickly gathered energy within her, the electricity that still rushed through her body would give a normal human several spasms. But she wasn't even human to begin with – she was a Nasod, plain and simple.

"Photon Flare" she said under her breath, an explosion of light came from her body, it wasn't meant to harm anyone, rather, it worked like a gigantic flashbang – used to distract and disorient, not to kill.

With all enemies either blinded or disoriented in some way, Eve sighed, having to immediately change modes again, "Activating El Crystal Spectrum Mode" she mumbled, snapping her fingers again.

An involuntary movement prompted her to dodge a mechanical digimon jumping from her right, and immediately kill it with a laser, _Huh, didn't know these upgrades included involuntary movements of perfect accuracy… Interesting._

Landing on the ground after the simple jump, she pointed both hands outwards, palms open, "Particle Ray." She called out, as two simple rays of energy shot from both hands… These beams would seem normal to the untrained eye, but were more focused than her normal attacks.

Though two rays obviously wouldn't be much use… Eve knew that, which was why she activated Spectrum Mode in the first place.

Two mirrors appearing, one in front of each ray, both activated as soon as each ray touched its very center… The results were split lasers – both rays dividing into three for maximum area coverage – and piercing through every enemy they found, until reaching a specific maximum range, of course.

Withdrawing her ability and looking forward for a split second, Eve noticed that the effects of her Photon Flare had finally wore off, _Time to get back to real fighting. Though considering these upgrades, it shouldn't be hard to stay alive… Winning is another matter entirely._

...

"True." I said, calmly looking towards the battle several hundred meters below.

"What?" responded my companion, sounding either bored or frustrated for not being able to attack, or do anything, thanks to my own command.

"At this rate, they don't stand much of a chance." I continue, gently caressing the behind of my companion's right ear, "I'll have to jump in sooner or later." I continue, "I mean… We will."

"Honestly speaking, what can we do?" he asks, "If we jump in, even if we manage to save them somehow, we'll just be in the same predicament they're in right now." he sighs, a small flame coming from his mouth, indicating frustration. "Even if Izzy manages to break Machine Pit's defenses – which I doubt – he'll still have a nice surprise coming for him."

"You do know this place more than anyone, don't you?" I ask, smiling slightly, "This place was my second home, you know. Every time I needed to just leave work for a second or two I'd come here and explore."

"How come you ever got entry?" I ask, curious.

He doesn't respond for several seconds, before chuckling slightly, "Hell if I know."

…

Rena was amazed at how the enemies adapted to her fighting style, the more they attacked, the more she was forced to take leaps, keeping her in the air, unable to actually move, before going for sneak attacks on Davis and Veemon, all of them failing miserably thanks to arrows from her part.

Though this time, they were specifically tricky, not only did they make her leap, they kept on the attack, which forced her to take several leaps more – using the digimons themselves as footing – getting her higher and higher, and away from the two she was supposed to escort.

And as expected for the girl, they were going for a sneak attack right then and there, at least the two of them were being smart – they had already noticed. She touched her earpiece, "Izzy, tell Davis and Veemon to try and put as much distance between them and that digimon, also tell Aisha to get here, now."

"On it." Came Izzy's voice.

As yet another digimon came, Rena used its face as footing this time, taking yet another leap towards the skies, one could actually ask how this was possible, did she care much? Not really.

Noticing Aisha moving closer to the entrance, and yet another digimon trying to keep her in the air, she smiled, just waiting for it to get close enough…

It did, but instead of leaping, she kicked its face, and using both her legs to use the digimon as if it was some sort of toy she was meddling with, rotating it several times, before doing what seemed impossible… As soon as her vertical inertia ended, she kicked the digimon upwards slightly, gravity started to do its job, before Rena used the digimon that was now above her to take a leap _downwards._

A frontflip got her in a position for a perfect landing, but she wasn't gonna land "close" to Davis and Veemon – the landing had enough recoil as it was – rather, she was gonna land directly _on top_ of the offending digimon.

"SHARP FALL!" She called out, finally landing again, the digimon – some sort of humanoid lion – being crushed below her, the impact was strong enough to make a gigantic crater on the ground, she didn't even feel the fall, she only felt the digimon breaking into data particles right below her – she was actually curious to see how a digimon taking a hit from that would look like, but decided it was too gory to look.

Davis and Veemon were actually sent to the ground with the close impact, they weren't hurt – thankfully – just astonished at what Rena could do.

Aisha finally arrived, saying "Yeah, I'm here, a shield, yeah?" she asked.

Rena nodded, summoning one arrow on her right hand and preparing it on her bow, pointing it not at her enemies that grew ever closer, but instead, to the skies, "Just be ready to break it as soon as it's over." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." Aisha answered, obviously annoyed, raising her shield, but not just for herself, instead, to Davis and Veemon too.

Rena took a very deep breath.

"GUNGNIR!"

The arrow was shot towards the skies, an arrow so small, so _sharp_ it might as well had become one with light itself, one could see the Arrow going towards the skies from a very big distance taking to its shine, but that certainly didn't last long.

Rena herself took refuge in Aisha's shield and took Davis's hand, "Once it's over, we run like hell, got it?" she said, Davis nodded.

The lone arrow then seemed to multiply as it fell back down, but it wasn't a hail of arrows that Rena had just made, no, it was more a _rain of spears._ Hundreds, thousands of spears fell down to the ground, obliterating every digimon that they got even remotely close to, and disappearing moments after reaching the ground, it was a hard ability, even for Rena, but it had to do the job.

Davis was actually disgusted as the spears impaled Digimons like no end, gushes of blood streamed on the battlefield, he was certainly amazed at the ability, but… He couldn't help but think that someone with abilities as destructive as this couldn't be as kind as Rena.

The rain was over after what seemed like a full minute, thanks to Aisha's shield, all four were okay, but Rena still had a job to do, now with the way out clear, she started running just as Aisha broke her shield.

She was fast, too fast even for Davis, who was an athlete himself, the girl went as far as pulling him into a forced piggyback so she could run freely, even if she did feel a bit bad for probably making a sandwich out of Veemon – whom Davis still held to his chest – she still needed to save them.

Even if unbeknownst to her, The Prophecy had a maximum radius of summoning, and thanks to quick thinking and quick feet, she managed out with her two comrades.

But now, what about the rest?

…

Silver slashed at a digimon that had just spawned right behind him, perfectly decapitating it in one swift blow. The fox was not used to fighting the Digital Monsters - normally, it was Ara who did that job - however, Ara had proven to be unable to do it this particular time, so the Fox had to step in and do the job.

_Silver! _Came Ara's voice, the Fox ignored it at first, taking his one split second of respite to jump several meters up and start running into the air, _Stop it! Give me my body back!_

"You almost got yourself killed." Silver answered, he leapt forward and used his spirit energy to send him into a nose dive, spear pointed forward. His descent was quick, but despite this the tip of the blade impaled one digimon, and suddenly the fall was over - Silver had used spiritual energy to completely nullify gravity for one moment, stopping his fall - and, using his spear as if it was a pole, he jumped forward, slashing at another target, hitting his spear on the ground.

_You can't do everything for me!_ Ara replied, Silver knew that he was now in a compromising position, if he was a normal human, any digimon could just jump on him before he recovered.

The Guardian Spirit, however, was _far_ from a human. In fact, the Fox has little more than _disdain_ for the human race, having lived for thousands of years, he saw many, many humans screw everything up. Humans giving up despite doing the right thing, because they wanted to do the right thing but still be within the laws of society. He could do little more than be disgusted at the several priests he had, whom succumbed to society's laws first and his lawful word second.

Before being hit, Silver disappeared , or so it would seem to the naked eye. The digimon that was going to slash at him was immediately cut down by an invisible force, suddenly, another digimon next to it was also cut down. Digimon were being felled by a completely invisible attacker that destroyed one right after the other, butchering them, sending blood and inner organs - or mechanisms, in the case of the mechanical digimon - flying in all directions before they broke in Data particles.

Moments later, the Fox reappeared several meters from where he started, but he did not stop, he thrust his spear forward impaling a digimon in the stomach, and then pulled it back, throwing the body of the target in the direction of the momentum, stopping one digimon from even noticing where the Fox had just landed.

"I can keep you _alive._" the Fox replied before hearing a loud scream. "HEAVY RAILGUN!" it shouted, upon looking at its direction, he saw Chung firing one missile in a straight line, breaking through the defenses of the digimon cleanly - he immediately noticed the Chaser was trying to make his way to the entrance, where several of their allies now stood.

Twirling his spear above his head, the Fox had it stop right behind him - he held the spear strongly on his back and curved his body, as if he was concentrating, or rather, charging for something. He was charging for one of his strongest techniques - Moonlight Slash.

Though normally it would take a long time to charge if it was Ara, Silver was a Guardian Spirit and as such, was pretty much one of the major users of Spiritual Energy, while Ara required to use her _own_ Spiritual Energy for battle - reserves that would eventually run out, sooner or later - Silver was able to harvest the Spiritual Energy from his fallen foes, and even use it as a way to _heal himself._ The foes Chung had just destroyed held more than enough Spiritual Energy for the Fox to use, and, concentrating it all in that one single strike, he swung his spear in a 360° arc. A massive energy slash followed his blade, cutting in half all of the enemies in a 15-meter radius from him and sending the resulting gore flying.

Upon looking, however, he noticed Chung had failed to create a clean escape route for himself, and was now running towards the opening Silver had just created, Silver, instead of continuing his attack, started to run towards the son of Seiker.

Upon reaching a certain distance from each other - and being surrounded and separated by the respawning digimon - both of them leapt towards one another... Silver created a _vertical _platform of Spiritual Energy and started to run upwards, the same platforms he created were used by the Seiker - if an outsider looked, it would seem like they were running upwards using nothing but each other's feet, simply ignoring gravity.

After gaining several meters of height, both Chung and Silver did a massive backflip, Chung's brought him directly to the entrance, however, Silver's would bring him even deeper into Machine Pit... Would it not be for the fact that he created several more Spiritual Energy platforms and used them to run in the air towards the entrance.

A massive leap brought him to the entrance, landing right in front of Chung, even with the helmet, he could see Chung's smile of approval, Silver nodded in response, his own smile signaling approval of the Seiker. Upon looking around, the Fox noticed that he was the last one to the entrance.

"So, mission's complete." Commented Takato, "Can we get outta here now?" he continued.

"If only it was that easy." Responded Chung, looking towards the passage Rena had just escaped through; enemies were all over the goddamn passage, they could probably go through the forest but… It would be hard to maneuver, and they could be easily ambushed.

"Something tells me it's time for a certain protocol, Raven." Elsword says.

"Are you sure?" Spoke Silver, turning around and idly looking at the enemies.

"As much as I hate to admit it Raven, I believe Elsword is right." Ophanimon continued, being thankful for the fact that no enemies were attacking right now, but they were moving, regrouping.

"Considering what we already tried, do you really think it would help?" Raven asked, annoyed, he knew what Elsword was talking about of course, but it was a last-case scenario, something he had used only once in his life, and barely escaped alive.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Omnimon, followed shortly by the Seraph, "Ophanimon…" Looking to the other holy digimon in the fray.

Ophanimon sighed under her helmet, "The plan is simple, nuke this place."

"WHAT?!" Takato shouted, "A NUKE?" he continued.

"I thought a nuclear option was out-of-the-question for the people of the army after what happened to Washington?" Gallantmon asked, curious, of course, everybody in the world knew, Washington DC? Nuked. Thankfully Eve was able to contain the radiation in the air from the place, but it would be forever inhabitable again.

"Desperate times lead to desperate measures." Eve responded, not even looking towards Gallantmon, "Considering our options after what happened to Washington, our only chance of winning was outright nuking the enemy base." She continued, and chuckled nervously under her breath, "It's so ironic we ended up doing something similar anyway..." she continued, the thoughts of Ferdinand's final sacrifice once again clouding her thoughts.

"'Twas our only chance." Silver replied, "Though this is no time nor place to reminiscence." he continued.

Raven looked towards Eve, "You really think this will help?" he asks, Eve opened a monitor, "Well, if anything, the radiation should slow down respawn timers, but that's speculation territory."

"But it's all we have left…" Elsy murmured.

Aisha was the first to react when the enemies started attacking again, creating a shield big enough to take all attacks from the front, but their rear was left exposed to attacks from outside of Machine Pit, "Elsword, Elsy, mind helping?" she asked, rather sarcastically.

The brothers did exactly that, creating a shield behind the group, just as strong as Aisha's, but it certainly wouldn't hold as long, even together, their magic wasn't exactly as strong as Aisha's.

Raven and Eve looked between each other, exchanging pitiful stares, but Raven was the first to give in, extending his claw outwards and clenching it in a fist, he sighed, "Initiating launch protocol."

…

"I believe that's our cue." I quickly said, stopping my gentle petting on my comrade, "So… What's the plan?" he asks.

"You go in, cause a commotion, I get in from behind, help them escape." I answer, "Simple."

"And then, how do we get out?" he asked, "You never thought that far ahead, did you?"

I laugh, "When have I ever?" I ask, jokingly, of course, I wasn't acting blindly, though our escape route was… A gamble, at best.

"Well then, mind getting off me then?" he asks, I don't respond, I just jump towards the Metal Arc that was the entrance of Machine Pit, beginning my speedy descent.

…

Eve fiddled with various monitors, "Launch authorized." She said, "Inserting coordinates… Calibrating rockets and..." one more button push made her look back towards Raven, "Everything's in place, Raven; I just need your call."

Raven sighed towards the various enemies pounding on Aisha's shield, frowning deeply towards their odds, it would take a good two minutes for the nuke to reach here, of course, Aisha could make a shield strong enough to allow them to survive, especially with Eve's, Elsword's and Elsy's helps, but…

He sighed, "NuCl—"

He never finished his sentence.

"MEGGIDDO FLAME!"

Purple flames rained from the skies, incinerating both the digimon pounding on the shield and several more, Raven himself could feel the heat coming, even from the barrier. The dust settled, only to show a gigantic red dragon flying above all, gigantic symbols similar to a biohazard symbol on its scales, just as it continued to fry everything in its vicinity.

"What is HE doing here?" Ophanimon called out, and proceeded to look towards Eve, "Did you call him?"

Eve shook her head, "He's acting alone on this one, we tried contacting him before the mission began, but he gave no response, BG sure is annoying sometimes, eh?" she comments.

Aisha then looked up as she sensed the top of the barrier being touched, "I do believe 'working alone' isn't the best way to put it." She says.

Everybody looked upwards, and with a smirk on her face, Eve replied, "Quite."

Right above the barrier, standing on it, was a young man, his black and shoulder length hair complimented by his dark eyes and dark blue robes, he greeted them with a small hand wave, Aisha created a small hole in the barrier to allow him to fall through; he landed softly on the ground, and with a smile, said "Save the protocol, Raven."

Eve quickly looked towards Ophanimon, even through the armor; it wasn't hard to notice she was astonished, just trying to hide it.

"Where were you?" Elsword asked, "You could've come earlier, you know, would've saved us a lot of trouble." he continued.

The man laughed, "I prefer to look like a Big Damn Hero, thank you very much."

Nobody would ever understand that man.

"Well, realistically speaking, you're just stuck here with us. So suck it up, 'hero'." Chung commented, to which the man just laughed and brandished one of his swords, a sword he pulled from a sheath that wasn't specifically impressive from his hip, neither did the Sword look like anything special, it was a white Japanese sword, a natural Katana. Except for looking really damn sharp, it didn't look all that special.

The man took a deep breath, and slashed the air horizontally towards their escape route… Even those that weren't looking felt a deep chill in the air… No, not in the air, _in reality itself_, it was as if he had just tore the fabrics of reality at that very moment and cut it in half.

Though realistically speaking, nothing happened for several moments, every single enemy in the path just outright _vanished,_ no data particles, nothing, just… Vanished.

"Go." He said, "We'll buy you guys some time, don't worry about respawning enemies, I've nullified that for now, but it won't last forever, so go."

Were all of them full of questions? Yes.

Did all of them know who he was? Yes, except Takato.

Did any of them have any clue as to how he just opened them a clean escape route? No.

But at this point, did they care? No.

All of them quickly made their way out of Machine Pit, all of them but one.

Eve spared a sideways glance towards the man, the two of them exchanged stares for several moments before the man spoke, "Go." he said, "You'll get left behind."

She nodded, "As you wish, Truth of Being." she spoke, and quickly began floating towards her escape route.

The man watched her leave for several moments, before a small headache overcame him, _Talk about side effects..._ He thought, and when he opened his eyes again, Eve was already gone.

He shook his head, brandishing his blade, ready to help his comrade, Megidramon – Also Known As BG - in battle.


	7. United

"Cease fire!"

The voice was clear in its command, and it was also familiar to both the man and Megidramon. Seeing all digimon stopped attacking, Megidramon made his way towards the Metal Arc, standing right beside his partner.

From one of the three passages that branched from the main area, came what could be best described as a lizard, slowly crawling towards the two of them, along with him came both some sort of flying gold humanoid-like monster, some sort of flying beast, and what seemed more like a flying sea serpent, these were Fanglongmon, Goldramon, Magnadramon and Azulongmon, respectively.

The voice that gave the command was Fanglongmon's, the leader of the true gods of the Digital World, the Digimon Sovereigns, or the Harmonious Ones, as they were more commonly called, "Megidramon, and… You. The kid from before, second in command of the resistance, I believe?" he asked.

The man nodded in response.

"I need to ask, what do you believe you're achieving by helping the intruders escape?" Fanglongmon asked, "It's just our job, I hope you understand." The man replied, taking a leap towards the back of Megidramon, and laying on it.

Fanglongmon was rather annoyed at that show of laziness, but he understood some things would never change; he looked towards the others that came with him. "Officially, this is a Machine Pit business." He starts, "But considering the circumstances, I'll leave the Great Dragons to deal with the runaway." He continued, turning around, and crawling back to the same passage he had just come from.

"So… I didn't think we'd meet again under such circumstances." Megidramon said, "Long time no see, eh?"

"Don't get funny on us, Megidramon." Goldramon responded. "You leaving the dragons? Fine. But outright helping intruders escape? I call for an execution, immediately." He continues.

The man sighed, _One point for yes._

Megidramon eyed Azulongmon, who floated rather ominously in front of the dragon, "Unlike Goldramon, I understand the circumstances behind everything, being also one of the Digimon Sovereigns, I understand the reasoning behind this treachery, so I'm calling for a pardon." He continued.

_One for one, democracy even in the divines._ The man chuckled under his breath;_ They have no clue how close that is to normal gods._

Megidramon eyed Magnadramon, whom was deep in thought, "Megidramon." She said, "What's your reasoning for this?"

"I believe I can answer that." The man said, but without looking towards the dragon herself, "We wanted to save Veemon from that stupid suicide attempt, the rest got in the way, so we had to save them as well."

"Pretty much." Megidramon answered.

Magnadramon wasn't pleased, she looked towards Azulongmon, who shook his head, and afterwards looked towards Goldramon, who nodded.

After a sigh, she started, "Though I understand your reasoning, Megidramon, and don't get me wrong – you're like a brother to me – you have to understand that, no longer being one of the Great Dragons, you no longer have Diplomatic Immunity, and you just helped intruders at Machine Pit escape, among all of the Dragons, you know this place the best, so I guess you understand me when I call for an execution."

"And now you know why I left the Great Dragons." Megidramon murmured to his partner.

"Finally." Goldramon said, "Terminate them!" he gave the order.

…

"What are you guys waiting for?!" Goldramon asked, looking towards the army of Digimons, "Terminate them!"

But there was no response from the army, not even moving an inch, unbeknownst to Goldramon, Azulongmon chuckled under his breath.

"You two are free to go." Came a voice from high and above, ominous, mechanical... Anybody could discern what it was, but its very appearance made anybody shiver in terror.

"WHAT?!" Goldramon shouted to the skies, but quickly lowered his head, "…Yes sir…" he mumbled.

Megidramon wasted no time in leaving, leaving Magnadramon and Goldramon wondering what happened, Azulongmon on the other hand, made his way back to the bowels of Machine Pit.

…

"How did you know that would happen?" Megidramon asked.

"I didn't." The man replied, "It was a huge gamble, but I'm glad it worked out."

…

Rena, Veemon and Davis were already a good deal away from the 15-miles radius from Machine Pit, they had been for a while now, only waiting for the others to show up… Rena stood in the middle of the path, looking towards were they had just came from, hoping any of her comrades would show up.

Davis, on the other hand, sat down by a nearby tree, still holding Veemon tightly, he buried the little dragon's head on his chest and just felt the warm embrace of the little digimon as he idly looked down to the seemingly asleep creature.

Davis lifted his head, looking towards the archer who continued to idly watch the path, her knot still around her right leg; she didn't wanna take any chances.

"Rena, was it?" Davis asks, getting her attention, she looks towards the boy, "Yes?" she replies.

"Thanks for the help; we wouldn't have gotten out alive without you." Davis replied, as much as he hated to depend on others like that, there was nothing he could do as a human, and nothing Veemon could do in his injured state.

"Don't mention it." She replied, looking back to the path. "I'm just doing my job." She continued.

"So, saving the life of an Alpha Team Operative and his destined is just part of your job?" Davis chuckled, to which Rena replied with a chuckle of her own, "Honestly, saving lives is just routine business with us… Of course, invading Machine Pit is another matter entirely."

"Which is why I'm so thankful" he replied, "I've heard about Machine Pit from Veemon before, and seeing that place for myself… I can say his stories weren't exaggerations." He continued, taking a deep breath, "Though something is fishy to me… Why didn't Machine Pit help during the war?"

"Who knows?" Rena replied, "I mean, The Prophecy sent major reinforcements after Christmas of 2017, thanks to that suicidal rule break they did, but before and after that Machine Pit has been fairly neutral about everything."

"You'd think The Prophecy cared a bit more for the Digital World."

…

I uneasily open my eyes, feeling the warmth I had already gotten used to by now… I still couldn't feel my entire body, but at least, my hearing wasn't struck.

"You'd think The Prophecy cared a bit more for the Digital World." Came Davis's voice.

Slow steps came from behind me, burying my face deep in Davis's chest, feeling his soft breathing, I felt so… At home… So comfortable…

"The more you think about it." Comes Rena's voice, before a small "thud" sound comes, she probably sat down. "The more the war seems like a pointless endeavor."

"So many lives lost… And many more changed forever, and for what?" Davis asked, "I guess it's human nature to be such a dick."

"True." Rena replies, weaving a small sigh, "Though I'm not convinced humans are such horrible creatures, I've had more than enough contact with humans to think otherwise."

"Then I can't understand your point." Davis quickly replies…

"Humans are selfish creatures by nature, survival of fittest as they say, they never care much more than themselves, hell, most of the people I know would probably treat a digimon as a pet, not as a brother or sister, as they should." He continues…

The silence grows heavy between the two, I really hate playing asleep, but… I'm curious to what else Davis has to say.

"What makes you think that, Davis?" Rena asks, "I mean, I've seen my share of selfish pricks, but I've also met very nice people who'd more care for others than themselves." She continued.

"You sure about that? You sure there isn't a more underlying motive?" he asked, though despite his words, he didn't sound annoyed at all. "I've experienced that selfishness myself, if anything, if it wasn't for my natural human selfishness, none of this would've happened."

Though I couldn't see Rena, something seemed like she was listening intently. "I'm sorry, I really gotta drop this on someone…" he continued.

"Sure, go right ahead, I'm just glad to help." She replied.

"Well… I'll be honest with you; Vee and I have been boyfriends for a few days now." He starts; I can feel his heart start to race, "And well, things were going rather fast, I gave him a handjob like, first day."

Even though both of us expected it, there was no comment coming from Rena.

"Well… I knew full well all the damn time that going fast like that in a relationship was the 100% recipe for disaster. I went along with it anyway." He continued, sighing deeply, "Honestly, I knew that Veemon was sexually frustrated for five freaking years, and I've been… Well, all my life. Honestly speaking it wasn't hard to put two and two together and notice that him losing a bit of control, especially on someone inexperienced like myself was pretty much guaranteed."

"I had everything necessary to make everything slow down, but did I? Nope."

…Davis…

"It's rather pathetic, don't you think? I'm the only goddamn virgin in the army, or at least, I was. I'm over forty, and yet I'm experiencing a permanent puberty, hormones going crazy non-stop. Ha, I had enough foresight to understand where everything was gonna turn into. But I took no measures to stop it."

Davis… Stop that…

"And when it finally came to, I blamed Veemon for _raping_ me, can you believe it? Damn, even I could understand it was 100% consensual, I just couldn't convince myself it was my fault, so I had to blame someone, and he was the perfect escape goat."

Stop it Davis!

"My own brother, best friend and life-long partner, and I'm blaming him for something that was absolutely my fault, even back then, the more we stayed together the more I outright loved him as a lover."

DAVIS!

"Yeah, great lover I am, screw up badly and then call him a rapist. The chosen child of miracles is pathetic, I'm pathetic, and it's all my damn fau—"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

My scream rends the skies, bringing the rant to a grinding halt, my body is still pained, and my voice isn't nearly as strong as I want it to, but right now… I really don't give a fuck.

"It's _not_ your fault Davis!" I shout again, lifting my head to meet his, somehow, he really doesn't seem surprised by my sudden awakening, "I'm the one to blame! I was the one who hurt you!"

"I was wondering when you'd stop faking." He replied, "Really, we've slept in the same bed for a good portion of our lives, and in the same bedroom for even longer, I know when you're awake, silly." He smiled slightly.

"Davis… It isn't your fault." I weakly reply, but he places a small kiss on my forehead, "Don't worry, silly, I know it's both of our faults." A small stop, and a pat on my head, "I just wanted to bring a reaction out of you, I'm glad you still care."

"Davis…"

"Ha, I guess I'm maturing after all… I guess life-or-death situations really change a person." He laughs.

…

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" comes a voice from afar, I look towards it, weakly, and finally see the rest of the team running towards our location, Rena gets up, and waves towards them, "Over here!"

Several seconds pass before all of them get to us, almost immediately, Omnimon turns back into Gabumon and Agumon again, both of them falling on the ground, Gabumon on his back and Agumon on his belly. "You're officially owning us lunch for the next three months, Vee." Agumon says, "Make that four months and I'm okay…" Gabumon continues.

The next ones to go back are Takato and Guilmon, separating from the Biomerge cleanly, the Grani appearing right above them, and quickly leaving. "At least, we're on one piece, right Guilmon?" Takato asks.

"If by 'one piece' you mean 'heavily injured and barely breathing', then yeah, we're in one piece." Guilmon replies, falling face first in the ground, and seeming to barely care, "Some bread would be good right now…" he whines.

A quick look towards the rest of Team Omega prompts them to… Change. Raven looks at his claw, and I notice something that _clearly _wasn't there before, a flaming _spike._ Though it retracts back towards the claw in a few seconds, Chung's armor now… Has a helmet, which vanishes completely in what could be best described as data particles (though not exactly). Elsword makes something with his hand I can't quite see, though Elsy's sword is ignited, but the fire dies down quickly enough. That Aisha girl… Holds a fucking scythe. But she makes it disappear.

Looking at Ara, she just... Didn't seem like the same person, her long black hair had turned a silvery-white, her eyes were now red and she had nine white tails protruding from her back... In a moment, she seems to take a deep breath, the tails disappear in a fade-out style, her hair turns back to black... And she immediately kneels down, breathing heavily and leaning on her spear.

Eve also seemed completely different; I can notice the abnormal hair length but… I can't quite put my finger on it. She snaps her fingers, and the robots, which I recognize as Oberon and Ophelia disappear. She approaches Rena shortly after, "Status report?"

"Alpha objective secured." Rena replies, rather proudly.

"Beta objective complete." Eve continues.

"Gamma is done as well." Aisha continues, from a distance.

"I guess that's about 85% completion, not bad at all for the first major operation inside Machine Pit." Raven continues, smiling.

I look around quickly, just to notice Gatomon approaching me… I didn't even notice her degenerating… She gives me a quick look, "I don't know if I should finish you off or hug you for being alive, honestly." She says, not showing much reaction.

"Hey, child of miracles is right here, you know." Davis replies, jokingly, which makes Gatomon smile as well.

From the high above though, I can easily hear a voice, "Hey guys… Sorry for being kinda useless." Izzy's voice comes.

Eve raises her hand, as if dismissing him, "You did what you could Izzy, I was honestly surprised you could even get the comm to work inside Machine Pit, so I'd say you exceeded all expectations." She smiled.

"Well, something tells me I can be more useful now." He continued, rather jokingly, "I've got some Recovery Disks here with me, just in case."

"Recovery Disks?" Elsword asked, "Aren't these things… Impossible to find?" Gatomon continued, looking towards Eve, who raised her chin, almost if saying "I've got nothing to do with this, honest."

"Not so hard when you know where to look for them, right Tentomon?" Izzy inquired, with a jokeful tone, "A lucky find is all!" Tentomon replied.

"Anyway, I'm unloading the data right now, gimme a sec."

Several seconds pass… And I immediately grunt as my arm bends back in normal position, my burns, scratches, bruises and deeper injuries all disappearing in a flash, as if they didn't even exist in the first place… The others immediately stretch or similar, it's not hard to see they really aren't injured anymore.

I look towards Davis, he looks back, "You okay?" he asks, I nod, but smile "Yeah, your jacket certainly isn't, though." He takes a moment to glance at his jacket, only to find it covered in blood, and a good part of his pants as well. "Oh…" He laughs, "Well, at least they weren't my _favorite_ jacket and pants, else I'd be pretty pissed."

…

Well, it really didn't take too long for Izzy to open up a portal after that and we all leave.

Immediately after stepping through it though, we find ourselves back in my bedroom, well… Our bedroom, mine and Davis's.

Along with all the people that we were just with, Takeru, Kari, Tai and Matt are here as well, the first one to speak is, unsurprisingly, Tai. "Well, that was an adventure." He says, "Honestly speaking, at this point, I think you two have much to talk about so…" He motions for Agumon to follow him, and both leave without another word.

Matt just shrugs, "I guess I don't have much to add myself, do whatever you guys have to do." Matt continued, leaving along with Gabumon.

"I believe you guys need some privacy right now…" Takeru says, taking Patamon in his arms, and starting to leave, Gatomon almost immediately follows up "Me and Kari will go too, much to do, not enough time, you know how it is." She smiles, Kari chuckles and both leave along with Takeru and Patamon.

The Team Omega Operatives are pretty much the only ones left, though they don't seem to feel like staying much, "Eve, mind checking the claw? I think it still has some self-consciousness." Raven asks, "Mind doing a quick check-up on the armor too? Just to make sure it's not damaged." Chung asks.

Eve looks between Raven and Chung, before sighing, but smiling, "Sure, whatever." And the three of them leave.

Aisha leaves without saying anything, but makes sure that we can hear her across the corridor "This mission was soooooo useless! I stopped my beauty sleep for this?! You guys owe me one big time!"

Elsword, on the other hand, is the next one to say something, "Don't worry, she's a bitch like that." He says, "And, as this completely broke the mood, I think me and Elsy will simply sleep early." He continues, Elsy just nods and both leave.

Ara on the other hand quickly looks around, "I... have priest duties to attend to, if you don't mind." she says, proceeding down the hall like all others.

As for Rena? Well, she looks towards both of us, and smiles, giggling a bit, "Okay, I'm not gonna give you guys any excuses for leaving, just don't make much nois—Wait nevermind the walls are soundproof." She laughs, and starts to leave, "And remember, if you need me, just ask Gatomon!" she waves without looking back.

I look towards Davis, he smiles, but I just nod, of course, we aren't still 100% alone in the room, Takato and Guilmon are still here.

"Okay, now… Mind telling us what the hell was that?" Guilmon asks.

"I think you guys owe at least us a valid explanation." Takato continues.

From the corner of my eye I can see Davis eyeing me, but I don't return the stare, rather, I just focus mine on Takato, whom keeps his stare that goes from "Really, Veemon?" to "Goddammit, Veemon."

After several moments, Takato motions me to follow, I nod, and start walking behind him, he leads me to the bathroom… Still full of the glass shards I had tried to use to slice my wrists… But digimon biology wouldn't help much with that.

Takato takes his time trying not to step on shards, and closes the door quickly enough, I stand by it, far away from the mirror – unlike him, I'm not wearing shoes.

"Okay." He starts, and turns towards me, "What the hell was that?"

"You know the basics of the story." I reply, looking away, "I think you can guess what caused the suicide attempt too… But, Takato, can I be honest?" I ask, he immediately nods, which prompts me to sigh.

"Okay, so I love Davis, that is for damn sure, but… I don't think I love him as he loves me…" I sigh, "I'm not sure of anything anymore… Is it just… Sin? Or is there actual love…?"

Takato frowns deeply towards me… But the frown quickly disappears into a smile, he kneels down to my level, and hugs me gently, "Then, there we go."

"W-What?"

"Did you have _any_ doubts it was just for the pleasure when you raped me?" he murmurs in my ear, I sigh, does he _really_ have to bring that up?

"No… But I'm sorry for that." I reply.

"Then there we go." He repeats himself. "Your inner desire for pleasure is conflicting with your love for Davis, the doubt is there simply because you haven't let either win yet."

"Cherish every moment with him, be with him always, help him, and don't give into the lust, and your love will eventually blossom." He continues to whisper, "It worked for me and for Guilmon, why wouldn't it work for you?"

…

I can't help but smile.

"Oh, and Veemon?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

…

Though his words astonish me, maybe they weren't all that unexpected, though he breaks the hug shortly after, and looks deeply into my eyes, "Now, go out there and prove your love for Davis, 'k?" he says, and I quickly nod.

He opens the bathroom door, "Sorry for that." He says, and quickly makes his way towards the door, pulling Guilmon along with him, I can actually hear him whisper "Come on Guil… They need some privacy."

I smile towards Davis, but he probably didn't even notice. Regardless, Takato and Guilmon leave and close the doo—

"Oh, and Veemon?" comes Takato's voice, I look towards the door to see him peeking his head in, he seems to fiddle with something on his back before pulling out a familiar-blue box, and throwing it to me. "Catch."

I do exactly that, and examine it… Hey, isn't that the drug he bought before?

"Didn't work for us, sure it'll work for you though." Takato says, "Seeya." And closes the door.

I idly look at the box, turning it around to see the same message I had read once before:

_This medicine should only be used in case of severe lack of endorphin, and should not be taken more than once each forty-eight hours._

_Or severe need of it._ I thought, glancing at it idly, _If what Rena says holds… _Maybe…

"What's that supposed to be?" Davis asks, breaking my line of thought. I turn towards him, and quickly answer "Nothing, don't worry."

Davis shakes his head for a second, and motions for me to follow him as he moves towards the bed, I put the drug on the table beside the bed, and then sit on it, by Davis's side.

…The silence grows _very_ heavy, really quickly, both of us waiting just for the opposing party to start… Looking at him… He's deep in thought, maybe finding the best words to use?

"Veemon…" he starts, and sighs right after, "You said you overheard me and June talking?" he continued, I nodded in agreement, "I… What I said before…"

"Before, I was so sure this couldn't work out anymore… I had already given up hope…" He sighs again, "But after all of this, me risking my life to save you? I could have very well died there…"

"I think… I think this can still work out… If we both try." He continues, and glances towards me, his stare… It's depressing, expecting a very specific answer, maybe even hopeless, but…

_Cherish every moment with him, don't give into your lust._

"Veemon… Do you even want to try this?" he asks, "I… I still love you. As much as I deny it, I still can't get over it… And I don't think I _want_ to get over it." He continues, "But… If you don't, then… It's okay, I'll live."

_Worked for me and Guilmon…_

Takato's words keep ringing in my head as he talks, I… Love him… I'm just in doubt…

That moment when I kissed him… Have I ever actually kissed any of my one-nighters? No.

And for the several boyfriends and girlfriends I had, they never gave me a handjob without me having to outright _ask_, I felt good with these people… But there was always something missing…

Something, something I found while kissed Davis, the feeling was infinitely better than before… It felt whole, it felt outright… _Divine._

I reach out with my left hand to grab his, and gently give it a squeeze, "Davis… I want this to work out as much as you do…" I start, sitting a bit closer to him, but still holding his hand, "I'm… Sorry for losing control… I still want us to be together…"

"Veemon…" he weakly replies, after various moments of us exchanging stares, I open my mouth once more-

I'm cut off by him hugging me as tight as a human being could possibly hug, he doesn't say anything, but I can notice the tears rolling on his cheek… Tears of _happiness._

He adjusts his position on the bed without letting me go, and falls back in the pillow, still hugging me tight, I return the hug as tightly as I can, kissing him once in the cheek… Several quiet moments pass between us, before he lets me go and we look deep into each other's eyes… His expression shows both the watery eyes of happiness and the brightest smile in the world.

I approach, joining our lips together into a gentle, passionate kiss, and I found out that I really wasn't wrong in my assumption – it really feels different, it really, really feels _whole._

His hot breathing reaching my neck makes me a bit eager to get this to the final level… But that eagerness was what screwed me over last time… But it really, _really_ seems like the mood is right enough for this.

I take off his goggles, seeing the small band-aid in his head, yet another reminder of what had happened days prior, I'm not man enough to break the mood, but I don't think I can take another episode of me hurting him in such a romantic moment…

...

I help him remove his jacket as I keep kissing his neck, getting him both as relaxed and as ready as possible, his sighs ring to my ear like a beautiful choir, a sound that makes me both more eager and more worried to keep this along…

Tossing his jacket aside as he quickly kicks out his shoes and socks, we return to each other's lips, dancing on each other's tongues in our romantic private moment. "I love you…" Davis mutters, breaking the kiss for just a split second to help me take out his shirt… But the more we progress, the more I'm worried about what might happen.

…Unless…

I break the kiss, and go back to kissing his neck gently as his breathing rings to my ear, but this time, I run my tongue over to his nipple, and suckle on it gently… Thankfully, I have my experience of sucking female nipples before, so this isn't a problem.

He keeps sighing in delight as I keep my job going… But I grow impatient, and I'm sure he does as well.

Again running my tongue lower to his body, I finally reach his crotch; he looks towards me for a moment, before I get to work on taking his pants off, and by extension, his underwear… Once his dick finally comes into view, I can get a look at it at the closest I've ever had…

"V-Vee…?" he asks, gasping once, I look towards him, "Don't worry Davis." I tell him, "We're just gonna be changing things around for a bit." I smile deeply, he seems a bit surprised for a second, but before he can reply, I extend my arm towards him, saying "Give me your hand."

He complies not a second later, weakly, he gives me his left hand, and I grab it, squeezing it for a second, and holding it strongly… "I've never done this before… So give me a sign if I screw something up, alright…?"

He nods gently, and smiles towards me, his eyes only half-open… I look towards his crotch once again, and lower my head towards it, opening my mouth and licking the tip once… I can't even _describe _the taste, and at this point, I don't really care.

I slowly wrap my mouth around it, making Davis moan slightly, I keep my balance with my left arm while his hand squeezes mine, I gently and slowly start sucking him, getting used to the feeling.

His panting only gets even more frantic from then on, the more I suck him, the harder he squeezes my hand, the more he pants, the higher he moans… And the more I wanna keep going.

Once my breath finally runs out, I take my mouth off of his dick and gently lick it several times, from the tip to his balls, and back to the beginning – thankfully, I have some-sort-of experience with this seeing as I've had my own share of blowjobs – and as soon as I get enough air back into my lungs, back to the sucking I go.

"V-Vee…" he says, squeezing my hand again, "I'm… Close…" he says between deep breaths, well, here it comes.

After a few more seconds of frantic sucking, Davis finally saying what I've been waiting to hear "Coming…!"

And immediately, everything comes and hits the very back of my throat, forced to swallow a bit of it, I take my mouth off his dick to be able to breath and swallow a bit more, though a lot of it falls off my mouth… And the taste is freaking _salty._ Almost like seawater, damn, what the hell does this guy eat?

I shake the complain off my head, now really is not the time for that. After finally regaining my composure, I crawl towards his face again, and give him a small kiss in the lips, "So… How was that?" I say, panting.

Taking his time to regain his breath, Davis looks at me with a deep smile, his eyes still only half-open, and he still holds my hand tight, "I'm… In absolute heaven…" he replies, continuing to smile, a smile that deeply warms my heart.

I gulp down whatever was left of his cum in my mouth and crawl back towards his waist, using both of my hands to keep my balance; I look towards his dick again… Shit this is going to be tight.

I lower my body and feel his dick entering me and goddammit this _hurts._Either he's too big, or I'm too tight… I retract at first, and take a deep breath, looking back towards Davis, who still pants heavily.

As I'm about to start again, he takes my hand and keeps smiling… Whatever pain I had seemingly vanishes as I just smile back.

I put it back in, a bit slower this time… Okay, the feeling of having something enter you through your ass is quite _certainly_ uncomfortable, and something big like this is actually _painful…_ Another deep breath as I force myself to continue, getting adjusted to the pain.

Through persistence, I'm able to put everything in, though my body is outright shivering in pain, I squeeze his hand tight, and pant hard as I hear he give out a deep moan…

_I __**need**__ to finish this… But it hurts too much… If it depends on me this is over already…_

Several gasps escape my lips; I approach my face to his as much as I can… Being smaller than him only makes me reach his neck, though. "You… You okay…?" he asks.

"I… Am…" I gasp… And gently grab his shoulders, pulling him over and making him be on top of me, though he gives no resistance, he seems a bit surprised as our faces are inches from one another, now that he's on top though… I won't have to worry about screwing this over.

"I'd rather… Like this…" I grunt, and put my hand on the back of his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Several moments pass as our tongues dance around one another, and as soon as we're finished… "Davis… Move." I say between deep breaths.

A brief moment passes before he nods, keeping his balance with his left arm, he slowly withdraws his cock from my ass, and slowly puts it in again, small, weak thrusts… And the pain is _still_ unbearable.

Gritting my teeth to try and withstand the pain – which only proves futile – I have to really hold back not to grunt or outright _scream_, "V-Vee…" He stops, crap. "Y-You okay…?"

_Lie. Lie. This moment __**can't**__ end now._

…Wait a sec.

I look to the side, towards the table, and see the blue box I had left there minutes – or maybe hours… Time just flies when you're having sex, after all – ago, I reach out to grab it, and quickly open it with a single hand.

"W-Wha—" Davis starts, but I just take one of the pills out and… I can't help but notice that three pills are already missing, were they _that_ desperate?

Regardless, I take that one pill and gulp it down. Turning again to Davis and kissing him in the neck, "I'll be okay… Don't stop…"

_I certainly __**hope**__ I'll be okay, that is._

He seems worried for a second, but returns to moving again, slow and weak thrusts… He moans once on my ear, and his hot breathing reaching my neck makes this even more intimate. Holy shit how long has it been since I've been in such a romantic position?

Moments pass on… And suddenly, the pain just _vanishes,_ replaced by sweet, _sweet_ pleasure, I let out a rather high moan, "Davis…" I moan again, "More…" _thank you_ Takato.

He complies not a moment later, speeding up his thrusts considerably as I tighten my hug on him, we both moan in delight at the very same moment… God, feeling him on top of me like this… It feels just so much better… Maybe… I was made to be bottom after all?

Our moans quickly turn into screams of pleasure, and our frantic panting only speeds up deeply… I slide my left arm on his back and eventually reach his ass, with a _lot_ of difficulty – his hips are still moving after all – I put my finger inside his ass, and finger-fuck him as best as I can. His body stiffens for a second, but relaxes, and moans again in my ear.

"How is it…?" I manage to voice out, my saliva dripping lazily from my hanging mouth, though an answer never comes, it's not hard to understand he's loving it.

"Vee… Does it feel good…?" he gasps hard for air.

"More… More I want more…" A deep moan, followed shortly by Davis's reply, "I love you Veemon…" he gasps.

"Don't leave me Davis… I don't wanna be alone…"

He gives me a kiss in the cheek, and slows down a little bit, raising his head to face me directly, "I love you more than anything in this world now Vee…" He takes control of his panting for a second, he holds my hand that I didn't even notice had broken the hug and was lying by my side again. "I won't leave you, promise."

Time stands still at that moment… The pleasure disappears, the feeling of his thrusts also goes away, but his movement indicates that he hasn't stopped.

We look deep into each other's eyes… Nothing matters anymore, we're together, I'm with Davis and that's all that matters right now. My heart pounds inside my chest, almost like if it would break out of it.

He lowers his head again, bringing us into another passionate kiss, but breaking it a second later.

"Vee… I'm gonna cum, hard…" he says, panting.

I can't even keep both of my eyes open anymore; my right eye closes itself, leaving me with only the left eye's vision, "Inside…" I moan, "Everything inside…"

He pulls me into one final kiss, before thrusting in with everything he's got, it doesn't take one moment for me to feel his juice shooting deep within me, I can even feel it hitting my stomach, he came a _lot._ As his own orgasm runs though, he breaks the kiss and buries his face deep within the pillow, muffling his scream of delight, my own scream, however, echoes around the room.

As his orgasm finally dies down, we both pant hard in each other's arms, his arms embrace almost makes me plead for more… But I'm exhausted, gasping for air at every given opportunity, so does Davis… This is hardly the first time I've had sex, but it certainly feels like it…

…Yes, all those years back, feels weird thinking about it after so long… That was the day I lost my virginity, over thirty years ago, Gatomon was the one who took it… Unfortunately, it just didn't last – she wanted to stay with Patamon, and I was left alone…

But this time, I know Davis won't leave me, he loves me more than anything… I kiss his cheek once.

We finally catch our breath, and he looks deeply into my eyes, smiling happily, I pant once more, simply out of exhaustion, this was quite certainly the best night I've ever had.

He takes his rod out of me, and adjusts his balance on the bed… But then he does something I wasn't really expecting, he crawls back a bit, "D-Davis…?" I ask.

As I take a look, his face is simply inches from my crotch and my fully erect digihood, I hadn't even noticed it leave my pouch… "Not fair I'm the only one here." He says, and before I can protest, puts my own dick in his mouth. I gasp – mostly out of surprise – "Davis!"

Gently he starts sucking me off, very slowly, I start panting again – holy shit just how much stamina does this guy have? – and gasp for air before long, "Davis…" I moan his name, wrapping both of my legs around his neck.

The pleasure's hitting me _hard,_ he continues to suck me off without saying a word, just occasionally stopping to gasp for air, even then he keeps licking… Okay, so he's certainly not the most experienced at this but it still feels _so damn good_ I can't bring myself to complain.

He licks me again as I moan deeply again, I don't know, maybe it's the fact I was being fucked moments ago, but I'm getting really close to an orgasm _already._

I moan again, and call out his name weakly "Davis…" I gasp, and in a completely subconscious action, put both of my hands on the back of his head, pulling him to deepthroat me.

_…Shit!_

I stop pulling just I'm about to release, my orgasm runs through my body quickly, the pleasure giving me both chills down my spine _and_ making me almost flail my legs around, a deep moan escapes my throat. I release everything in his mouth, and let myself fall back, exhausted.

Even then, I open one eye to see how Davis is doing, he coughs once, and twice, a lot of my seed drips down his mouth, as he coughs once more, but seems to swallow all the rest.

After a few moments of regaining his composure, he approaches me once more, and gives me a quick kiss, "There, now we're even." He says, and rests his head on the pillow right beside me.

He pulls the bedsheet under us – and just now I realize, it's probably dirty as hell – and covers us both with it, I get as close as I possibly can to his chest, and lean on it, we cuddle deeply.

"Good night, love."

I smile, "Sweet Dreams, Davis."

I don't wanna sleep; I just don't want tomorrow to come… I wanna be together like this with Davis, forever.

My eyes are already closed; I'm completely worn out… I had an emotional breakdown, almost committed suicide, got the living shit beaten out of me and now, just found the love of my life, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya.

…No, me and Davis didn't just have sex.

We just made _love._

September 15th  
>Tuesday, Midday.<p>

Slowly, I open my eyes… And I immediately see Davis's chest, we're still hugging, apparently. I look up, only to have him greet me, "Morning, love." He smiles.

"Morning, Davis." I smile back.

"Who would've thought it would come to this, huh?" he says, caressing my back gently.

"I certainly as hell wouldn't…" I bury my face back in his chest, "…But I'm glad it did."

"I really love you, Vee." He says, close to my ear.

As much as I want to, I just don't answer… I'm still really tired, yesterday must've exhausted me more than I thought it did. "Can we go back to sleep Davis…? I'm still tired…" I mutter.

"Sure, sleep as much as you want, I'll be here when you wake up." He answers, "Sweet Dreams, love."

My consciousness drifts away quickly as I rest my head comfortably in his chest.

…

_A pity._

I take him is my hands and hug him deeply, bringing him as close to my chest and scarves as possible.

_Or almost._

There, I start my ascension, looking up and flapping my wings towards the portal of light that had just appeared, crossing it, I take a look back, seeing the kid – Daisuke Motomiya – waking up just as his body fades in Data Particles.

Just as both of our bodies cross the light, I heave a sigh, the corridor of light around us making a very clear path for anyone to go through towards Heaven, towards _paradise._

I look towards him, he sleeps comfortably in my chest, his smile surprisingly sincere, it has been a long time since anyone has ever truly fulfilled their destiny, and this is quite certainly the first time a _Data Being_ has done so.

This is my job, to bring him all the way up to Paradise.

And yet… I feel sad.

I kiss his forehead once, "I hope you can forgive me…" I mutter, looking up again, flapping my wings as a simple ceremony – I don't really need them for flight, after all.

A grunt prompts me to look down; his eyes slowly open; now now, how should I do this? Be honest with him? Or go the "Angelical" path?

"Hrmm… Davis…" he mutters.

"Welcome." I say, with a certainly non-genuine smile – it's just so easy to fake one of those when you're an angel.

He looks up, probably in confusion, as my eyes meet his scarlet orbs I can say… This is going to be hard. "I must say, I'm impressed." At least that part's true… "You're the first one of your kind to fulfill your destiny." And so is that one. "Truly, I can't help but feel happy for you." And that's just partially true.

"M-My… Destiny…?" he inquires, still confused from his recent awakening.

"Quite." I reply, my fake genuine smile hidden behind both of my scarves – thankfully – "You have found the love of your life, Daisuke Motomiya, that, Veemon, was your destiny." I take a deep breath, "I must say, I'm proud to be the chosen angel to bring the first Data Being towards paradise." No. No I'm not proud. But it was either this or worse.

He takes a quick breath and starts to struggle, I hold him tighter, making his struggling useless, "What's wrong?" _As if I didn't know!_

Our eyes meet again, sadness, clearly written in his eyes, he fights the tears, but they still fall, despair, desperation and variations of such can be felt emanating from his body, from his actions, but perhaps the strongest is the emotion of light.

The emotion of Love.

"Have you no heart, angel?" he asks, a tear rolling down his cheek, "I've finally found someone in my life who'd love me to no end, who'd never want anything in return, and you're trying to take that away from me? Thinking that paradise is a better place?"

…Wow.

"Are you _truly_ wanting to deny paradise to stay with a feeble mortal?" – I did NOT just say that! Shit, being an angel with emotions is _hard_! – "Your soul will be watched over Himself in person, and you'll have everything you ever wanted." Please refuse, please refuse, please refu—

"I won't have Davis!" _There we go! _"I don't care if some asshole god will watch over me!" He starts struggling again, I tighten my grip, just to make sure he won't fall. "I don't care if I'll have sixty-something virgins!" Another tear, "I WON'T HAVE DAVIS!"

His tears hit my scarves and robe, staining them, oh well, I can always just wash them or something…

Having been human once, I can sympathize with his desire to be with his beloved, certainly, it's not easy to cherish something and have to let it go… I've had to do that, more than once. When you have no choice, and it's not your fault, your mind keeps gnawing at you thinking if there was _something_ you could've done.

Memories come back to me, hitting me like a truck, the sins I've committed to stand where I'm standing right now, the day I had to leave my loved one, the atrocities I had to commit for—

…No, now is not the time to reminiscence about her, she's dead, that's all that matters.

Fortunately for him, I'm not here to destroy his life, having another person go through the same suffering I have, _knowingly_, would probably prompt me to end this… Third, life? I've lost count already, haha.

"Then, I'll let you choose."

That certainly got his attention; he looks back to me with pleading eyes, pleading, but expectant, curious.

"Your choices are simple… You either come with me to paradise and The Lord Himself" … Did I really just call him _that?_ "Or you can go back to your beloved on Earth."

A slight pause, "What will you choose?"

The answer came not a second later.

"Bring me back to Earth!" he responded, "Bring me back to Davis!"

I smile… His determination to go back as big and bright as the Sun, his desperation to be with Daisuke as beautiful as the Full Moon, his sadness, as crystalline as the purest Water, his anger towards me burning as red as the Flames, his love for Davis shining like a blinding Light, and his courage, to deny meeting with The Lord Himself, as big and powerful as the Earth.

I can't help but be reminded of myself.

"Then, your wish shall be fulfilled." I close my wings, covering him with my beautiful plumes, which shone as brightly as the day I first turned into this form.

I look up as his form goes into a forced sleep, the entrance to Paradise is but a mere moment away, I smirk, saying "Not today."

A ripple in reality brings me back towards the room I was just in, picking up Veemon's body, I leave his form there, beside the bed as I notice Davis's sister – June I believe was her name – consoling her brother, Veemon's form stays there, asleep but standing, right beside the bed, I open my wings wide, knowing full well they cannot see me or Veemon… Yet.

A final smile, and a pat on the head with my gloved right hand brings me to say, "Good luck Veemon." And after standing up and opening another ripple in reality, I mutter to myself, "You deserve it."

…

I open my eyes, and the first thing I notice is… The bed, right in front of me…

My head aches, what… What was that? Was that a dream?

Something touches my forehead, I look up, to see nothing but a simple white glow, reaching my hand towards it…

"A… Plume?" I voice, looking at it closely in my hand. "What's… A plume..."

…A _plume?_ And an _Angel?_ So… That wasn't a dream after all…?

"Veemon!"

The voice breaks my line of thought, I look up, just to see Davis coming full speed from the bed and hugging me, he cries on my shoulder like I've never seen him cry before.

"D-Davis…?" I ask, "What… Happened?"

The moments pass as he continues crying, "You…Disappeared…" he started, "In… Data Particles…"

_What…?_

"I… thought you were dead…" He cried, "Don't you ever do that again…"

He keeps hugging me as tightly as he possibly can, but I raise my head, just to see June, sitting on the bed, wiping a tear from her face.

"What… Happened?" he asks, putting both hands on my shoulders and looking at me directly, the tears still rolling through his cheeks.

"I… Don't know…" Is my only answer, the plume in my right hand is the only evidence I have of what really happened… Was that all real? Did I really die… Fulfill my destiny? Met an angel?

He sighs in relief, and smiles, even through his tears, "It doesn't matter…" he hugs me again, "We're together now, it's all that matters…"

"Davis…" I mutter his name, reaching out with both arms to hug him… We're together… He's going to love me for all eternity… Nothing will change that. I can feel it.

A slight sound of giggling catches my attention… And apparently Davis's as well. I look towards June, but shift my gaze towards the door as soon as I see her looking towards it…

…There stands Rena, hiding her mouth with a closed right hand, as if holding back a giggle. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." She starts, "It's just, you two are too damn cute together."

She turns around, and looks over her shoulder, towards us, "Gatomon wants everyone on the Lounge now, that's all I came to say." She says, smiling, and leaves the room.

Me and Davis look between each other… "Oh, almost forgot." Comes Rena's voice again, we both turn towards her as she peaks her head in again. "And don't forget to get decent before you go." She says before leaving for real.

Davis blushes in response, but I nod towards him, after a brief sigh, he nods and lets me go.

June, on the other hand comes towards me after a few brief moments. "What?" I ask, she kneels down to my level…

…And proceeds to pinch both of my cheeks really hard and godfuckingdammitthisfreaking hurtsgaaaaah "Don't you dare do that to him again, you understand?"

"okayokayokayokayokayokayokay I get it!" I quickly respond and godfreaking dammit Junestopthis fucking hurt—

She lets me go as I rub both of my cheeks with my hands to ease the pain "Good." She happily answers, and walks towards the door.

"Owwwww…" I do not deserve this, I just don't.

I look towards Davis who _just_ finished putting his clothes back on, he puts the goggles on and looks back towards me. "So… Shall we?" he asks, with a smile.

"After you." I reply, rather jokingly, extending an arm towards the door,

Even so, he approaches, looking down towards me, before I can ask a simple "What?" he takes my hand, and squeezes it. "No, we're going together." He replies.

"B-But…" I reply, blushing, "They are going to find out… If we go like this…"

He kneels down to my level, and smiling brightly, answers something I really wouldn't have expected from Davis a mere week ago. "It doesn't matter, what matters is: we're together." He starts, putting his other hand on my shoulder, and getting just a touch closer "After yesterday, I really can't see myself without you, so I couldn't care less if somebody decides to mock us for it."

…That's surprisingly mature, coming from him. I smile deeply, and look down, still blushing, "Gee… You wanna make me blush or something?"

He lets go of my hand, and in a split second, hugs me deeply, "I don't wanna be without you now, Vee, so don't you dare disappear again." I hug him back, and feel my neck get kissed once, "I'm not gonna leave again Davis, don't worry." I reply, kissing his neck back. We stay in each other's arms for a few seconds, before Davis himself breaks the hug.

"Now then, we better get going, hm?" he says, and gives me his hand; I take it as he gets up, and we both leave the bedroom together.

Moments pass as we just walk down towards the Lounge; I look up again towards him, he doesn't look back, but there is a very happy smile on his face, I smile too, and just let this little moment fly by.

However, as soon as we reach the lounge, everyone's attention seems to be focused on… Something.

"I missed you, BG." A voice comes, a closer look makes me notice a man, maybe in his early twenties, patting the head of… BlackGuilmon? "I rather hate to admit it… But I missed you too." BlackGuilmon replies, wearing a bit of a smile.

The man gets up, he wears… Surprisingly dark clothing, it seems dark blue but… Not exactly. It fits him a lot, it just seems really, _really_ unsettling.

"I think we _all_ missed you." Comes Eve's voice, from his side, "Oh, of course you did, where would this army be without me, after all." The man replied, and chuckled, before turning around… Right towards us.

"Oh, well lookie here." He says, taking a few steps in our direction, "What a paradoxical looking couple we have here." He continues, and leans forward a little bit. "Congrats you two." He smiles.

"Uh, thanks." Davis replies… I, however, am a bit busy trying to remember who the hell is he. I know I've seen him before, it's just…

"Well then." He continues, and turns around, towards the rest of the Lounge. "This calls for a celebration!"

Of course, everybody reacts awkwardly; after all, we ARE leaving… Which reminds me that Davis didn't get his bag.

"Uhh…" Gatomon starts, approaching the man, "Sacchi… We're kinda leaving already." She continues.

Oh, yup, this guy, this… Somewhat weird man is Sacchi Hikaru; he coordinated the army's… Army. He was also the second-in-command of the Resistance once shit went to hell. Can't believe I forgot about this guy, he was basically the bridge between me and Guilmon, after all.

"Oh, is that so?" He asks, rather… Smugly? "Such blasphemy, I want to spend my time with my friends in the beach, and you guys leave, just like that?" he continues, "Well, I won't have it! Your punishment for such vile deed is another week in this hotel with whatever privileges you had before, paid fully by me!"

…What?

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not possible." Comes another voice, one I can't recognize, a man in suit approaches him, "I'm afraid the place the Gatomon's Slaves were staying on were only closed for a week, and for a week _only." _He continues.

Sacchi looks at him for a second, then lifts his left hand… Suddenly, a briefcase appears on his hand, "I believe half a million will do?" he asks.

"I'm sorry sir, but no." the other man answers.

Sacchi sighs, and lifts his other hand; the first briefcase disappears, but is quickly replaced by another suitcase, roughly double the size, as well as a second one, on the other hand. "Two millions, then?"

The other man sighs, "This isn't about money, sir." He replies, taking his own briefcase in hand, and pulling out a piece of paper, giving it to Sacchi as he makes both briefcases disappear, "As you can see, the leader of the Army, Gatomon, signed a contract."

"The American government is forever thankful for what the Gatomon's Slaves did at Washington, as well as New York and again at Washington, saving the lives of all Americans and the rest of the world by containing the radiation." The man says, as Sacchi reads the contract, "However, a contract is still a contract, she had it signed for these locations to be closed for one week, as I previously mentioned, so I'm afraid you all have to leave, today."

Sacchi sighs, and looks towards the man again, "You seem to have forgotten something." He says, the man raises an eyebrow, "The army has a lot more say in this world than your petty government, we saved your world, stopped a crisis from spreading _and_ stopped your morale from falling, two years ago, during the second phase of the first instance of Operation: Nuclear." He turns to the side, and proceed to make a paper ball out of it, "I believe we have more than enough power to simply say…" he throws it back, and as the ball flies over the head of most of the army's members, one voice can be heard, "Pyro Grenade!" before a dark fireball explodes the ball into nothingness.

"Fuck your contract." Sacchi finally finishes, looking back to the man, "Now, I don't know if you're as versed in the internet language as I am, but regardless." He approaches his face to the man's, "Why don't you get a hint and GTFO?"

The man smirks, "First, that, _sir_, was merely a copy of the contract, we have plenty of those." He started "And second, all of you are visiting America _illegally_, so I suggest you leave, _now."_ He continued, before reaching for his phone, "Else I'll call the police, right now."

"The police?" Sacchi asked, putting his hand right beside his hip, as if reaching for something, "Well, you might as well call whatever's left of the American army after the final push two years ago." He continues and wait a sec is that a han—

Sacchi suddenly pulls something out of his back, and in less than a split second he… Makes one hell of a deep-looking cut on the man's arm, "You'll need it." Sacchi finishes, the man screams in pain, glaring deeply towards Sacchi, who just puts the… Sword he just pulled out of his back in the same place it was before, and as soon as the blade is fully sheathed, it's like the sheath isn't even there… It blends _completely_ with his clothing.

The man makes a sort-of growl under his breath, but before he can say anything… "Hey, there's a hospital not too far away from here, you might wanna take a look at that cut, it looks deep." He smiles.

"I WILL REMEMBER THIS!" the man shouts as he leaves, as soon as he's out of the Lounge, Sacchi mutters "Like I care…"

After a few moments of _complete_ silence, Sacchi looks towards his right, "So… Eve, what are you waiting for?" he starts, "You're making me look like a complete moron."

Eve… Seems surprised for a second, but sighs, and says "I really don't know if these two years did you some serious good or some serious bad Sacchi, regardless…" she claps her hands twice, "Ophelia!", she calls out, the Robotic Maid, Ophelia, appears by her side, with a plate and several cups on it, with various types of beverages, "Yes, mistress."

…

After a few minutes Ophelia gave one cup for everyone, including me and Davis, most people were still finding this a bit on the awkward side, Davis, however, just took a sip, and asked "He's… a weird guy, isn't he?"

"Weirder than you might think." I answer, "Has a good heart, at least."

I notice Sacchi approaching us with his own cup in hands, "You must be Davis, Veemon's destined, yes?" he asks, to which Davis nods, "Sacchi Hikaru, I believe you've heard of me, second in command of the resistance and all." He laughs, "Me and Veemon are kinda friends, so I suppose he's told you a bit about me."

"Only vaguely, and rarely, I don't think he wanted me involved in Army matters in the slightest." Davis replies.

"I figured." Sacchi answers, "You mind if I stay here during this little party?" he asks, Davis quickly answers "Not at all."

Sacchi then looks towards me, "What about you, do _you_ mind, Veemon?" he asks, with a small smile on his face… I can _swear to god _I've heard his voice before, and I mean _recently._

"Sure." I reply, he takes his place beside Davis, and takes a sip from his cup, "Ok, I'll be straight with you two." He says, "I've been looking at your relationship since it started." He continues.

"What?" Davis asks. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't influence much, only direct thing I did was help the rest of the team escape Machine Pit yesterday." Sacchi answers. "Oh, you had me worried there for a sec." Davis replies, with a sigh of relief.

"I'd never be enough of an asshole to force a relationship between two people." He replies, and laughs.

"So… You and Vee are friends?" Davis asks…

…Where have I heard his voice before?

"Yeah sort of, I mean, I was his superior ba-"

…

"-and you know, I kinda like to know who's wo-"

So familiar, and yet so _recent,_ like I've heard him not an hour ago…

"—ticed him and Guilmon were having pro—"

...But he hasn't appeared in the last two years…

"—nce the two were partners and stuff I ne—"

…

"—so I guess you can see wh—"

…WAIT A MOMENT.

"You're…!" I gasp, oh god I _can't_ be right!

"—ded as friends." Sacchi finally finishes, and looks towards me with a pleased smile, I notice Davis raising an eyebrow from the corner of my eye, but Sacchi kneels down to my level, and puts his hand on my shoulder.

With his other hand, he makes… A plume appear, a simple, white plume that yet had an aura of pure superiority, of pure… Divinity "You said I had no heart." He starts, "And honestly speaking? I think I don't."

"But even I'm not heartless enough to destroy one's life." He smiled again, "You reminded me a lot of myself back then, so let's just say I didn't want you to go through the same suffering I did."

He gets up, and looks towards Davis, who keeps his eyebrows raised… But probably decides it's best not to know. He takes a sip from his drink and starts to look around.

As for me? Way too many revelations and things happening in only one week, I think I'll just let this little party fly.

…

November 6th  
>Friday, 2020<br>11:25PM

_The rest of the week went as smoothly as possible; most were ready to leave, so we just went back to our rooms._

_Sacchi himself tended to just stay around Team Omega, though he did occasionally strike conversations with Alpha and the destined, BlackGuilmon himself stayed around Sacchi, I never actually got to have a conversation with him._

_Gatomon was surprised he came back, but ultimately, she was happier, happier and a lot more relaxed, I talked to her, she actually didn't go formal on me, holy shit. About damn time she became the old Gatomon._

_Not everybody believed me and Davis were together for some time, but it kinda sunk in after a while, we were greeted with smiles, jokes and general lightheartedness, which is why the army – the digidestined and their digimon – are so awesome, nasty rumors spread fast, but when they are true… People tend to be mature about it._

_June got kinda jealous of us, she still had to find a real man and she was on her fifties, Davis and I at least had each other, but she was alone, I kinda pity her, kinda._

_Speaking of June though, I spoke with Sacchi a while back, and he agreed to do the Data Saving procedure on her, boy were we surprised when June came back looking like she had little more than twenty._

_Me and Davis had a lot of fun the following days, we went to the beach, shopping, almost all around town together, our relationship in public didn't really change much, though, we already stuck together enough as it was._

_We also had a rematch with Rena and her team, we asked Sacchi and BlackGuilmon if they wanted to play, Sacchi did, but BlackGuilmon thought it was a bit unfair, and didn't particularly like sports, without balanced teams, Sacchi decided to not play in the end._

_Regardless, we were a lot more prepared for this match, Rena was just as amazing as ever, Raven, same thing. The score this time around was 2x2, and, last minute in the match, Rena tried her super-amazing kick again…_

_…But I'm not the kind to fall for the same trick twice. Though the shot did go through me and reach Raven, I chased after it, the ball went high into the air, just like before, and she tried to shoot for the goal, but with me there, I took the blow._

_Okay, so that freaking hurt, but at least it wasn't enough to kill me or something. The ball went flying again, and with Rena still in the air, Davis himself scored the goal with a quick backflip kick, boy was Sora not expecting that one._

_Ooooof course, that's what people told me and all, Rena has a pretty strong kick, so the ball made me faint when it hit me, I had to go to the Base's medical ward for a while, but nothing a Recovery Disk can't cure. Dammit Izzy, these would've been so useful two years ago._

_To celebrate, me and Davis went ahead and had some fun night, we didn't actually have sex, just blowjobs and stuff, but hell, boyfriends can just fool around, can't they?_

_The day we __**actually**__ had to leave, Sacchi made an announcement, he'd be the one administering our paychecks from that moment on, the biggest chunks would be left to Team Omega (Such as my patrol on the C-Sector and H-13 and H-14), the heavy lifting would be left to Sacchi himself (The stuff that Omega previously did) and we would stay with the smaller stuff… Needless to say, the army rejoiced._

_He kept the promise alright, Gatomon still gives the orders of where to go and stuff, but nowadays, I'm usually back home by 4PM, not freaking midnight like before. The paycheck is also drastically better, June herself even stopped looking for a job._

_Now with everyone actually wanting to work, and a much better paycheck, the Digital World will be fixed in no time._

_In another matter entirely, though, we received a lot of gifts once we came back, and I mean __**dozens**__, most people were congratulating our "engagement", unfortunately, people might be mature, but some of them take jokes a bit too far. I don't know who sent it, but someone sent us a freaking dildo. Some others went to the more "useful" things, like lube, it's been a blessing._

_Davis told me he had been fired, and after my almost breakdown (and by that, I mean wanting to beat the living shit out of his old boss) he told me he had been accepted at Takato's Bakery, so the two of them work together now, his pays is slightly better than before – which is awesome – and the work place is a lot better, unfortunately, he's working in an area he's never really worked before, but at least it's still food._

_I also spoke with Rena over the phone a few times, we're getting together for lunch next week, Sacchi said he'd come if he could, Elsword and Elsy, as well as Raven, also confirmed, rest are huge maybes, Rena said not to count on them. It's good that I'll be able to make friends with Team Omega, they were always thought of the "forbidden" part of the army and stuff._

_And speaking of Sacchi, I asked him what's with the "Angel" business, he answered he hates to talk about it; his story has more tragedy than all of Shakespeare's books combined, apparently. Regardless, he said he managed to "ascend to a higher plane", whatever that means. At least he acts as our Guardian Angel – quite literally, actually._

_Me, Davis and June couldn't be much happier than this, Davis works just as much as before, but I work much less, which gives us a lot more time to be together, and I'm barely stressed nowadays. Not that that would matter much considering how often we make love. Okay, so it doesn't happen __**every**__ night, but it happens often enough that June started giving us towels to clean up after we wake up. _

_I'm always bottom, of course, but I don't really care, me and Davis love each other, being bottom just means I'm in the receiving end of the love… That is, until very recently, he said he'd like to "change things around" for a bit, I protested, of course, but it happened… Best fuck I've ever had, that one, and boy do I know a good fuck when I get one. Maybe this is the true power of love._

_I also spoke with Takato and Guilmon, and told Davis of Takato's condition, he said he'd help out however he could, he even promised to do some research on the subject. As for me, I think contacting Sacchi is the best idea, the guy is – supposedly – a genius, maybe he knows what it is, I'll also talk to Joe, talk to anyone I can, the more people helping, the better._

_Even so that, Takato said not to tell this to many people, I can understand his decision, and I'll keep true to my promise to keep my lips sealed, I just hope someone can help him, no one deserves to be pleasureless for the rest of his life. That, and the extra dosages of pain._

The sound of the door opening breaks my line of thought; Davis comes through, sighing, but smiling, "Tough day?" I ask.

"Bakery was kinda crowded, nothing me and Takato couldn't handle, though." He answers, sitting by my side, "Ate on the way here, so I'm not gonna have dinner."

"The bakery isn't that far, and you ate out." I start, "You hanged out a bit with Takato, didn't you?" I ask, jokingly.

"Last time I checked, he was still my good friend." Davis chuckled, and kisses me in the forehead, "You're still my one and only, though." He continues.

I blush slightly, but smile back, "What are you doing?" he asks, looking towards my small notebook. "Oh, nothing." I say, "Just writing in an old diary I never started."

"Never thought you were one for diaries." he jokingly comments, "Just felt like an appropriate time to do so." I answer.

He takes his jacket off and pulls me down into the bed, with me lying on my back, right on top of him. "Ready to go to sleep?" he asks.

"Just let me finish this log." I answer.

_Anyway, I need to sleep in my beloved's arms now, we need some good sleep, we both deserve it, so I'll leave you with this first entry my dear, dear diary._

_-Veemon._

I put my pen inside the notebook's spiral, and quietly set it aside, before helping Davis pull the bedsheet from below us and covering us both in it.

I turn around, now lying on my belly, still on top of him, he smiles as I look towards him, "I love you Vee…" He says.

A small smile escapes my lips, I put my arm on his shoulder, hugging him gently, he returns the hug, holding me tight with both arms, our lips touch, a small, passionate kiss between two lovers, two true lovers, a love that not even death could ever hope to bring apart.

A love that started as friends, and bloomed into the beauty that we have today, after all the hardships to get here, after all of my times alone, all the Digimons I've bedded, every sin I've committed, raping Takato, killing my own kin in a war, working with demons on my side, breaking one of my deepest bonds of friendship and almost losing a lover, now, I have this, the ultimate reward, true and utter happiness for the rest of my life.

Lady Luck is smiling upon me and Davis, a small miracle happened between us, the miracle of life, the very thing that should keep the world going, the very thing that's deep into the heart of every human and digimon, the miracle, of love.

I bury my face in his chest as he quietly puts his hand on top of it, we cuddle deeply as Davis turns off the lights, my eyes close, I'm sleepy, really sleepy, and as I feel the short and rhythmic motions of Davis's chest that still burned with life and love for me, I finally say my response.

"I love you too, Davis."

**_The End_**


	8. Author's Afterword

Aaaaaaaalrighty, so just like the original version I might as well do an afterword of this thing, eh?

This was originally supposed to be done on Gray Desires one-year birthday, April 9th 2013, but combining my general lazyness, real life issues and perfectionism, the release date took an extra four months to be done.

But I honestly think it's worth it.

Originally speaking, Gray Desires was just something I decided to write for fun, back then, Arc III didn't even exist – the story ended on Arc II – and I just wrote it because I felt like it.

Of course, things are never that simple with me.

Gray Desires just grew out of control very, very quickly. What was supposed to be a short story about lust and love, ended up being an over 30k words story with oh so many details that pretty much laid the groundwork for the entirety of Arc III

I'm serious, Sacchi's disappearance was planned from the start, but the reasons were completely different back then. The plot suffered so many rewrites since then that you can't even say it's the same storyline… But the more my plot went on, the more I felt myself looking at Gray Desires and saying "This needs a rewrite."

TSI's review was simply the one thing that gave me the motivation to actually rewrite this. However, with something that was originally a big story by today's standards (34k words man.) rewriting was going to be a pain, and honestly, if I'm gonna do something, I'm gonna do it _right._ So I had planned for a quota of at least 50k words in this.

I didn't even need to try to exceed my quota by 30k words.

The new gray desires goes in new depths about what happens to the army _after_ Arc II. I felt that the concept of showing what happened within the army exactly was a good idea in general, however, considering that Eastern Wonderland is set in another world entirely, and Twelve Talismans is a fuckfest of immense proportions by default, it was impossible to do it. During or after End of War was also a no-no, it just wouldn't make sense from a storytelling perspective.

So I was left with three options, first, tell the army's day to day life before act I, in between Act I and II, or do it between II and III.

The first option was out-of-the question, since Eastern Wonderland picks up exactly where Arc II left off, and the third option was unfeasible considering what was already in Gray Desires, so… Why not put it in the Gray Desires remake itself?

There was one issue with that decision: Gray Desires revolves around Veemon's and Davis's relationship, so I had to strike a balance between "showing other stuff about the world of Digital Prophecy" and "keeping the story going". I found one way that seemed to work, show a few scenes of Veemon's life inside the army, show his life outside of it (with Davis), and ignore the army life completely after "The Flight" begins.

Rereading the original Gray Desires only made me think one thing: It was so unrealistic I couldn't bear it. Davis has a job, why would he be allowed to go on a week-long trip to Miami, when their income is low enough as it is? I had to get him fired. But that presented a problem of a bittersweet ending (Something I wanted to avoid in this specific story) which lead me to having him working at Takato's Bakery, it made sense, the two _are_ friends after all.

After reading Sacchi's lines, not only did he have very little lines for what is basically the primary protagonist for the rest of the series, and BlackGuilmon himself had very few lines considering he's the secondary protagonist. What was most egregious about Sacchi's lines? _Almost all of them were so out of character I wanted to puke._

The Angel Scene was the most _egregious_ example, the scene is told from Sacchi's perspective, we're supposed to read his thoughts and his reactions, the way he was portrayed made him look like a heartless bastard. Even with the added scenes showing he wasn't exactly so, _we're supposed to read his thoughts, dammit. _That scene needed a damn heavy rewrite.

After all these rewrites to the story, to Veemon's characterization and even to Davis himself, one thing clicked – the most dreaded scene _wouldn't make any sense as a rape scene._

But it was the big conflict of the story, I couldn't scrap it, but I couldn't leave it as it was. So now, It's no longer a rape scene, instead, it's just a sex scene told from two, completely different perspectives. I believe I can easily use this for the sequel, Legacy.

After fixing some of the most blatant problems in the fiction and ending everything, I can honestly tell I loved writing this one. Going back to such an old fiction makes me happy, seeing how different my writing was from now (And how much of a smug bastard I was back then, boy can a person change in a year) and how much I (I believe so anyway) have improved.

If anyone's wondering why this version is separated in chapters, it's simple – nobody wants to read 80k words in one sitting, do they?

Originally, I was gonna do a few "extra scenes" about this story, however, these have turned into another story of mine - Isolated Happenings from Act I to II.

The second rewrite to Gray Desires was done out of necessity - not many things were changed, BlackGuilmon's hatred of Guilmon was scrapped, for example, and I redid Chung's battle scene and added Silver's during Determination - and the reason for this were rewrites. This the beginning of Gray Desires, Digital Prophecy has received _several_ rewrites.

The most major one has been the plot cleanup I did recently, which literally erased more than 2/3s of Arc II thanks to it being _completely pointless_. This includes BlackGuilmon's own specific chapter, which is why the change to his reaction towards Guilmon has been made.

And please, if you're going to review this, don't take plot holes in consideration… Just don't. Take my word for it.


End file.
